You May Be Her WolfMother, But I'm Her HumanSister
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: A child was thrown at a wolfgod's feet to be a sacrifice for a couple to escape the wolf's wrath. What we possibly dont know is that there might have been another child, watching in the distance as someone dear to her would become a wolf.R&R plz!COMPLETE!
1. The Past, The Beginning

A/N: here is another mononoke hime story made by urs truly! ;) lol i hope u like it and if u do, plz stick with it and R&R! i would like to see how u like the first chapter at least :) . anyways, here's my story! Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any film made by Miyazaki, including Mononoke Hime!

**Summary: **We all know the story...An innocent child was thrown at a wolfgod's feet to be a sacrifice for a couple to escape the wolf's wrath. What we possibly don't know is that there might have been another child, watching in the distance as someone dear to her would become a wolf. "You may be her wolf mother, but I am her human sister." Follow San as she grows, learn her ways as a wolf, and see what made her hatred toward humans grow... R&R plz!

**Chapter 1: The Past, The Beginning**

A group of travelers from a nearby town carefully and quietly traveled through the forest that belonged to the wolves. Their town needed new things, they needed more food for their town. A little while ago, a flood had ran through their town, destroying most of their homes and their things that were inside. It was three days ago that the townspeople decided to all go to their neighboring town which was on the other side of the forest. They brought what they had (which was very little), and began their trip. It wasn't easy though, for most of the time they had to hide from the wild animals that lived in the forest they had been travelling in.

Now, it was day four that they would go to their neighboring town. They knew it was far, but still they tried. The travelers were tired, weary, fragile. They had not slept in days, eaten very little, and seemed to be on the verge of death. Among these travelers were a family consisting of a mother, a father, a 5 year old little girl, and a baby. The mother had long light brown hair in curls, and her eyes were a rich hazel color. The father had short, dark brown hair, and coal colored eyes. Their 5 year old daughter had short (her hair length went to her chin; for now) dark chocolate colored hair with silver eyes, and the little baby had light chocolate colored hair with dark, beautiful brown eyes.

Throughout most of the trip, the baby would wail and cry, only to be harshly silenced by leader of the group. His name was well respected in their town: Ryou. Of all the things they needed now, a crying baby wasn't one of them. Usually Ryou's harsh cries would make the baby settle, but one day she would not stop. She continued to cry loudly, and everyone began to fear that her cries would be heard by the great wolf god, and in hearing those cries would come down from her home to tear apart the humans that were in her forest. Ryou began to look concerned, and ordered the mother and the father to do something before they were dead.

"Please...hush my sweet. Mother is here, there's no need to cry." the baby's mother would whisper into the infant's ear. Still, no matter how hard she tried the little child would not settle.

"Aya, you must silence our child before she calls that wolf... We do not want her of all people to be the cause of our deaths." the baby's father said, hoping, praying that their baby would settle. Ryou's temper rose quite often, but shouting at an innocent child would not make things better.

"What do you want me to do, Seiryu? I have done everything in my power to calm her, yet nothing works. I'm tired..." Aya answered, and looked at her oldest daughter. She turned to her oldest daughter, and held out her free hand, while the other carried her small infant.

"Mama...why won't Mei stop crying?" Aya's oldest daughter asked, dull gray eyes stared deep into her mother's hazel ones.

"I don't know why Kaoru. I can't seem to find the answer as to why your sister cries to me... Kaoru, my sweet...will you do mother a favor and try to make your sister smile?" Aya asked lovingly. Kaoru nodded, and her sister was in her arms in moments. Aya walked over to Seiryu, a deep sigh came from her as she leaned on her husband's chest.

Kaoru looked down at Mei, and saw how her little sister wept. What was the problem? Why would she cry constantly, with no answer to resolve it? Kaoru couldn't help but cry herself as she looked down at her sister. As her tears were dripping onto Mei's face, for a moment Mei's wail ceased, and she opened her eyes and saw her sister smiling as she cried.

"That's right Mei...there's no reason for you to cry..." Kaoru said and extended her finger to let her sister play. Mei began to laugh as she took hold and started to suck Kaoru's finger. Kaoru, for the first time in a long time (at her age, 4 days travelling seemed like a long time), smiled as she watched her innocent sister. Her eyes began to regain it's silver glow, and they shimmered in joy. The whole group laid their eyes on the sisters, and couldn't help but feel some hope begin to rise. Kaoru looked up to see her mother and father walk over. Her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well done Kaoru. Well done." he said with a smile.

"Thank you, daddy." Kaoru replied silently. Her mother squatted down to eye level, and gave Kaoru a kiss on the forehead.

"You are a blessing my sweet, beautiful daughter." Aya said and everyone decided it was time to take a break. After the scene they had witnessed, they felt that taking the time to rest would be a good idea. As time went by, Mei finally slept peacefully in her mother's lap. Kaoru decided to go off and play in the woods, a little bit away from the group.

"Don't stray far Kaoru. We wouldn't want to lose you." Sieryu said.

"I won't!" Kaoru called with a wave and rushed off somewhere, but stayed in sight. Sieryu smiled, and looked at his tired wife who sat on the cold, ground.

"She's finally settled. Yet I...I feel so weak." Aya said with a sigh.

"What is there to feel weak about? Mei is crying no more, and now we have a better chance at making it to the other side thanks to Kaoru..." Sieryu said as he rubbed Aya's back affectionately.

"That's the reason why I feel so weak...I am Mei and Kaoru's mother yet I couldn't even stop my youngest from crying. Now, my oldest daughter was able to have Mei stop her crying, and smile. Even laugh..." Aya said, tears began to flow.

"Come now, that doesn't mean you are a terrible mother. You are a wonderful mother you know that! I bet you anything Kaoru would say that to you." Sieryu coaxed with his deep, sweet voice. Aya looked into her husband's dark, coal colored eyes. They were beautiful every time she looked at them. It gave her strength to move on and continue their trip. Yet, why did it have to be so far away? They had already traveled for so long, 4 days... When would they arrive? It was only a matter of time...

Somewhere in the forest was a cave, and inside that cave was the wolves. The wolfgod, Moro, had just given birth to her pups, two boys and one girl. She realized that humans had come into her territory, but knew that she couldn't leave her children alone. Already she began to lose her patience as the humans continued to walk through her forest. _'How dare those filthy, wretched, humans. Going through my territory, even with their knowledge that this is my forest, and that my prescence would be with them all the time in their travels.' _Moro thought through a bitter growl, her sharp fangs glowed. She turned her attention to her two little pups as one of them began to wail for food. Moro gave them a nuzzle with her snout, letting them know she was there. She sadly glanced at the third one, no movement was made. Sadly, the third pup had died the moment she had been born into the world; a cruel fate. As the two male pups were being fed, in time, she thought, she would go down there and show the humans what to fear. In mere moments would she show those humans who ruled, and who was at the end of the food chain. When her pups were finished, they started to wiggle their way deeper into the cave. Moro decided to call for a sitter, just for a while. She howled loudly, making sure the humans heard her. When she finished, she listened. Her ears were alert, and she picked up voices coming from the forest.

"Did you hear that! It's the wolfgod! She's going to eat us! We must run! We must get out of here!" a teenage boy cried, already he began to lose it in the forest.

"Calm down! Pull yourself together. If we just pick up the pace we'll be able to avoid contact." she heard a deep voice reply.

"Sieryu's right. We mustn't be afraid of the beasts that live in this forest. We are man! They are beast!" the leader (she assumed) shouted. Some of the men joined in, but most of the women felt a little insecure of what they were saying.

"Still, we must play it safe. Who knows when that damn god will attack." the leader said. _'He will be the first to die.'_ Moro thought instinctively.

"What of the weak here? You know that some of us will not survive." a woman said.

"True...but all that matters is our survival. Whoever survives, will move on." the leader said.

"And those who don't?" a worried voice asked, a woman's.

"Will be left behind..." the leader said. _'Has this human been hit on the head? Leave his own people behind? What loyalty do humans have! None..'_ Moro thought through bared teeth. The conversation she was listening to ended when she heard a squeal come from the forest. In time, a boar could be seen coming to her. Moro couldn't help but form one of her wolf smiles. One ear was on the boar's, the other turned slightly to see what the humans had to say.

"Oh great! Now the boars look down on us! What do they want to do, kill us like the wolves!" the teenage boy from before cried.

"We mustn't panic! We only have the wolfgod to fear." the leader said. Moro couldn't help but snicker, feeling a bit flattered at the leader's words. _'You musn't fear the boars, only the wolves. A nice compliment, even though it's from the mouth of a human.'_ Moro thought and bowed as the boar was finally face to face with her.

_"This had better be good Moro. You know that I cannot leave my tribe for long."_ the boar said.

_"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Nago. I just need you to look after my pups for a few moments. I must show those humans what happens when you walk into my territory." _Moro said as she did not look up from her bow.

_"Look after! I have young ones of my own you know."_ Nago snorted.

_"Yes, I am well aware of that. But your young are not newborns. Mine are."_ Moro answered. Nago couldn't help but squeal in small delight.

_"Well! Pups of your own, and newborns...Fine, I will look after them until your arrival."_ Nago said kindly.

_"You have my thanks."_ Moro said and rushed off to the humans. Nago turned to Moro's direction as he walked up the steep rocks.

_"But make it quick!"_ he snapped and Moro only howled in reply.

Kaoru skipped where she was, playing to her content. She ran up some roots that had sprung from the rich soil, doing her best not to trip on them. She jumped, and looked how high she was. She had reached a log and sat down on it quietly as she looked up at the trees. They sparkled in the sunlight, and she kicked her legs back and forth to pass the time. A little while before, she had heard a wolf's howl, and a boar's cry. What did that mean? Should she worry? Why would she? She was just a child after all. Still, she thought about what was going on between the wolf and the boar, maybe a fight? No...the boars and wolves seemed to be friendly with eachother. She pushed these questions aside, and started to hum a little. When she finally seemed to be getting bored, she yawned and decided it was time to head back to her family, her people. As she got off of the log, she accidently tripped and tumbled down the roots. When she reached the bottom, she sniffled.

"Owee...I'm all muddy now. Mama's gonna scold me for this." Kaoru said to herself, and then saw that she had a large cut on her arm. She put some pressure on it and wailed slightly.

"Oh great...now I have a bad boo boo too." Kaoru wailed as her lip quivered a little, but suddenly felt that someone else was with her. She gasped a little, and felt warm inside. Something, or someone was with her that made her feel all the pain in her cut just melt away. She turned back, and saw something standing on top of the log. Her eyse were wide, and they sparkled in curiousity. It was an animal! She had never seen this one before though...who was it?

"What...are you?" Kaoru asked aloud as she made her way back up the rooted path. The animal made no attempt to run away, it only waited for her arrival. It had long, strong, antlers, and seemed to be a deer. Was it a male deer? Kaoru wondered to herself. As she finally made eye contact, she realized that she was in the precence of the greatest god in the forest! She was face to face with the great Lord of the Forest! She was surprised at first. Seeing the Lord of the Forest with the body of a great deer, and the head of a human. It outstretched it's neck to reach her eye level, and she backed away slightly. It continued to come out to her, and she found herself almost falling down again! Quickly, the forest spirit grabbed on to her shirt and pulled her back. She looked it straight in the eyes, and it placed it's head on her wound. Instantly, it was healed. She looked at it, and then at the Lord of the Forest.

"Th-thank you...Who are you?" Kaoru asked. It did not answer, but stared at her. She stared back, and outstretched her hands. The Forest Lord bent down to her level, and her forehead and it's made contact. There was an instant flash, and Kaoru found herself surrounded by...light!

_"I am the Great Lord of the Forest...Who are you?"_ a deep and strong, yet sweet and soft, asked.

"M-Me?...I am Kaoru!" Kaoru said with a smile.

_"Kaoru...What a beautiful name. You should return to your kin, little one. I fear that the time is near for them to join the Great Lord of the Heavens..."_ the Lord of the Forest said.

"What! Mama and daddy are in trouble! No!" Kaoru cried and instantly, the connection broke. Kaoru opened her eyes painfully, and saw that the Great Lord of the Forest was gone. Had she really seen him? She blinked, wondering. Then, she remembered her wound from her trip. She looked at her arm; the wound was gone, healed. _'I did! I did see him! Wait until Mama hears this! Oh! MAMA!'_ Kaoru thought and without further hesitation, she rushed back to her family, fearing that the worst was yet to come.

Moro, silently, swiftly, beautifully, rushed to where the humans were. They were no match for her. She was too smart for them, too powerful for them. _'Humans! You will know the wrath of a wolfgod.'_ Moro thought and could sense their smell drawing close. Kaoru made her way down the rooted path once more, hoping that she wasn't too late. Moro could see them, and she knew they had spotted her.

"WOLF!" someone cried and everyone began to panic. They screamed and shouted, the men got in front to protect their wives and children. Moro lept, leeping over the men and going straight for the leader who seemed to be the only one not risking his life. Ryou screamed as Moro instantly killed him, body and all. The men saw this, and began to panic as well. They cried and screamed for help, and the women tried to get away with their children at once. Aya and Seiryu were desperately calling out for Kaoru, hoping to find her before Moro did. Kaoru heard the screams from their resting spot, and soon enough she saw the devastation that was caused. She saw Ryou; dead. Her friends; dead. Blood was everywhere on the dirt, the trees, the leaves...everything. Her eyes were wide in fear, and she made sure to stay hidden from the white wolf, with it's fierce and mesmerizing yellow eyes. She searched frantically for her mother and father, and spotted them. What she saw next, was horrific for her.

"Please! Don't kill us! P-please we beg you!" Seiryu pleaded.

_"Humans! You are worthless creatures! What are you doing in my forest?" _Moro asked sharply.

"We only wanted to get by to the other side! P-please let us pass!" Aya cried.

_"Stop your foolish crying. Why should I let humans pass? Of all creatures, you?"_ Moro said with a snarl.

"We beg of you! Please...wolfgod let us through!" Seiryu said and took Mei from Aya's hold. He put Mei on the ground, as a sacrifice to Moro.

_"What's this?"_ Moro asked and sniffed the bundle. Mei began to cry. Her screams made Moro draw back quickly, already annoyed at this one's cry.

"It's a sacrifice! Please accept our daughter in exchange for letting us through!" Seiryu said as he bowed to Moro. Aya screamed.

"Sacrifice! Seiryu--"

"It's the only way!" Seiryu interrupted. This only made Moro more angered and more upset with the humans than she already was.

_"Have you no loyalties to your own kind? You are scum. You should not even be allowed to live! You are a traitor, to your own kind, your own pup. Why should I let you pass now!"_ Moro roared and instantly, both Aya and Seiryu fell to the ground, dead. Blood covered their bodies as red dripped from the wolfgod's mouth. Kaoru was terrified, she had witnessed her parents death, she had seen with her own eyes how they would just sacrifice their own daughter! What if it had been her? Questions popped into her small head, and she dropped to the ground. Moro heard a thump, and looked up to Kaoru's direction. Kaoru stayed perfectly still, not even breathing. Fortunately she had not been seen, for she drew back quickly to hide behind the tree. Moro squinted her eyes, saw nothing, and then stared down at the child. Mei wailed and screamed shrilly, rocking back and forth in her 'little bed'. Moro bent down to Mei who continued to cry loudly. Kaoru watched, she couldn't believe she wasn't doing anything. In her mind she saw herself rushing to Mei's rescue, but in reality she was scared to death of dying...

_"Young infant... You are innocent, not yet become a wretched human." _Moro said softly, seeming to try and calm Mei down. Moro gave Mei a nuzzle with her snout affectionately, and Mei extended her little hands to feel Moro's cold, moist, nose. Moro drew back, surprised. This kind of affection for a human was strange to her, and yet she felt warm inside as she looked at this child. Moro bent down once more, and saw Mei begin to laugh and giggle.

_"You will become my daughter. Your name will be San. You will grow and learn to be a wolf, and in doing so you will eventually become one. When that time comes, you will take over my, 'throne', becoming the new wolf leader. I do not expect you to understand now, but you will...Someday, my beautiful young wolf daughter." _Moro said and took hold of Mei in her fangs, making sure she only had the cloth in her mouth.

Mei seemed to laugh in delight, thinking she was getting a ride. Kaoru watched, remembered every word that Moro had said. She watched as Mei was being carried away, back to where Moro lived. Kaoru couldn't help but feel anger rise, as her eyes narrowed. They became dull, gray once more as she followed Moro quietly down the path. Every so often, she would hide behind something when she could tell Moro would turn her head back. Soon, they were close to Moro's home. As Mei watched Moro enter her cave, she saw a boar walk out back to his tribe. She made sure that Moro was not aware of her prescence, and slowly crept up. When she reached the top, she peeked into the cave, and saw two little white wolf pups, and Mei in the middle. Moro wasn't in the cave... Kaoru walked inside, and bent down to Mei. Her little sister was asleep, and Kaoru was relieved to see she wasn't dead. She picked her sister up, and sat down to hold Mei. Mei opened her eyes, and smiled as she extended her hands to play. Kaoru did so, and then felt something bite her.

"Ouch!" she yelped and saw one of the wolf pups bite her on the leg. She put Mei down, and held up the little pup. Still too young to see, the wolf pup did nothing when he was dangling in Kaoru's arms. Kaoru stared at the little pup, and put him down on her lap.

"You know it's not nice to bite me." Kaoru scolded but pet the little one softly on the head. He seemed to like that, and began to wag his tail. The other pup began to wail out, calling to his mother. Kaoru picked that little one up as well, and gave it a pat. The two were settled, and the one who had called for Moro gave her a bite.

"Ouch! I just finished explaining to your sibling that it isn't nice to bite me!" Kaoru scolded playfully.

_"It isn't nice to be wandering into someone's home."_ a voice said from behind. Kaoru's eyes went wide and she looked around. No one could be seen.

"Wh-where are you?" Kaoru asked. Suddenly, she looked to the entrance and saw a huge shadow. It was replaced by a large white wolf, it's yellow eyes giving a deadly stare.

_"What are you doing here? In my cave? With my pups?" _Moro asked fiercely as she walked in.

"Not all of these little ones are yours!" Kaoru had the courage to say when she put Moro's two pups down and started to walk to Moro. Moro instinctively rushed up to Kaoru and made her sit.

_"What gives you the courage, the right to speak to me like that! Do you not realize I am a god?"_ Moro asked.

"I realize you are a god...I also realize that you have my sister. I want her back." Kaoru said.

_"You are her sister?"_ Moro asked and sniffed. Yes. She could tell that there was a similar scent.

"Yes. I want her back. You have no right...to keep her!" Kaoru cried.

_"Foolish girl! I could kill you right now, do you realize that?"_ Moro asked.

"Y-yes..." Kaoru answered. Moro couldn't help but smile as she strode past.

_"I will give you a chance to live. Get out of my forest, get out of my home, stay away from my pups. That is all I ask, and I will not kill you."_ Moro said as she sat by her pups.

"I will do that...when I have my sister with me." Kaoru said. Moro snarled and rushed back to Kaoru.

_"She is my daughter now! I claimed her! You have no right to take her away from me."_ Moro said.

"You had no right to take her away from me!" Kaoru said in return and Moro's fur stood on end. She growled, and then gave Kaoru a roar of anger. Kaoru was shaking, but she stood her ground.

_"Leave. If you do not, I will kill you." _Moro said.

"I'm not leaving without her." Kaoru said and then saw a white ball of fluff off to the side. She walked over to it, and Moro got in her way.

"Is that another one of your children?" Kaoru asked.

_"Yes...my daughter. Her life was, short lived."_ Moro answered sharply.

"So that is why...you've taken in my sister..." Kaoru said. Moro's anger ceased, and her fur relaxed. She brushed past Kaoru again, and over to her pups.

_"Perhaps..."_ she answered. Kaoru began to walk to the entrance of the cave. Moro smiled, feeling she had won this arguement. Kaoru turned to Moro.

"Wolfgod...you may be her wolf mother, but I am her human sister." Kaoru said and then left. Moro felt a little shaken at the girl's words. What did she mean by that? How could words like that come out of a little girl like her? Moro wondered what Kaoru would do. Would she steal her sister back? Only time would tell. One thing Moro knew: If Kaoru were to ever come back, she would have to kill the girl. She turned her attention to her pups, and smiled at them.

_"If you ever come back...I will have to kill you."_ Moro said quietly, and looked at San. She gave her daughter a lick.

Kaoru walked through the forest, she didn't know where she was going. How could a 5 year old survive in this forest? She wouldn't. She would live with her neighboring town, for now... When she would be older, she would live in the forest, adapt to it's ways. Moro was her mother now, but Kaoru was still alive. She was still Mei--San's older sister. As Kaoru finally made it to her neighboring town, she told them everything (besides San) and they allowed her to stay there until she was older to live in the forest by herself. _'I will never leave her. I am her older sister. I will always watch her, always protect her. Like you will do wolfgod, I will do the same.'_ Kaoru thought as she entered a small house she would be calling 'home'. Yes, she would always watch over her little sister, and no matter how long it would take..maybe someday she would have her sister back. For now, her sister was a wolf...she would always be one. Hopefully, in the future she would be human once more. Kaoru would wait until that day came, and happiness filled her as she dreamed about seeing her younger sister once again.

A/N: well, there's the first chapter of this story! I hope you all like it so far so plz leave a review :) the next chapter will be about San mostly of how she is adapting to being a wolf and all, and Kaoru will be watching from a distance and all. here's a little insight into the next chapter: -5 years have passed, and San is becoming more like a wolf every day! Kaoru is able to slip away from the village and watch over her sister from a distance. But what happens when Moro finds out that Kaoru has been watching all this time? What questions will come to her mind when she sees Kaoru? _"Trying to steal her away from me? I will not allow it!"_- well, there's the insight, and i hope u stick with this story! or at least give it a chance ;) -Em


	2. A New Life, For Both Of Us

A/N: allrighty! here's chapter 2 of my story. I hope you like it so far :) 'sides, no one ever said San had any siblings, so I thought it'd be a good idea :) um...yea haha anyways, here's chapter 2! Happy Reading! Leave a review too plz:) o yea, just tellin ya, this will be a long chapter lol so i hope u take the time to read all of it ;) o yea for the most of it it's in San's pov when she's 5 so I tried to make it come from a 5 year old...just lettin ya know ahead of time so Happy Reading:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Mononoke or any of it's characters. I just own Kaoru :)

**Chapter 2: A New Life, For Both Of Us**

_Kaoru was relieved when she finally was out of the forest, on the other side. It was there that nearby villagers from the other town spotted her, tired, hungry, weak... They rushed up to her, and immediately brought her to their town. It was there she would live from now on, until she was old enough to live in the forest. When she was taken care of and treated until she was well, the villagers decided to have her live with a family in the town. They had chosen the family with one girl in it. Her brother seemed to have died a year ago. The girl Kaoru would be staying with had long black hair that went to her waist, but it was now in a tight high bun. As Kaoru entered the small house, her new 'sister' showed her to her new room. The light was turned on to reveal a simple room with a bed, closet, a window, and nearby desk._

_"Well, here's your new room. I hope you like it." the girl said, though sadness filled her voice._

_"Thank you...I just hope that I'm not going to be any trouble for you and your parents." Kaoru said with a small bow and walked to the bed. The girl followed, and sat down next to her._

_"What is your name? Where did you come from?" the girl asked._

_"My name's Kaoru. I came from the town on the other side of the forest." Kaoru explained simply._

_"You mean you traveled through the forest! All by yourself!" the girl cried, amazed._

_"Not by myself...with my family and the other villagers in my town. It's really bad luck that we ran into the wolfgod of the whole forest." Kaoru said._

_"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss. My brother was killed by that wolfgod a year ago when he was travelling through it." the girl said with a frown._

_"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss as well. You must have been really close... I guess this is his room." Kaoru said._

_"Yes...yes it is." the girl said and then faced Kaoru, hand outstretched. "My name is Eboshi. It's a pleasure to meet you Kaoru. I hope you and I can become good friends." Eboshi said with a smile and the two shook._

_"I'd be honored to have a good friend like you. Tell me though Eboshi, hold old are you?" Kaoru asked._

_"Nine." Eboshi answered simply._

_"Haha. I see. We're only 4 years apart, that's a relief." Kaoru said with a giggle. Eboshi only smiled._

_"Tell me, Kaoru, how are you the only survivor? I mean...it's sort of hard to believe that out of everyone from your town, you, a 5 year old is still alive." Eboshi said. Kaoru was silent, she couldn't tell the whole truth like she wanted to._

_"I..well, I strayed away from my family...and when I came back, they were all dead." Kaoru said._

_"Then, how did you know that...it was Moro?" Eboshi asked._

_"Mo-ro? Is that the wolfgod's name?" Kaoru asked and Eboshi nodded. "Well...I know it was Moro because I...saw her kill my parents." Kaoru finished quietly._

_"That's horrible! Someday I'm going to show that wolf who's boss!" Eboshi cried._

_"N-no don't do that!" Kaoru cried nervously. Eboshi gave Kaoru a confused look. "See when...I guess, when my parents were in danger as their lives were at stake...they made my little sister a sacrifice in exchange for their lives. Can you imagine a baby being their key outta there? I can't...Well, Moro killed my parents out of rage and then, took my sister with her." Kaoru explained._

_"Oh...that's horrible! I mean, it's just strange and cruel to use your sister as a sacrifice. So, they didn't get away it...what happened to your sister?" Eboshi asked. Kaoru didn't answer, and Eboshi assumed that her sister was killed by Moro._

_"I'm so sorry about you losing your sister." Eboshi could only say and got up. "We will be having dinner soon so get unpacked and join us downstairs, okay?" she said with a smile and walked out. Kaoru smiled slightly. Eboshi seemed like a nice person, and a great friend to get to know. It's just...if she was so willing to kill Moro and her pups, then she would also set her heart on killing San as well... and Kaoru knew that she could never let that happen._

5 years later. . .

_San's POV_

The sunrise was pretty, it always was. When my brothers and I would sleep in, the sun would always wake us up, no matter how sleepy we were. It was either the sun, or Mother. On this day, I woke up groggily to see nobody next to me. My brothers always slept next to me, but they weren't here. Where were they? I left my home, and looked out. I saw my brothers training. Oh yeah! That's right, today we would all train. Uh-oh... Today we would all train, and I was late! I ran as fast as I could to my brothers who were wrestling with eachother. I heard Riku yelp as his ear was nipped by Hikaru. They stopped when they saw me panting for breath.

_"There you are San! You're late!" _Hikaru said as he walked over to me. I gave him a hug, and Riku trotted over, a smirk on his face.

_"Mother's not going to be pleased that you were late today San." _Riku teased me. I stuck out my tongue.

"I'll make it up to her you'll see!" I countered. I always didn't like it when my brothers would tease me.

_"Oh really? How so?"_ Riku asked, and that only made me more mad! I clenched a fist and wanted to give him a punch, so I got into the position Mother showed me two days ago. Riku was about to pounce, but Hikaru got in the way of our little arguement.

_"That's enough Riku. Stop being so mean to San."_ Hikaru growled. I stuck out my tongue playfully. Riku only snorted, and walked somewhere else to practice with his sharp claws on a tree bark nearby. I started to laugh happily, but Hikaru turned to me, his yellow eyes wanted me to look at him.

"Wh-what is it Hikaru?" I asked him.

_"San...Mother says that you should be training more often now. Even though you're smaller then us she still wants you to become leader after she dies." _Hikaru said to me. Even though we were only 5 years of age, with Mother's training and teaching it was like we were upped (sp?) in age by 3 years.

"Oh...I know. I'm sorry I promise I'll train extra hard tommorow!" I said confidently and Hikaru licked my face. Riku walked over, an evil look in his eyes.

_"Riku? What's wrong?"_ Hikaru asked.

_"Humans. I smell them, they're nearby. I think..over there. Let's go check it out."_ Riku answered and before the siblings could protest, Riku was off. I sighed, and rode on Hikaru's back as we went down to track Riku. We found him shortly, and saw that he had his eyes fixed on two human girls. We spied, wondering what they were doing. I was asking myself, "Don't they know who's forest this is? Don't they have the brains to figure out that if they stay here they'll die?" Oh well, humans were dumb after all. They thought they were so superior compared to the animals of the forest, when clearly it was the other way around. I could feel Riku's blood lust, wanting to slay his first human to show Mother that he would be worthy of becoming wolf leader. We were silent, and listened. One of the girls was taller than the other by four inches, and she had her long black hair loose. The other girl had her dark chocolate hair in a very small ponytail. I gasped slightly, the girl with dark chocolate hair...I felt like I had seen her before but, where would that have been? It was hazey, but I felt like I remembered her from when I was 3, straying from Mother and my brothers. I found my way home somehow with a little help from a voice nearby. I was relieved, but then when I looked up at the trees someone was watching me, Quickly disappearing before I could see who it was.

"So this is where _it_ happened?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yes...right here. Sometimes I...I wonder if I would just visit this spot I'd get to see her." the other girl replied.

"Kaoru, you really need to stop dwelling on the past. It'll only tear you apart." the black haired girl said. The other smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Eboshi. You're right. I just thought that taking a walk through the forest with you would lift my spirits a little. I guess we should be heading back now." Kaoru said. Kaoru and Eboshi? I would remember those names, it was always a smart idea to remember the names of others, especially strangers in case you needed to know about them. In this case, learning and knowing human names was very important. As the two girls began to walk back to their hometown, Riku started to growl under his breath a low tone of disgust and rage. He croached, ready to strike. I gave Riku a look, and so did Hikaru, but Riku didn't want to reason. He growled some more, but stopped. We wondered what was wrong, and looked at the two humans. The one named Kaoru was looking in our direction. Were we not hidden well enough! Had she spotted us! This was bad..really bad!

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Eboshi asked and looked to where her friend stared. I looked at Kaoru, and for some reason I felt like her stare wasn't directed toward Riku...but to me! Her eyes weren't staring in rage, or in anger but...they seemed to be in delight for some reason. Her stare ceased, and she smiled at Eboshi.

"Nothing's wrong. I thought I heard a noise but it was only a squirrel. Must be getting it's nuts." Kaoru lied with a smile and the two walked off. As the one named Eboshi talked, we listened to this information.

"You know, I may _just_ be 14, but I've come up with a brilliant weapon that will send those animals running with their tails between their legs! Do you want to see the bueprints for it back at the house? I have the whole town interested in my idea, and it just might work too! We could get rid of Moro once and for all!" Eboshi cried. That was it. That moment, I knew that Eboshi would be a bad person, my enemy. But what about Kaoru? What about her?

"Hm...I think I'll keep it a surprise until you decide to use it." was Kaoru's reply as they walked off. When we knew it was safe to come out of hiding, we jumped into the space we could fit.

_"What were you thinking! Killing two humans here and now!" _Hikaru snarled.

_"I smelled humans! You know what Mother told us about them! We hate them, we must destroy them! That was our chance Hikaru, you should have joined!"_ Riku answered.

_"It's that kind of attitude that made Mother choose San over you for the next leader."_ Hikaru said and Riku snarled, teeth ready to bite into flesh. Riku lunged at Hikaru, and they began a fight.

"Knock it off you two! Stop it!" I cried, trying not to alarm anyone in the town near us. My brothers wouldn't stop, and already they both wore scratches and bites, blood dripping onto the ground. "That's enough! STOP!" I cried but it wasn't any good! My brothers would fight to the end this time (this wasn't the first fight they got into), and there wasn't anything that I could do! A vicious howl stopped my brothers from fighting, and a large white wolf pounced them both, seperating them.

_"That is enough! Both of you! I am very disappointed!"_ Mother growled as she looked at both of them. They whimpered, tail between their legs.

_"We're sorry, Mother."_ they said together.

"Mother..." was all I could say. What else could I tell her? She turned to me, and knelt down. As I got on her back, she signaled for my brothers to follow.

_"We need your wounds fixed up. Come, we will visit the great Lord of the Forest."_ Mother said and we were brought to a huge lake, a lone island stood in the middle. We swam over, and my brothers waited patiently. So did I, and soon I was face to face with the Lord of the Forest! He was amazing, I couldn't believe it! Then...he did something, strange. He came over to me after making my brothers' wounds healed, and placed his forehead lightly on mine. There was a flash of light, and I was all alone...with the Forest Lord in front of me.

_"Kaoru?"_ he asked me.

"Wh-what? I'm not Kaoru...I'm San!" I said. The Forest Lord seemed to be saddened, but he understood he mixed me up with Kaoru. Wait, Kaoru..she was the girl I had seen with that Eboshi! Why did he mistake her for me? It was weird. Instantly, I was surrounded by my family. Mother made her gruffing noise to signal the Forest Lord to join her in a chat. My brothers and I waited for them to finish, and when he left (it was amazing how he could walk on the water!) Mother came over.

_"San. Hikaru. Riku. It is time we left this place. You must not speak of it to anyone. You will pretend you never came here. Only come when it is neccessary."_ Mother instructed and we nodded, following her out of the lake where the Forest Lord seemed to dwell almost all the time. As we were away from the lake, I asked Mother, "Mother, the Forest Lord called me by the name Kaoru. Why'd he do that?" Mother didn't answer me though, and she stopped. Instinctively so did we, and she turned to me. Her yellow eyes gazed into mine. She nipped me on the cheek a little, and gave a lick right after.

_"Some things my daughter, are better left unsaid then seen with open eyes."_ Mother said to me, and then continued to press on back home. I didn't know what that meant, but it didn't sound nice at all. Was Mother hiding something from me? Why would she? I mean...I was her favorite wasn't I? As we continued to walk home, I suddenly felt someone calling to me. I looked up, and saw the Forest Lord! He seemed to want to talk to me. Without hesitation (since I was the last to follow, in front of me was Riku and in front of him Hikaru) I seperated myself from my family and went off to follow him. The minute I started to venture toward him, he turned away.

"Wait! Wait please!" I pleaded with him and when I finally seemed to have caught up with him...I realized that I was never in this part of the forest! I was lost...and I didn't know the way home. I was scared, and started to panic. I cried...just like a 5 year old. Suddenly, I heard a rustle behind me. I gasped, and turned. Nothing could be seen. It scared me, I didn't know what to do and I made myself more worried and screamed, but nothing came out of my mouth. I wasn't screaming? I felt like I was.. I was! It's just...no sound seemed to come out of my mouth. The rustle grew louder, and I was scared. All of a sudden, out of the shadows Kaoru appeared. Instead of fear, I felt anger and joy. Maybe I could take her on myself, show Mother who was the best fighter!

"Wh-who are you?" I asked her, hoping to get answers from her. Besides, even though I found out her name, it didn't mean I didn't have to be smart to play dumb to gather more information about the humans.

"You should know who I am. You heard my name when you and your brothers were spying on me." Kaoru replied, sly as ever! I pouted, and then drew out my dagger made of stone. I made it myself (I was so proud when I saw how sharp it really was!).

"Stay away human! Mother says your evil!" I warned. Kaoru took a step foward, I extended my hand with my weapon in it, ready to strike.

"Humans aren't evil. Well, not all of them. Are you lost?" Kaoru asked. Like I would tell this girl that I was lost. Ha!

"N-no I just...I was just getting ready to go home!" I answered angrily. Okay, I was just being a little brat now I had to admit.

"Then why were you screaming?" Kaoru asked.

"I wasn't screaming!" I cried, tears began to flow because I _was_ screaming, screaming for help...I was being weak. Kaoru walked over, and gave me a hug. It was an awkward moment, and I resisted and pushed her back. She smiled, and extended her hand.

"I'll help you. Take my hand, I'll lead you back to your mother and brothers." she said.

"Why should I trust you? Mother says to never trust humans, no matter how they look and react!" I asked warily.

"Because you've trusted me before. Isn't that enough to tell you that I'm someone who can be trusted?" Kaoru answered simply. I was surprised, and I did take her hand. She led me out of that part of the forest, and I looked back to see the Forest Lord! Smiling I could see it! It was like there was something he wanted to tell me. I guess, this human was trustworthy. It was strange, I felt no time pass by. Only when Kaoru let go of my hand. I looked around cluelessly, and realized we were near my home. I looked at Kaoru, and she looked at my home.

"Thank you..human. You are trustworthy, I guess.." I told her. She looked at me, and smiled simply.

"I'm glad. You must not speak of this to your mother though, San." Kaoru said and before I could ask her how she knew my name, she walked off back to her hometown. I was left there, standing like an idiot. I snapped out of it, and rushed back home to recieve a scolding from Mother. The moment I entered the cave, Riku started to laugh at me and walked up to me with bright eyes.

_"You're in troooooouble!"_ Riku chanted with a laugh. Hikaru sighed with a weak growl as he closed his eyes.

_"Riku, you're only making yourself look like a fool. Have you no shame in your actions?"_ Hikaru asked. Riku turned to face his brother, snarling.

_"I have no shame whatsoever. It's San's fault for leaving the pack to go after something and get lost in the forest."_ Riku said sharply. Suddenly, Mother appeared in front of us, and Riku backed away slowly.

_"That's enough out of your mouth Riku. San, where did you go? Do you realize how worried I was?"_ Mother asked me. I bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry Mother. I saw the Forest Lord, and I wanted to ask him...about, about his mix up and all and then I got lost." I explained.

_"If you were lost, how could you find your way back? I would have thought you would be screaming right now."_ Mother asked me.

"Well Kao--..." _"You must not speak of this to your mother though, San."_ Kaoru's words filled my mind. Mother looked at me, her head tilted slightly in question. _"Well?"_ Mother asked me.

"Well I found a way back...and luckily retraced my steps to come back home." I lied, and Mother gave me a lick.

_"Well, if that is true, I am glad you are back safe and sound."_ she said to me, and then walked out to the ledge of our home. I felt guilty at this point, lying to Mother like that. When night fell, my brothers were waiting for me to sleep between them (so they wouldn't start a fight during the middle of the night).

"I'll be right there. Until then, don't fight...please." I said and walked outside. I looked for Mother from left to right, and then up. There I saw her, lying down on the top of our cave, looking out over the forest. It was her job, protecting it, and she did such a wonderul job at that!

_"Hello San. What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"_ Mother asked, her voice calm and sweet. I scrambled up to lie down on Mother's soft fur, and closed my eyes happily. Then I realized, that what I was going to tell her would make her mad, so I sat up right after.

"Um...Mother I..I wasn't really, telling the 'truth' back there." I told her.

_"What did you change, to make it a lie?"_ Mother asked.

"Well um...after I got lost I, someone helped me find my way home.." I said.

_"Who helped you? A human!"_ Mother asked, alarmed.

"Y-yes..." I said and Mother rose up from her spot. I stared into her stern eyes as my began to fill up with tears.

_"Foolish child! You allowed yourself to be saved, by a human? They are deceitful creatures, trying to make you think they are worthy to trust! What did the human who helped you say to you?"_ Mother asked.

"Well...she only told me that she'd bring me home and I was scared during that time, and I know that I was asking for trouble if a human wanted to help me but...Mother something about _that_ human made me think it was all right for her to help me." I explained. Mother didn't seem well from that point. The fact that I had mentioned the part about trusting Kaoru made her uneasy.

_"Tell me, San. That human...her name, was it Kaoru? What did she tell me? Did she poison you with loving words?"_ Mother asked me.

"Her name was Kaoru... and no, she didn't poison me at all. She just...led me home. Mother, that human...I've seen her before. I think...I always have." I told Mother. I was breaking my promise to Kaoru, about not telling about her to Mother. How was I to know, that if I had told Mother something bad would happen? Mother got up from her spot, and looked toward the village. She narrowed her eyes, as if to look for someone. Kaoru, perhaps? She saw no one, and sat back down. She let out a growl that slowly turned into a sigh.

_"San... You mustn't trust that human. She may seem to be trustworthy, but you must always stay on your guard when you are around humans."_ Mother instructed me.

"But Mother I--..." I stopped myself. This was the first time, the first time I had spoken back to her. Whenever she said anything to me, I obeyed. Except this time...was different.

_"San. You will not protest. I am telling you this because I love you. You must understand."_ Mother said to me. I was relieved that she was so calm about it, and took a sigh.

"Yes, Mother." I obeyed, and walked back into the cave. Tommorow would be a new day, and it would certainly be more enjoyable. Still, not trusting Kaoru...for some reason I wanted to trust her so badly.. Why was that?

Moro's POV

I couldn't believe this...that girl, that human child. All this time, had she always been here? Unseen? In my forest? All this time...that little sneak. Had she been waiting for a chance to steal my daughter from me? So many questions filled my mind, but I decided that a good night's rest would be better. I would worry about her in the morning. Except, something kept me awake. It was how San had almost disobeyed what I had told her. She would never do that...how could that girl be so special to her? Hm...a rather stupid question for me to ask myself, since I know the answer.

_"So, she has been watching her sister, all this time?"_ I wondered and heard someone in the distance. I growled, and made sure my prey heard me. _"Who's there? Show yourself before I lunge."_ I warned, and saw her! Standing before me was that small, 5 year old child that had walked into my cave that day...trying to reclaim her sister.

"I see you are doing well, wolfgod." Kaoru said to me. My fur stood on all end. At first I was going to yell at her, saying, _"Trying to steal my daughter? I will not allow it!"_ but instead, I would make this a little conversation, see her side of the story perhaps...

_"I've heard about you from San. How she feels like she knows you from some time ago... and how you showed her the way back home. If you think this is going to change anything, you're wrong. Stay away from her."_ I growled. Kaoru sighed sadly.

"You can't make me stay away from her, Moro. What did I tell you 5 years ago?" Kaoru asked me. It hit me then, her words from so long ago. It still amazed me that such powerful words came from a small body like hers. _"You may be her wolfmother, but I am her humansister."_ Her words echoed in my head, and now I seemed to understand. She was serious.

_"I see...so, you are true to your word. You, as the oldest are ready to protect her."_ I said to her, a sly smile on my face.

"I was always ready to protect her from the moment she was born. I plan to continue watching her from a distance as she grows. I don't want to be left out of her life, even though I may be a total complete human stranger to her. She's a wolf...I can't change that. I'm a human, I can't change that... What I can change, somehow, is to show her that not all humans are evil as you see us." Kaoru said.

_"Not evil? Humans? Dear child, have you seen what the humans have tried to done to me? My cubs, Nago and his boar tribe? What they have tried to do to the forest itself? The Lord of the Forest as well? You know nothing."_ I hissed.

"I have not seen with my own eyes what we have tried to do...but I have heard. How we want to rid the forest of the animals, how we want to burn the forest for more land for new towns... How we want to kill the Forest Lord, in order to obtain gain. Money, greed... I do know, Moro. How I feel, isn't what you think all humans think. I'm saddened at how we are trying to take away the forest, and it's creatures. I wish that we would never do that, and be thankful for this beautiful forest." Kaoru said.

_"Such beautiful words, from an ugly human."_ I couldn't help but say.

"Maybe on the outside, but on the inside I could be as beautiful as the forest before us." Kaoru replied with a laugh. Her change in the mood made me nervous for some reason, and I stood my ground and started to growl. Kaoru faced me.

"Moro...I want to visit you, your cubs, and San. I want her to get to know me...I want us to be as close as sisters as we could possibly be...even though we'll only be friends." Kaoru said to me.

_"Never! I shouldn't let you have one moment with her! Somehow, someway I can feel it that you will want to change her. She is wolf, like you said. She cannot change, like you said."_ I said to her defensively.

"I never said I wanted to change her. I want her to see that not all humans are evil, and I am the best to do it. You know perfectly well why too." Kaoru said to me.

_"Why should I trust you anyways human? For all I know, you could be plotting something with your friend, Eboshi! I heard what she had said to you, her weapon to kill us. Whatever it is we will not die, but still, it makes us worry and wonder." _I said to her.

"So the great wolfgod shows fear?" Kaoru teased. I growled, and showed her my sharp teeth. She only smiled slightly.

_"You really plan to show San the other side of humans?"_ I asked her as I started to fidget a little.

"Yes. That's all I want to do. Nothing more. Just visit occasionally, once in a while." Kaoru answered. I couldn't help but pace around now, my answer to say yes was too hard to say.

_"Nnnrgh...Fine. I will allow it."_ I finally said to her. She seemed to be happy from my answer, and told me she would visit tommorow afternoon, and that I should tell San about her visit. As she began to leave, I barked at her quietly. She turned to look at me, questioning eyes.

_"I will warn you though child, if you try to steal San away from me, I will never let you live the next time I see you."_ I said to her, and she only laughed.

"I'm sure if you killed me in front of San, you'd feel guilty because when she accepts me as a friend, she'll be devastated that her own mother killed her human friend." she said to me and before I could answer, she rushed off back to her town. I growled out of anger, out of embarrassment (somewhat), and out of nervousness. I would tell San about Kaoru's visit, but nothing more! I went to our cave, and entered. I saw them, my beloved children. I curled up behind them, and placed my tail over their bodies. They seemed to cuddle, and I placed my head next to Riku. Slowly, closing my eyes to a good night's rest.

Kaoru's POV

I slowly crept back to Eboshi's home, hoping no one knew that I was out on a little trip to see Moro. As I hopped on to the roof quietly, I snuck back into my room. I was relieved to see everyone still asleep. I'd have to lie to them about tommorow afternoon, but what would be my excuse? Oh well...no need to think about it now. I would just make up one in the morning. I closed my door quietly, and squirmed into my bed, under the warm sheets. I couldn't wait. Tommorow I would see my sister, spend time with her. I knew it would be rough the first time round, but soon (I knew), we would become good friends. It had been 5 years since I had seen her...and yet, to me she hadn't changed. It was strange considering the last time I saw her she was only a baby... As I closed my eyes, I dreamed. Seeing my sister, having fond memories with her as she grew, watching her become a fullfledged wolf...watching her grow into a beautiful young woman (I felt like her mother at that point of the dream), and finally, of her happiness. It made me smile. _'Kaoru...'_ a voice called in my mind during my dream. I bolted up, who was that? Who had called my name? The voice..it was strong and deep, and at the same time sweet and soft. I had heard that voice before...but, where? Oh well, I'd worry about that later. I fell back to sleep peacefully, for tommorow San would meet me for the first time--er, the second.

A/N: so ends chapter 2! the next will be about how Kaoru and San's friendship starts, and if it starts out way down low, somewhat in the middle...or a friendly bond from the very beginning! what do you think? -waits for response- -response is crickets in backround- . . . um...hahaha it's possible (?) . -sweatdrops- anyways, here's a little insight to the next chapter: - _"San, the human; Kaoru will be visiting us today."_ Moro had said. Meeting Kaoru? A human? So many questions gathered in San's mind...what would Kaoru say? what would she do? How would Kaoru and herself get along when clearly they were just too different! Would this be a good start to a great friendship, or something to make San wonder about humans more? "Hello? Moro? Anyone here?" a voice called from below. In an instant, everyone's eyes turned on the human who was happily climbing her way to greet the wolf tribe.- well, there's the insight. soo, i hope u guys liked this chapter as well, plz leave a review and...chapter 3 will be comin' soon! -Em


	3. New Friends, or Foes? Who're Human!

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update! for those of u who like my story so far, thanks! anyways, here's chapter 3 to my story! Happy Reading and plz leave a review!

**Chapter 3: New Friends or New Foes? Who're Human!**

Kaoru woke up bright and early, getting ready for her visit. Although, it made her nervous, how she was so cheerful in early morning. _'I really should sleep in...but then I'll be too sluggish for the afternoon! It's exciting...still, even knowing that San had no clue who I really made my stomach have butterflies for breakfast today...I've only met the wolf tribe once! That was when her first borns were only small little fuzz balls..and San was just a baby.'_ Kaoru thought to herself as she sat down with everyone at the table.

"So Kaoru, what are you going to be doing today?" Eboshi asked her.

"I was thinking I'd go for a short walk in the forest today. Spend some time in some places I found yesterday and stuff. I'll be back by late afternoon... but there's nothing to worry about." Kaoru replied happily to reassure everyone, and Eboshi gave her a stare. Kaoru eyed her beloved friend. "Wh-what are you doing today Eboshi?" Kaoru added and Eboshi's parents looked at their daughter expectantly.

"I think I'm going to try out my latest weapon in the forest as well. We could go together if you like." Eboshi answered with a smile.

"Ah! _That_ weapon is one fine example of how we humans are smarter than those beasts." Eboshi's mother said with a wave of her hand. Eboshi smiled sheepishly. _'I doubt that...'_ Kaoru thought.

"Oh yeah...you told me about this weapon of yours. What are you going to try it on?" Kaoru asked, uneasy.

"The Boars of course. They're a dumber tribe compared to the wolf. Besides, someday they'll just become game for us with my weapons." Eboshi answer simply and her father chuckled.

"Ah, we sure raised a smart child." he said. Eboshi smiled, and Kaoru did too, happy for her friend. Eboshi turned to Kaoru with a questioning look.

"I'll be going to the forest this afternoon." Kaoru said, thinking that was the answer to Eboshi's question.

"Good. Then we'll wait till afternoon." Eboshi replied with a small smile as Kaoru did the same.

The afternoon was coming, Moro knew. Yet, she still wouldn't tell San about Kaoru's visit. Moro sighed as she saw her two sons fighting...again. She quickly rushed over silently and got in between their squabble.

_"How many times have I said it, both of you."_ Moro barked.

_"Never attack your own kind, we cannot afford to lose a member of this clan."_ the two boys recited.

_"And what do my eyes see before me?"_ Moro asked. The brothers walked backwards slowly, ears low and their tails between their legs. San couldn't help but laugh a little, and Moro turned to her. San quickly stood up straight and stared at her mother. Moro closed her eyes, and sighed. She signaled San to follow and the two went to the top of their cave. Their brothers would continue their training, without killing eachother in the process.

"Yes Mother?" San asked. Moro took another sigh and was on her stomach, lying down on the rock.

_"San, the human; Kaoru will be visiting us today. She will be arriving shortly."_ Moro said through grit teeth. Moro turned to her daughter, and saw that San had a blank expression. Moro was puzzled by her reaction.

_"Well? What do you think? How do you feel about this information? Speak, child."_ Moro said.

"Really? Is Kaoru coming?" San asked, almost sounding delighted.

_"Yes, she is. Don't tell me that you care for that human." _Moro said in a disgusted tone.

"Of course not! Still, I'm..._interested_." San put it. Interested? That wasn't the word San was really feeling, but it would get her mother off her back. Really, San felt just excited to see Kaoru, she wanted questions answered..she wanted to see how this human was compared to all the rest. There was something about Kaoru...even though she was a human, that made San feel warm inside when Kaoru was with her. It was strange.

_"Interested? Hm, well, I will leave you and your brothers be when she arrives. I have to talk with Nago of the boar tribe today so I expect you and your brothers to be on your best behavior. So don't get any ideas about killing her."_ Moro said with a huff. San couldn't help but giggle with a nod.

"I won't. I just hope Riku will feel the same." San answered and Moro smiled.

As Kaoru and Eboshi walked through the forest, it would take a couple of minutes to reach the point of their seperation. Eboshi, in her hands, was something long and heavy. It was wrapped in very fragile paper, that if it was ripped it would rip so easily. As they continued their journey, Kaoru couldn't help but continue to stare at Eboshi's contraption. Eboshi finally noticed, and smiled as she swung her weapon at Kaoru. Kaoru couldn't help but have her eyes grow wide. She looked at Eboshi, and Eboshi smiled. This made Kaoru feel a little better.

"BANG! BANG!" Eboshi cried and Kaoru ducked for cover with her eyes closed and hands over her head. She opened her eyes when she heard Eboshi laugh.

"Hmph. Eboshi that wasn't very nice!" Kaoru cried, her hand standing on end. Eboshi continued to laugh. Kaoru pouted and turned away from Eboshi who put her hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. It was just something I couldn't pass up! Please, forgive me?" Eboshi asked and gave a little lip. Kaoru couldn't help but turn her frown upside down. The two laughed. As they pressed on, Kaoru stopped and Eboshi turned, wondering what was wrong.

"Umm...Eboshi, what _is_ that exactly?" Kaoru asked and pointed to Eboshi's weapon.

"Oh this? I thought you wanted to wait and see." Eboshi said.

"I did. But since we're not going the same way in a few minutes I thought that I could see." Kaoru replied. Eboshi unwrapped her weapon, and Kaoru gasped in amazement and in horror.

"Ta-dah! I call it a rifle. Hopefully when I'm old enough I'll be able to have it modified and even better so it could kill even the gods!" Eboshi said.

"Wh-whoa...Eboshi... it--it's-"

"Too speechless Kaoru?" Eboshi laughed. Kaoru couldn't help but nod with a sad smile. As the two were at a fork in the road, Kaoru went right as Eboshi went left. As Eboshi was left to be unseen, Kaoru looked up and prayed that today Eboshi would not run into any boars, and that they would be safe. She continued her journey to Moro's home.

As Moro was on top of her home, she could smell Kaoru's sent as it came closer. She looked through the forest, and saw the girl make her way up. She was swift and agile for a human like her. Had she been used to the forest by now? Questions still stirred through Moro... but she let them be. She stood up and jumped down. Riku and Hikaru also sensed Kaoru's presence, and right away Riku's fur stood up.

_"Who is that? This scent..."_ Hikaru said silently. Riku's muzzle shriveled up and he growled, his teeth were showing.

"Could it be...her?" San wondered. Still, her senses weren't that great compared to her brothers, and she was left guessing.

_"Human...I smell a human. Someone dare show their face to us!"_ Riku roared as he started to crouch.

"Riku! Knock it off! Mother said to not kill this human. She said that this human would be visiting us today." San said. The three siblings watched as they could see a figure in the forest. The girl made her way up, and inch by inch Riku began to lose his patience. He would charge whenever he could, he would kill a human and earn the right to take place as the next wolf leader. Even if San was Moro's favorite, he still wanted to prove that he could be worthy of leader too.

"Hello? Moro? Anyone here?" Kaoru called from below. As Kaoru could finally be seen, Riku lunged and charged.

"RIKU NO!" San cried. Kaoru turned to see Riku rush at her, and she was prepared. Moro rushed to the scene as well, but watched to see what Kaoru would do.

_"DIE HUMAN!"_ Riku howled and Kaoru easily dodged on her feet, and jumped on Riku's back. He bucked so much he started to get dizzy. When Kaoru was finally thrown off, he charged for the kill. Kaoru dodged again, and then scratched Riku's muzzle. Riku stopped his rampage, and seemed to growl happily as he slowly felt drowsy.

"That's a good pup. You don't want to hurt me... I'm a good person." Kaoru said softly and Riku's fur relaxed as his siblings rushed over. Moro was actually proud of the scene she had witnessed, and trudged over.

Kaoru looked up to see Moro stand over her.

"Hello Moro. I see you're well." Kaoru said with a bright smile. Moro only bowed slightly, and then looked back up.

_"I expect you to stay with my children until I return."_ Moro said.

"Oh? When are you coming back from where you are going?" Kaoru asked as she rubbed behind Riku's ears.

_"I was going to visit Nago and the boar tribe."_ Moro answered. Kaoru walked to Moro and whispered something in her ear. Moro's fur stood a little, but weakly returned to normal as she noded and rushed off. She gave each of her children a lick and ran off like the wind to Nago and his tribe. San, Kaoru, and the two wolf brothers watched as Moro disappeared in the distance. Hikaru walked over to Kaoru, and gave her a sniff.

_"Who are you? Why does Mother trust you so much?"_ Hikaru asked, wanting answers.

"My name is Kaoru. I live in the town to the west. I hope that you and your siblings will be able to accept me as a human...and that you see some other side of humans besides hatred and the desire to kill them." Kaoru explained and turned to Riku who's ears slightly folded down sadly. Hikaru pressed against Kaoru's chest, and in return she gave him a kiss.

_"I am the oldest of us. I will allow you to stay with us for a little while until Mother returns."_ Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"Of course. Thank you for your trust." Kaoru said with a bow.

_"How old are you?"_ Riku asked.

"I'm 10." Kaoru said happily.

_"You are a wise 10 year old. Do you mature more in age like us wolves?"_ Hikaru asked, fascinated.

'Umm...I dunno. Perhaps?" Kaoru answered.

_"I am 5, Hikaru is 6, and San is 5 too. We up in age by three. So really San and I are 8, and Hikaru is 9. Are you sure you are not a 13 year old human?"_ Riku asked, interested.

"Um, I'm pretty sure." Kaoru said with a laugh. The four decided to go somewhere that wasn't their home for a few minutes, and they decided to get to know eachother better. Hikaru and Riku realized that this human was different. She was like San in many ways. San did not look like a wolf, but she was. Perhaps Kaoru was a wolf too, but did not look like it. Already, at first San and her brothers were a little wary of Kaoru... but after playing with her for a while they began to like her as a friend. It made Kaoru happy, seeing that trying to show them what some humans were like was working. Now, if only she could pursuade them...

"Kaoru...have you ever eaten fox before?" San asked.

"Not that I know of." Kaoru answered with a chuckle, and a slight sweatdrop.

"It's really good! Maybe Mother will allow you to stay for lunch." San said with a smile.

"Actually San, my visit will be a short one. I don't think I'll be here until you guys eat lunch. I'm sorry." Kaoru apologized and San seemed disappointed.

_"Kaoru, do you ever spar?"_ Riku asked.

"Sometimes. I plan to live in the forest when I'm old enough." Kaoru answered.

"If you live in the forest, we'll be able to visit you right?" San asked.

"Perhaps. You'll have to wait five years though." Kaoru said and laughed when San pouted.

"Five years is long!" San wailed.

_"San, it is worth the wait. Stop pouting and be happy that Kaoru will be living in the forest."_ Hikaru said with a huff. San sighed, and only nodded simply. Riku got in front of all of them, getting into his fighting stanze (sp?) Moro had taught him and his siblings.

_"If you say that you train, then fight me!"_ Riku challenged.

"No thanks. I already sparred with you this morning." Kaoru answered simply with a shrug. Hikaru got in front of his brother and then bowed slightly.

_"Then, will you spar with me? You are a human yes? A human against a wolf, it intrigues me so."_ Hikaru asked.

"Of course. I would be honored to spar with you mighty wolf pup." Kaoru said with a bow and the two were ready to fight.

Moro and the Boar Tribe

_"Moro? What are you doing here?"_ Nago asked.

_"I have news for you and your tribe. Be on the look out for a woman with a weapon called a...rifle. I don't know what it really is, but it is dangerous to us and our tribes."_ Moro said.

_"Rifle? You really think a weapon with a stupid name like this will hurt us! The boar tribe!"_ Nago snorted.

_"I speak the truth Nago. I heard it from a human girl..."_ Moro said.

_"A human! Moro! You've been in contact with a human? Disgraceful!"_ Nago cried, outraged.

_"This human is different Nago. She has been in contact with my youngest pup San, and I trust her. She told me that her friend would be out in the forest looking for your boars, shooting them down like stupid game. It would be wise to trust her, especially when she's seen what this rifle can do."_ Moro answered.

_"Trustworthy? Are you positive Moro? Hm...yes. Fine. We will be on the look out for this girl and her toy."_ Nago said with a bow, and Moro rushed off, seeing if she could spy on this girl herself.

Kaoru and the Wolf Siblings

Hikaru charged full force, his teeth showing. Kaoru dodged to the side and sent a punch to Hikaru's side. Hikaru easily pulled back, avoiding major force and skidded to a hault.

_"You are very good human."_ Hikaru complimented.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Kaoru said with a laugh as she charged at him. Hikaru dodged going up, and Kaoru followed. She jumped up kicked. Hikaru got the full force of it to his stomach, and he landed with a thud.

_"Hikaru! Get up!"_ Riku said as he rose from his spot. San looked at the two fighters, eyes widened. Hikaru's eyes opened quickly, the yellow slits piercing through pain as he got up slowly. He breathed heavily a little, but was able to regain balance.

"You all right? I didn't hurt you that much did I?" Kaoru asked, concerned.

_"All that's bruised is my pride. I can't believe I did not see that."_ Hikaru grimaced as he took his fighting pose again. Kaoru stood there, looking like an open target. Hikaru wondered what Kaoru had up her sleeve next, but didn't wait to find out. He charged again, and she took one step to the side. Hikaru wondered what would happened next, and saw he was headed straight for a!- BAM! . . . Tree.

_"Hikaru!"_ Riku roared and looked at Kaoru. _"You! That was a dirty trick! You cheated!"_ Riku snarled.

_"Let it go Riku. You're letting your wolf pride get the better of you. I happily accept defeat. You have taught me well."_ Hikaru said with a bow and Kaoru blushed.

"I'm sorry you ran into that tree...hope you can forgive me." Kaoru said with a smile and Hikaru grinned, nodding. The four decided to do something fun for a change, and went down to the river. It was rare, but they were hoping to catch a glimpse of the great Forest Lord, also known as the Great Shishigami.

Moro as she looks for Eboshi

Moro ran through the forest, searching for the girl named Eboshi. She stopped her pace suddenly, when she heard loud cries coming from the west. Her ears perked up, and she heard a noise that she did not recognize. It was loud, a booming noise that pierced through flesh, she could smell fresh blood. She raced toward the scent of dead birds...taking a guess that this Eboshi woman was nearby.

"That's right! Run away! Cowards..." Eboshi muttered to herself as she reloaded her rifle. Moro watched carefully, moving as quietly as she could to not attract attention. Once the rifle was reloaded, Eboshi walked through the forest, wondering where all the wildlife was. Besides the ones she had killed, it seemed that her thirst for blood hadn't been satisfied yet. She was looking for the real deal.

"Where are all the boars today? Don't they normally gather around here?" Eboshi wondered to herself. Moro growled silently, as she crept closer to Eboshi.

"I really wish I could face that damn wolf now with this in hand. I'd easily tear her to shreds." Eboshi muttered to herself.

_"Really, human? You think you could defeat me?"_ Moro growled as she appeared. Eboshi turned, and looked at Moro with courage in her eyes.

"Moro! It's like my prayer has been answered. It's time for payback, revenge is in order for taking my brother away." Eboshi said as she aimed her fire. Moro ran swiftly away from the rifle, making sure that no bullet would hit.

_"Haven't you ever heard? Move on with your life, and stop dwelling on the past."_ Moro said as Eboshi continued to fire at the great wolf god.

"I will never move on until you are dead!" Eboshi roared and reloaded. By this time though, Moro was on top of her, making the rifle skid away.

_"It was not my fault that your foolish brother was killed by my hands. He was in my forest, he was killing the forest with his weapons... I had to put a stop to it."_ Moro explained, anger rising.

"Not your fault! That is the worst excuse coming from a god I have ever heard!" Eboshi roared and was able to kick Moro away. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to her rifle. By the time she looked up though, Moro was gone. She could only hear the wolf gods words as Moro seemed to fade away.

_"You wish to be my enemy? So be it. From this day foward, both of us will live with one purpose only. To kill eachother."_ Moro said and like that, she was gone. Eboshi looked down, her bangs were covering her face.

"That's right... That is what we will strive for." Eboshi mumbled to herself, and decided it was best to go home now. For some reason, she didn't feel like being in the forest alone was a good idea, now that she had failed in killing Moro. She wondered if she would run into Kaoru on the way back.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Riku, and San were at the river. San was jumping from one rock to the other, making herself have some fun while Kaoru watched as she sat on a bigger rock nearby. Hikaru was taking a sip from the clear water while Riku was swimming, and from time to time just for fun he would shake off the water as it happened to land on San. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh when Riku's fur seemed to become all poofy after he shook off.

_"Kaoru, how long are you staying with us?"_ Hikaru asked.

"Not long. Only until your mother comes back." Kaoru replied. San wailed.

"Aw! Hey, Kaoru, did you know that the Lord of the Forest is the greatest spirit of them all in this forest?" San asked. Her brothers were surprised at her reaction when Kaoru announced when she would leave.

"Yes...I did. I actually met him once. But that was when I was very small." Kaoru answered, a small smile crossed.

"Really? Wow... It's said that he only appears to those who are pure, and to those he can trust. You must be really amazing to have been in contact with him at such a young age." San said in awe. Kaoru laughed.

"I think it was by luck that I met the Great Forest Lord." Kaoru answered.

_"Kaoru... what made you choose this path? I mean...you must know that the wolves and all of the animals in this forest do not have a happy life with the humans." _Hikaru asked.

_"Yes. Hikaru brings up a good point. Tell us Kaoru!"_ Riku barked.

"Hm...well, what made me choose this path? For one...I want peace and that's all. I actually, well, I felt that part of my purpose for this visit was to get to know all of you," she started as she rubbed behind Riku's ear. "and show you that not all humans are evil. I mean, you got to know me and look at us now! We're friends!" Kaoru finished as Riku gave her a lick.

_"A good point. What is your other reason?"_ Hikaru asked as he sat down, San was giving him a half hug (she was clinging sort of).

"My other reason...I promised someone that no matter what I would try my hardest at making peace...with the forest, the humans, the animals, and the spirits... I know now that you and the humans have grown far apart from what you know and from what you've seen... But still... I mean, there's always time to try and work anything out. Even if it is at a risk, by giving your life away. I'm willing, to make that sacrifice." Kaoru answered. Hikaru walked over, went behind her and laid his head on her shoulder. She brought her arm up, and pet him on the muzzle.

_"Are you sure you're not older than you look? You speak wise words, peaceful words, words of persuasion...for both sides."_ Hikaru said with a happy whimper.

"Haha. I'm positive." Kaoru answered lovingly.

_"Still...your first purpose to try and make everyone live in peace, how do you know it will come true?"_ Riku asked.

"I don't know...All I can do is try... I will try until I die too 'cause I promised...myself." Kaoru half lied. San walked over, and Hikaru and Riku sat in front of them. San jumped on Kaoru's back, and Kaoru stood up with San on her.

"Hikaru's right! You seem to be more like 14 then 10!" San said. Kaoru smiled.

"I'm a 14 year old in a 10 year old's body." Kaoru joked. Everyone was silent, and stared at her. She couldn't help but laugh. "I was kidding!" she said and they couldn't help but smile. Kaoru looked at San, and then ran around with the wolf brothers following. They splashed in the river, getting soaked, and laughed to their content. At one point San actually jumped off of Kaoru, did a backflip in midair, and landed perfectly on her feet in the water, splashing them all.

"Amazing. You're very agile, it's cool." Kaoru couldn't help but say. She was amazed. San blushed slightly.

"I've been practicing. Want to see what else I can do?" San asked.

_"San, don't overdo it. You might hurt yourself."_ Hikaru said with a warning.

"Don't worry Hikaru I got this down!" San said and rushed at a tree. The brothers and Kaoru watched as San quickly ran up the tree and did another backflip. Too bad though, before she jumped she lost her footing a little and began to fall. At this time, Kaoru rushed to San's side and caught her to escape a probably fatal wound. Luckily, San only got a bad scrape. The brothers rushed over.

_"San! You see what could of happened! You have to be careful!"_ Hikaru scolded as he started to lick the wound clean of the blood that started to drip down a little. San couldn't help but wail in pain.

_"Oh be quiet San! You should be thankful you didn't land on your head! We're lucky to have had Kaoru here save you!"_ Riku snapped.

"Yeah...you're right. Thank you Kaoru. You're quite agile yourself." San said.

"Heheh. Like I said, I'm planning on living in the forest once I'm old enough." Kaoru answered with a laugh.

_"We will wait for you to live in this forest, it will be interesting to see how a human like you will adapt to the forest."_ Riku couldn't help say as he was nudged in the rib slightly.

"I'm learning, and I'm sure once I'm 15 I'll be prepared." Kaoru answered with a smile and bent down to San. She examined San's wound, and then was relieved.

"Well, it's just a minor bruise. I'm glad it wasn't anything serious. Are you okay, San?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Thank you." San answered and Kaoru smiled brightly. Suddenly, without warning, Kaoru and San saw both Hikaru and Riku bow their heads. At first, both girls thought it was Moro, but then turned to see a deer in the distance. He had marvelous antlers, a face like a humans, a shining coat, and strong hooves (i can't really say strong legs since he walks on fours...).

"It's...him!" San said and bowed. Kaoru stood, looking straight at the Lord of the Forest. It seemed he stared back at her as well, and she couldn't help but have her eyes start to widen.

_"Kaoru, that is the Lord of the Forest! Surely you know that in his prescence you must show respect!"_ Riku hissed. The Lord of the Forest slowly walked over to the group, and then was face to face with Kaoru. The scene went from his gaze, to her curious eyes as they stared into his kind and peaceful ones. He closed his eyes then, and placed his forehead right next to hers. A flash of light occured, and Kaoru found herself alone... It was so familiar to her, and she realized that she and the Shishigami were to have a conversation.. at least, a little chat perhaps.

_"Kaoru?"_ The Shishigami asked.

_"Yes. It's me. It's...been a long time."_Kaoru answered.

_"Ah, Kaoru. You've grown and matured quickly, considering you are at such a young age."_ The Shishigami complimented.

_"Thank you but...I think it's only because you saved me that day, and you allowed my life to be spared. I think, that day, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."_ Kaoru answered and bowed her head.

_"Oh? You think I saved you? NO...there is much that you will learn. Sometimes, it is destiny that things turn out the way they have. You, still watching over San, is what keeps you going. That is what makes you strong, it is what makes you so mature. Kaoru...tell me something are you, are you willing to do anything for San?"_ The Shishigami asked.

_"I am well prepared to do anything for her...I will do anything I can to help her too... I promised her that no matter what I would always be there."_ Kaoru answered sharply. The Shishigami formed a smile.

_"Even death? If death is involved, would you come to her rescue? If death were to come between either your friend whom you've known for almost all of your life; now becoming like an older sister to you, and your little sister who hardly knows you...would you die for them both? Or kill the other?"_ The Shishigami asked. Kaoru was puzzled at his question, no answer came out of her mouth. How could she answer a question like that? Even with her maturity, still there were many things that still needed to be learned.

_"I...What can I say, Lord Shishigami? I think...I think that question, I think you will have to save that for another time."_ Kaoru couldn't help but answer, with a smile. The Shishigami's eyes widened, and his grin widened as well. He nodded at her answer.

_"But um...if you could, I know it's not neccessary but, I'd feel a lot better if you could heal San's wound please.."_ Kaoru asked and the Shishigami nodded, and withdrew. The two returned to have San, and her brothers surround them.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" San asked, her eyes were widened in curiousity.

"I'm fine San. There's nothing to worry about." Kaoru replied simply, a smile on her face. As everyone faced the Shishigami, they were surprised as he was already working his magic, healing San's wound. He turned to San, and saying without being in the lord of the forest's spirit realm, "You are lucky having a friend like Kaoru." and walked off across the water, and then into the forest, disappearing in a flash of light. San couldn't help but smile and turned to Kaoru.

"You know, he's right. I am lucky to have a friend like you." San answered with a smile.

"Aw, thank you San. I'm glad you're my friend too." Kaoru answered with a laugh, and couldn't help but think how to thank the Shishigami for what he had done. Oh well, maybe some other time... Moro could be seen in the distance as she rushed over to them. She seemed to be mad.

_"There you are! I was worried about you! I thought I had told you not to stray too far."_ Moro said, sounding worried.

_"We're sorry Mother. We thought the river was all right."_ Hikaru apologized for everyone and bowed.

_"Mother! We saw him! The Lord of the Forest himself! He was incredible!"_ Riku exclaimed.

_"Really now? The Lord of the Forest was here? What did he want?"_ Moro asked.

"He was talking to Kaoru, Mother. Then he healed my wound! I was being careless and fell with a scrape." San replied.

_"Oh?"_ Moro asked, and looked at Kaoru.

"It was just a nice chat Moro." Kaoru said with a smile.

_"Well, all right. Since I am here now Kaoru, you may go. I have business to attend and my pups have gone long enough without training."_ Moro said and she couldn't help but chuckle as her pups whined.

"Haha! Well, allrighty then Moro. I hope I can visit some time soon. I might pop up once in a while." Kaoru said with a wave.

_"Goodbye Kaoru!"_ the wolf brothers said.

"Hope to see you soon!" San said with a wave, and Moro could see how San really like Kaoru. Had Kaoru shown San another side of the humans that might make San vulnerable? Another point of view...what other point of view of a human was there? Moro would ask herself... Oh well, only time would tell...

Kaoru walked down the path that led to Moro's home. She whistled as she went, and wondered if Eboshi had been able to successfully kill anything today... She had hoped that Eboshi hadn't gotten the boar tribe. She sighed, and smiled. _'Oh well, Eboshi will tell me about it anyways later on today.'_ Kaoru thought, and then stopped. A small breeze blew by, and her bangs covered her eyes. She thought about what the Shishigami had asked her recently. Why did he ask her that? Did he know something she didn't? Had he looked into her future? So many questions...it made her head spin. She asked herself, why would a 10 year old think about these things? It bothered her, that she couldn't answer that question. It was hard though...she knew he meant that if she had to choose between Eboshi and San, who would she side with? She tried to think of that situation if it were to ever come, and thought about her answer. Once she realized what that answer was, she promised herself she would never forget it, and keep it with all of her life. After the long pause, she looked up at the sky, and smiled. She put her hands behind her head, and continued walking along, whistling as she went, until she heard a voice call over to her. She turned slightly, and saw Eboshi run over to her. She put her hands at her side, and waved.

"Heyy! Kaoru!" Eboshi called and when she finally reached Kaoru, she gasped for breath.

"Hello Eboshi. How was your hunt?" Kaoru asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you back there? My search wasn't too great..." Eboshi answered.

"Oh? I'm sorry I didn't hear you. So you didn't get anything huh?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really...Just some birds. You won't believe this, but I ran into that wolfgod Moro! I swear Kaoru, she was even taller than she was before!" Eboshi explained.

"Really! What happened tell me!" Kaoru asked, concerned and worried.

"Well, I tried to fire at her but I kept missing... She told me all of these things of how it wasn't her fault for killing my brother, which is just a stupid excuse... and I was almost a gonner, but thanks to my quick thinking she ran away with her tail between her legs!" Eboshi said and half lied.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Kaoru said with a bright smile. _'Boy is that a lie. Moro isn't the type of wolf to just high tail and run.'_ Kaoru thought through her fake smile. Eboshi pat Kaoru on the back, and she winked a little.

"C'mon. Mom and dad will probably be waiting for us. We're already late as it is..." Eboshi said and the two walked down the path. It was soon taht Eboshi stopped.

"Hm? Eboshi what's wrong?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

"Um, I never really got to tell you this but... I'm sorry about what my father said this morning." Eboshi apologized.

"What he-- what are you talking about? He was proud of having a daughter like you." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Yeah but...it's like he forgot you were even there. I mean, you've been a part of my family for a long time now, and not once have I heard them compliment you or anything..." Eboshi said, feeling guilty.

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm glad that you're getting nice compliments. I'm glad that your parents were able to take me in. I don't mind if I don't get compliments at all! So no sweat Eboshi! C'mon, they're probably waiting." Kaoru said and took Eboshi by the hand as the two rushed out of the forest. Eboshi had a surprised look, wondering how Kaoru could be so strong...it made her envious. She wished she was like Kaoru sometimes... I guess that was a compliment too. As they exited the forest, from above the wolves and San watched.

"Mother, when will Kaoru visit us again?" San asked.

_"Soon San, soon. You must be patient."_ Moro answered with a smile.

_"Mother, there's something different about Kaoru...what is it?"_ Hikaru asked.

_"Why don't you ask yourself that question my dear."_ Moro answered and walked off.

_"Hikaru...Kaoru is something special, I can feel it. I think we'll be seeing more of her a lot and often now."_ Riku said and followed Moro back to home.

"Yeah Hikaru, Kaoru's special. We'll see her soon and I can't wait! Maybe you could get a rematch too!" San giggled and rushed off with Riku and Moro. Hikaru looked at his family, back to Kaoru who had just seemed to look up to him before entering the small house. He howled, and then looked at her. She smiled and waved, and then walked inside the house. He couldn't help but smile himself, and trotted to his family.

_"Kaoru...Yes, she is something special. A friend, who is a human... Strange, but--true. I give her my full respect."_ Hikaru said to himself and ran to catch up with his family. Eboshi on the other hand...she was to be an enemy for the wolf family until the day she died. What would happen now? Many questions would unfold throughout the years...and only time would tell when they would all be answered...

A/N: okay! There's the chapter! it's long so yea lol i think i shoulda mentioned that up top...anyways, so the wolves have made a friend and foe! what's gonna happen next? here's a little insight to the next chapter: Winter has come, and Kaoru's visits have been a little dry. The children are wondering if she is spending too much time with Eboshi. San drops by for a visit one snowy day, and while she enters the house of Eboshi and Kaoru, someone opens the door! Will San get caught? And who is it that opens the door? What will happen? "This is where Kaoru lives? It sure is small...I can't wait for her to come live in the forest with us..." San mumbled to herself and started looking in drawers and desks. Suddenly, she heard foosteps, and all of a sudden the door opened! San couldn't hide, it was too late! The only thing she heard was a gasp as the person standing in the doorway stared at San in surprise. Well, there's my insight and hope u all will tune in for the next chapter! it might be a long time before I update though, cause of school. anyways, sides that, plz leave a review! laters! -Em


	4. White Snow, Red Blood, Black Soul

A/N: heyy everyone. wow i haven't updated in a loooong time... sorry i've been busy with highschool and all and other stories it kinda gets overwhelmin, ya know? anyways! i guess i do a lil recap if u've a) lost interest in this story b) have waited too long that u've forgotten, or c) can't remember what this story is about. okay, so basically san coulda had an older sister named kaoru. and kaoru has been living in iron town since she's been 5. she's finally 14 now and ready to move into the forest with the shishigami. also, eboshi has become a best friend for kaoru, but because she is a friend of an animal killer it kinda puts a lil conflict. anyways! we've left off where kaoru is finally considered an equal to the wolves... and um, this chappie is i guess basicalyl on a flashback but also some other stuffers and all so yea.. i guess that sums it all up. anyways! Happy Reading everyone and plz R&R and sorry for not updating in a **very long time**!

**Chapter 4: White as Snow, Red Like Blood, Black as Your Soul**

It had been 4 years since Kaoru's first visit. Kaoru was 14 and San was 9. Kaoru had let her hair grow out more, and now it was in a high ponytail, and sometimes a braid. San's hair grew just a little, and now she wore a headband. During this year (the fourth year), the season was summer. Summer apparently though went by, and fall came right after. The leaves of the forest changed colors to red, and orange, and yellow. Once every so often, San would wait at the top of her home to see Kaoru walk up to greet her. Ever day Kaoru had visited, the two had a close friendly bond. San was glad that sometimes she didn't even know Kaoru was human! Oh well, Kaoru was the only one that was different, and that was okay for San.

"Kaoru, do you know why the leaves change color?" San asked playfully. Kaoru had a questioning look on her face, and she pondered San's question. She finally smiled, and snapped her fingers.

"Cause it's fall, and fall always looks better with red, yellow, and orange colors than boring and plain green ones." Kaoru joked and San laughed.

"You're funny." she couldn't help but say. A sudden gust of wind blew, and Kaoru's long hair blew in the opposite direction. San had a kind of, image of Kaoru. She couldn't help but say to herself how Kaoru looked so beautiful and how San wanted to be just like Kaoru when she grew up. Kind, smart, a good fighter, and a kind heart. She really looked up to Kaoru, especially because she was a human. When the wind died down, the two continued their walk down the path.

"San, I don't think I'll be able to visit that much anymore." Kaoru said when they were walking, and San stopped abruptly.

"What?! Why?!" San cried.

"Well, I have a lot of preparing to do. Winter's already on it's way, and I have to be ready to live in the forest. There are a lot of things I have to do before I live here." Kaoru answered.

"Oh well...okay. It'll get lonely though here without you here. I'll be stuck with my brothers for another year!" San joked as she stuck out her tongue.

"Don't worry San, I'll try to visit as often as I can when I have some free time." Kaoru made sure as she put a hand on San's head, ruffling up her hair a little.

"Say Kaoru, do you like winter?" San asked.

"Hm? Do I like winter... Well, yes. It reminds me of how beautiful your mother is. She's white as the snow that will fall, and so are your brothers. And so will you." Kaoru said with a smile. For San's 7th birthday she recieved a red mask, attatched to it was a white fur coat that made her like her brothers and mother.

"Mother is very beautiful... So the snow reminds you of us?" San asked.

"Uh-huh. You guys are just the greatest." Kaoru said with a smile. _'Snow reminds me of Eboshi... White as snow, her beauty...and red like her blood, her hatred...and black...like her soul when she is obsessed with killing the creatures of this forest...'_ Kaoru thought to herself with a frown. A painful and scary memory had popped into her head that had happened last winter... San never knew about it, nor did Riku or Hikaru. Moro was the only one to know, and because of that day Moro and Nago became enemies. Now both the Wolf Clan and Boar Tribe hated eachother, but still with bitter respect. The two continued to walk along the path. Soon, they stopped for a break. San had so many questions now, since Kaoru had stated that her visits would be less frequent.

"Kaoru, do you think the Lord of the Forest is the greatest compared to Nago and Mother?" San asked.

"The Lord of the Forest is Lord of everything in this forest, that includes Nago and Moro. Without the Forest Spirit, there wouldn't be any unity anymore. I think things would be corrupt, revenge and hatred would stir..." Kaoru answered.

"That's true. Mother says that, truthfully, The Lord of the Forest _is_ the Heart." San said with a bright smile.

"That's right. The very heart of this forest. Without him, there wouldn't be any link anymore, and the forest would die. He is Life, and he is also Death..." Kaoru said.

"I didn't know the Spirit Lord could take away life!" San exclaimed.

"Yes. He decides sometimes if you live, or if you die." Kaoru said with a smile.

"You sound like you know a lot about him!" San said.

"I might." Kaoru answered with a wink. Lately, she had been in contact with the Shishigami for quite some time, in her dreams and in the forest. It was to be in spring that she would leave Iron Town, the home she had lived in for so long, and move in the forest. She had planned now to live with the Shishigami, and wherever he went she would follow. San couldn't help but giggle. The two walked on now, and it started to become late afternoon.

"Well, I think I'd better be off now San. It's getting late." Kaoru said as she began to walk away. San didn't want her to leave, so she grabbed Kaoru by the hand and rushed off in the opposite direction of Iron Town.

"Wait! I just want to show you one thing! It won't take long!" San exclaimed and Kaoru couldn't help but not resist as she as dragged all the way by San.

It took a while, but finally San was able to lead Kaoru to the place where the Forest Spirit was. It was quiet, nothing could be heard. No noise, just silence. San put a finger to her lips, and Kaoru understood completely. She nodded, and the two went on further. Kaoru looked around, she could see a lake. There was a little island too. In it, was one little plant that was growing. When they swam across, San nodded to Kaoru, acknowledging that they could talk.

"San, what is this place?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru, can you keep a secret?" San asked and Kaoru nodded.

"This is where the Shishigami comes and heals those that have been wounded if in the prescence of him. Mother brought us here when Riku and Hikaru got into a fight and were badly wounded. Mother told me to only bring someone here when it was an emergency, when it was neccessary. I trust you...so promise you won't tell Mother that I brought you here?" San asked. Kaoru blinked, and then smiled.

"Promise. I swear it!" Kaoru pledged with a laugh and San giggled.

"Good! You'd better!" San added with a wink. They laughed, and then grew silent when they heard a sound that sounded like a bell chiming in the distance. All of a sudden, a large figure came before them in the distance. It bowed it head, and walked away.

"Kaoru...was that?-"

"Yeah. I think, that was his way of saying that we're welcome here." Kaoru answered with a smile.

"Let's get outta here. I'm glad we're welcome, but you need to go home now right?" San said and Kaoru nodded. They left, and finally Kaoru said goodbye to San, telling her that she would have to wait for another visit. San wailed, but understood. Kaoru waved one last time, before turning around and returning home. San waved too, a smile on her face, but it faded away when Kaoru couldn't be seen anymore. San sighed, and walked back home to her brothers.

Kaoru walked up to the door, and before she could open it an 18 year old girl opened it for her, a worried look on her face. She had her long hair in a high bun, chopsticks in it to keep it from falling out. Red lipstick could be seen.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry Kaoru!" Eboshi exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Eboshi! Hope you can forgive me?" Kaoru answered with a doggy pout and a bow. Eboshi couldn't help but laugh as she led Kaoru inside.

"Of course I can! I forgive you." Eboshi said with a laugh. Kaoru smiled, and the noticed that Eboshi had been working on her latest weapon. She walked over to the table, and saw blueprints and whatnot.

"What's...this? You're rifle?" Kaoru asked. Eboshi walked over.

"Not just my original rifle. Oh no, this one is better, lighter, stronger. This one is sure to make even a god cry out in pain!" Eboshi chuckled. Kaoru examined it, and picked it up.

"So? You like it?" Eboshi asked.

"It's light, just as you said. It must be easy to use then, huh?" Kaoru asked. Eboshi nodded with a smile, but noticed that Kaoru was not.

"Kaoru? Something troubling you?" Eboshi asked.

"Don't you think...that maybe, it's time to move on?" Kaoru asked. Eboshi was taken aback. Kaoru realized what she had said, and apologized so many times, that before Eboshi could answer she rushed up to her room and closed the door shut. Eboshi wondered what that was all about, and returned to her work. She didn't have time to figure out what was bothering her closest friend. After Eboshi's mother and father died, Eboshi promised herself to continue with her work until finally she would come up with the greatest weapon to match against the god's strength. She sat back down, and continued to fiddle with her weapon.

"After that run in with that boar god, this must be ten times better than my first." Eboshi said to herself and put her left hand on her side. She gritted her teeth, and continued to work on her weapon. Still, it bothered her that Kaoru was always against her weapons... Wasn't it clear that Kaoru deserved revenge as well? That wolf god Moro took her sister! Shouldn't she be mad? Eboshi sighed, and stopped in her work. She started up the stairs to go see what was wrong.

Upstairs, Kaoru sighed heavily and sat on her bed. Why was Eboshi doing this? I mean...wasn't it just a bit childish to hold a grudge for so long against the gods? Why couldn't she just move on like everyone could? Was that too hard to ask? She looked at her room, it was already half empty and her two bags were already filled with everything she needed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kaoru said and Eboshi stood in the doorway.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind Kaoru?" Eboshi asked as she walked in. Kaoru moved over on her bed and Eboshi sat beside her.

"Why are you so obsessed with killing the gods of the forest? I'm sure if you just left them alone then...then they'd stop hurting us and leave us alone too..." Kaoru asked.

"Obsessed? I just want revenge, and to get it I have to work hard for it. Last time I almost had that boar god Nago at my feet, it's just that my model wasn't up to date as I had expected." Eboshi answered.

"Yeah but...you almost died that day! You really want to try and do that again? You're up against a god Eboshi, you're not going to be equal in strength against it no matter how hard you look at it. Why can't you just move on and forget about the gods?! Forget about the forest?! All you're going to do is inflict more pain and bring more misfortune to both Iron Town and the forest!" Kaoru raged as she jumped up from her bed. Eboshi looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. Kaoru's anger subsided, and she turned away.

"I..I'm sorry I just got, a little overhand that's all. It's just that, _that_ day made me so scared and so worried... I don't want that to happen again, I don't want to see that again... And now that I'm going to be moving into the forest after winter and all my anxiety and nervousness have gotten the better of me I guess..." Kaoru said silently, and felt Eboshi's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you scared that day Kaoru...I didn't think it affected you so much as it had already done... Forgive me, please.." Eboshi said with a sad look.

"You should be the one telling me to apologize to you... I..I totally was out of line." Kaoru answered silently.

"Well, I forgive you, so will you forgive me?" Eboshi asked.

"I forgive you...and thanks for forgiving me." Kaoru couldn't help but answer with a smile. The two hugged, and Eboshi told Kaoru that she would go to the village store to get some more gunpowder. Kaoru only nodded and packed some more things for her new home in spring. When Kaoru heard the door close, she closed her eyes and remembered that day...the day where the start of a war between human and god would start. She shook it off after, and then looked out the window. It was a bright day, and then she looked to her calendar. Only two more weeks until winter, until the first snow. Then, in two months she would move to the forest and say goodbye to Eboshi. She sighed, and then flopped on her bed and took a short nap.

Eboshi was in the store, still hearing Kaoru's strong words flow through her mind. _'I will bring only pain and misfortune? My weapons are to heal and to clense my restless soul... I've already made it clear now that Moro shall be my enemy... why can't Kaoru see that what I am doing is for her? And our people? Our kin? What is making her head so clouded? Why is she so hesitant about my weapons? Why?'_ Eboshi wondered and then realized that the store owner was giving her too much powder.

"That will be enough Jin! I hope this will be enough money for it." Eboshi said and gave Jin a bag of coins. All he did was nod with a grin, and she walked off in a hurry back to the house. While she was fiddling to get the door open, she could have sworn she saw a girl in the distance, hidden slightly in the shadows. She stared at the shadow, and then blinked. In an instant, the girl was gone. Eboshi thought that it was strange, and shrugged it off.

_'Phew! That was close! I better visit Kaoru another day!' _the shadowy girl thought with a sweat as she returned to her home. Kaoru sat up from her bed, and felt like someone had called to her. She looked out the window, but saw no one. It was then she noticed that Eboshi was struggling to get in. She rushed downstairs and let Eboshi in. After that little incident, the same old same old routine happened. Kaoru would continue to be ready to live in the forest as Eboshi worked on her weapons. Sometimes she would go on a hunting spree in the forest, and always she would end up with the same result: Nodda. Kaoru was glad, but never showed it. Soon, winter had finally come. Luckily, Kaoru had a free day and rushed downstairs to go visit San.

"Hold it Kaoru!" Eboshi snapped as Kaoru was halfway out the door.

"Y-yes Eboshi?" Kaoru asked.

"Where are you going off to in a rush? I was hoping you and I could spend some time together." Eboshi answered with a smile. Kaoru couldn't help but smile.

"I was going off into the woods to see where my new home is... I was hoping that I'd be able to uh.. 'mark my territory' I guess...Just not like animals trust me!" Kaoru answered. Eboshi laughed heartily, and then walked over to Kaoru.

"Why don't you and I take a nice trip to the forest? Whaddaya say?" Eboshi asked nicely.

"Does this mean you're going to bring your weapons with you?" Kaoru asked and Eboshi couldn't help but nod.

"Ummm... Sorry Eboshi but if you're going with me with your rifles then I'd rather not go at all." Kaoru answered and Eboshi frowned.

"You should really try some time Kaoru. It's this sort of neglection that will make you target to the gods in that damned forest." Eboshi said.

"Don't worry, I think I'm pretty safe." Kaoru answered with a smile and Eboshi sighed.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you with my weapon." Eboshi finally answered and Kaoru frowned. _'So much for visiting San...' _she thought and Eboshi walked out the door with her following. They walked into the forest, and soon, the first snow was beginning to fall.

Where Moro and her wolf pups lived, already Hikaru and Riku had grown to be taller and wider in size compared to Moro. Soon they would be fullfledged wolves.

_"San, come with us on our hunt today. Stop moping around and waiting for Kaoru." _Riku said to her.

"Okay okay I'm coming..." San started, and then stayed put. "On second thought, I think I will pay Kaoru a visit instead..." she corrected herself and rushed off.

_"Come on Riku. Let us go hunt food together. Maybe we can have a brotherly bond form..."_ Hikaru barked and Riku followed as they instantly picked up a human scent. Surprised, they found out that the scents were of Eboshi and Kaoru.

"Kaoru, why do you hate my weapons?" Eboshi asked. The two were walking through the snow that started to build, and the cherry blossoms over their heads began to have it's petals fall because of the light breeze.

"They kill.." Kaoru answered simply, her bangs covered her eyes.

"Yes, they do do just that. But it is for the greater good of this world that they inflict pain." Eboshi answered.

"That gives your weapons no right to still hurt others. I'm sorry Eboshi...but after what happened, how I couldn't protect you... I felt that your weapon was the reason..." Kaoru said.

"Come on Kaoru, stop dwelling in the past and move on to the future. Please, if you could just understand what I am going through then maybe you'd realize that what I am doing is good, and not evil." Eboshi tried to reason. She could tell that this Kaoru was a different person, someone who was wise and caring... filled with knowledge. It was this that made Eboshi jealous.

"Eboshi...I know for a fact that your weapon is to be used as a tool for revenge... Revenge for your brother, revenge for the villagers, for your mother and father... It is also a tool used for war, a tool that will only bring suffering... A tool that should have never been created. In my eyes, that weapon is pure evil, and if it continues to live in this world it will be our downfall... I understand that you are hurting inside. I understand that your hatred toward the gods are only because they took someone dear to you away that died out of no fault of his own... Still, that doesn't give you the right to make up an excuse like being someone who is a virgin who is seeking revenge on those who need to burn in Hell... Eboshi, that day, when you were bleeding, nearly dying... you don't even remember who saved you." Kaoru said quietly.

"You did! I know for a fact that you saved me! And I am grateful to that." Eboshi said.

"I'm not the only one who saved you..." Kaoru answered and walked off, Eboshi rushing up to follow.

"Oh? Then who else saved me?" Eboshi challenged.

"The greatest god of this forest." Kaoru answered.

"You mean a _god_ saved _me_?! Nonsense!" Eboshi laughed but Kaoru gave no answer. The memory rushed to her mind in a flash...

_"Eboshi...you really think is safe? The snow is coming... Who knows when a blizzard might happen!" Kaoru said through a stiffled whine. The two were wearing kimonos with warm coats over them._

_"Calm down Kaoru. There's nothing to be afraid of. The snow is just falling lightly, there's no way a blizzard could hit. Now be quiet...I hear something coming this way.." Eboshi said with a smile and cupped Kaoru's mouth as the two looked in a direction where movement was made. In a matter of minutes, a few boars came through with young ones between them for warmth. It seemed the boars were trying to find food for the winter before winter hit head on strong._

_"Nago, you go back to the others. We will find food on our own here." one boar said._

_"Thank you Ambrose. Look after Seiya for me." Nago motioned and his own son squealed in delight. This was his first...and his last trip to find food for the winter. When Nago disappeared Eboshi fired her rifle._

_"Eboshi you're not thinking of killing Seiya, are you?" Kaoru asked._

_"What do you think? This will be perfect target practice! Besides, you sound like you're relating these beasts to humans." Eboshi said stiffly._

_"Don't kill Seiya! He's just a young boar! Nago would probably sob if he ever found out his son was killed by the hands of a human, let alone the weapon of one! He'd want revenge and he could even come charging through Iron Town!" Kaoru protested._

_"Stop being so clueless Kaoru and think about what all the gods have taken from us. Thinking they are high and mighty." Eboshi said and erupted from the bushes. The boars seemed to be surprised and the adults covered the younger ones. _

_"Eboshi no!" Kaoru cried and came out right after._

_"It's her! What is she doing here with this human?" a boar cried and suddenly squealed in pain as a sharp object pierced through his thick fur as blood began to fall. It splattered onto the white snow, turning it into a light red color. The snow began to fall a little faster._

_"TAKE THIS YOU GODS! FEEL THE POWER THAT HUMANS CAN WIELD!" Eboshi roared and fired more and more shots as adults, both male and female went down in defeat._

_"Eboshi that's enough please! I beg of you don't kill the young ones!" Kaoru pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks as Eboshi shot recklessly at the fleeing young ones._

_"Everyone run! Go back to the herd!" Seiya squealed and told them to alert his father. He turned to Eboshi who fired another shot, and he avoided it gracefully. He was well on his feet and ran around in circles as Eboshi fired in every direction. Finally, a bullet hit his leg and he fell with a thud._

_"Well Nago, see how you like it when a loved one dies by the hands of your enemy!" Eboshi cried and fired one more shot. It pierced Seiya head on and he squealed in pain, the loud screech echoed as birds flew away. _

_"NO!" Kaoru sobbed and rushed over to Seiya who was barely breathing. Eboshi smiled at her success. Dead boars were around her, the scent of blood could be smelled a mile away for others. She laughed, not even noticing Kaoru's pleading to Sieya to fight and keep living._

_"I'm so sorry Seiya...I'm so sorry. Please..hold on a little longer, stay with us in this world...I'm sorry Eboshi did this to you... Please forgive her I wish you peace in the next life..." Kaoru said._

_"Father...always talked about you Kaoru... You, being a human...being different..." Seiya moaned._

_"Please..don't talk. Save your strength." Kaoru said in a whisper as she stroked the boar's fur to straighten it out._

_"Please...do not cry for me... I will live on long enough so my father does not kill you..." Seiya said with a harsh sigh and she couldn't help but be surprised. As Eboshi laughed, she finally smiled, but it didn't last when a rumble could be heard. She turned and saw a flurry of white trees crashing to the ground as an angered Nago rushed toward his son's cry._

_"SEIYA! HUMAN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!" Nago roared and Eboshi fired a bullet. Nothing came out... she needed to reload her weapon. She stood there like a terrified weakling and Kaoru watched as Nago hit her straight on with his tusks, blood flew in the air and landed on the snow with a splatter. Eboshi was badly wounded, her side began to drench her kimono. She dropped to the snow, her hand gripping her wound tightly as she started to pile snow on it to stop the bleeding, hopefully to make the wound knumb. Nago turned and charged again, but saw Kaoru as she was by his son. He turned his attention to her, and Eboshi watched in horror as Nago went to her now._

_"YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Nago roared and charged at Kaoru who had tears in her eyes. He ignored that, and still charged. All of a sudden, a howl bellowed throughout the storm, and Moro appeared on the scene. She landed in between the two._

_"Nago, enough. I forbid you to harm this child. I will put my life on the line if you hurt her." Moro said with a growl._

_"M-Moro.." Kaoru said, shocked._

_"Out of the way Moro! This human, look at what she has done to my son! Now he is dying!" Nago screeched in agony._

_"It was not this child, but the other human. Kaoru did not do a thing to your son. Blame all of your hate on the woman." Moro said and moved her head sideways slightly to point out the now almost knocked out Eboshi. Nago couldn't help but still squeal out of rage. Now the wolf tribe was against him? This could go on no longer._

_"Fa...ther..." Seiya said._

_"Don't talk Seiya save your strength...Nago I...I'm so sorry this happened to him if there was any way I could have prevented this..I'm so sorry Nago please." Kaoru sobbed. Nago was speechless. Perhaps he had blamed Kaoru... Still, Moro showing respect to her was surprising to him. It made him think about how she could be in the future, and he made sure that none of the boars would make contact with the wolves unless it was of dire emergency._

_"Fa...ther...Kaoru is...not at fault... Please...don't kill her... You are right... She is, different... She is...like a...goddess...of peace..." Seiya said and finally his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as they finally closed. Nago squealed out of sadness and Kaoru cried and cried. Moro watched, she only howled up at the dark sky. The snow began to become a storm. Nago went back to his tribe saying that no more would he and Moro have contact, they were now enemies to him for what she had done for a human. Moro only agreed, and turned to Kaoru with a blank look._

_"Would you like me to lead you home, Kaoru?" Moro asked._

_"No...I want to stay with Eboshi. I know you don't like her...and if word gets out that you saved two humans the boars will probably be even more furious. Thank you for helping me Moro, it's time you leave." Kaoru said with a bow and walked over to Eboshi. With that said, Moro reluctantly (for Kaoru's sake) rushed off into the distance, leaving the two girls to die in the snow. Kaoru bent over Eboshi who had been knocked out for quite a while now, as snow began to pile on her._

_"Eboshi...Eboshi stay with me! I'm not losing you as well! Please! WAKE UP EBOSHI!" Kaoru sobbed. She shook her friend harshly, and Eboshi was forced to open her eyes._

_"Ka..oru...leave me here..." Eboshi said weakly._

_"Don't say that! Eboshi I'm not leaving you here! I'm taking you home!" Kaoru said and placed Eboshi on her back. It was time for drastic measures. Kaoru placed Eboshi's blood coat over her, and took off her own. The snow began to blow even harder, and Kaoru still pressed on. A couple of time she would fall in the cold snow, but nothing would stop her from having Eboshi safe. Soon, Kaoru grew tired and collapsed onto the cold snow...already her vision blurred._

_'Kaoru...' a voice called in her head. It was gentle, like a clear voice calling from the distance. She didn't have the strength to move, and she just stayed put, the snow already beginning to cover her small body._

_'Kaoru...it's not your time yet.' the voice continued. In the distance, a light could be seen. Footsteps through the snow, and from below little seedlings and grass began to sprout. The Shishigami was near. As he came closer, the blizzard began to clear slightly. He looked at the unconcious girl and put his head to hers._

_"Kaoru. It's not your time yet. You must live. Now, wake up and walk." the Shishigami said._

_"Shishigami-sama?...What are you doing here? Eboshi! What about Eboshi is she okay? Can you heal her?!" Kaoru asked as she stood up abruptly, breaking the connection. The Shishigami walked over to Eboshi and Kaoru followed, having Eboshi on her knee. The Shishigami healed Eboshi's wound, and Eboshi could only groan slightly. Knowing that Eboshi was alive, Kaoru seemed to have calmed down. The Shishigami began to leave._

_"W-wait! Lord Shishigami I...I was wondering if perhaps I could...when I move to the forest and all, live with you if that wouldn't be much trouble." Kaoru asked and bowed. She looked up, and the Shishigami nodded silently, finally disappearing. Kaoru stared at the figure that became smaller and smaller, and then back to Eboshi. She carried Eboshi all the way home, thanking the Shishigami for saving her._

"Kaoru! Are you coming with me or not silly?" Eboshi asked and Kaoru snapped out of her transe. She saw Eboshi far ahead. Kaoru raced up ahead and couldn't help but smile saying that she was ready to press on.

As San ran through the forest on her own, she came to Iron Town and landed just a little bit outside. She looked around, and decided to take a look at the town herself before she went to Kaoru's home. She wondered what to do when she got to the village, and just walked around for a bit. It smelled so weird, and everyone looked the same.. so plain.

"Care to try a sample miss?" a bystander asked her. She looked at what the man had to offer, and found it was just a plain apple. She shook her head no and pressed on. This was a strange town Kaoru was living in... San sure was glad she was going to live in the forest real soon. The longer she stayed in this town, the more she began to hate the humans. As she walked passed many more markets, she could see that there were animal skins, fangs.. weapons. That made her quicken her pace to get to Kaoru's house. When she arrived, San quickly went into Kaoru's room and searched.

"She's not here..." San said to herself and pouted as she sat on the bed. As San waited for a few minutes, she couldn't help but fidget until finally she decided to snoop around. As she looked, she found nothing of interest until she got into Eboshi's drawer. It was filled with blue prints of weapons, and although San did not quite fully understand what it truly was, she knew it was a threat to the forest and decided to keep these for later. Filled with anger, she searched through more of Eboshi's things and stopped until she came to a diary written by Kaoru.

"Wonder what's in here.." San said to herself. She flipped open the book, and tried to read the writing but she couldn't. For A) she couldn't read, and B) it was all chicken scratch to her. As she sighed and put that away carelessly, a lone picture fell out. San, slightly interested in the picture picked it up and looked at it curiously. It was a picture of Kaoru and her family, only when she was 5 years old. It showed herself, her mother, her father, and a little baby in the mother's arms. San flipped the picture to the back, and tried hard to read it. "Ma..ma... A..Aya... Fa..Th..Fath..er..Father Se...Seiryu... Kaoru... Ba..baby...Mei.." Suddenly, a sharp pang ran through her gut. Mei?...that name...So familiar... San put a hand to her forehead in pain, and then sighed, trying to regain herself. She smirked with a small chuckle, and tried to laugh it off.

"This is where Kaoru lives? It sure is small...I can't wait for her to come live in the forest with us..." San mumbled to herself and put everything back that she found in the drawers. Suddenly, she heard foosteps, and all of a sudden the door opened! San couldn't hide, it was too late! The only thing she heard was a gasp as the person standing in the doorway stared at San in surprise.

A/N: yup, cliffie! guess who too i dare you lol jk jk. anyways, i hope u enjoyed chapter 4 and again, plz leave a review and i hope u didn' lose interest in this story... i didn't think i wouldn't continue it for so long i guess i got overwhelmed with all this other crap. here's a preview for the next chapter: kaoru's in a predicament. san's been caught in her 'home', and eboshi isn't liking it. questions are going to have to be answered wether in present time or in the future, and kaoru's the only one that knows the true answer.. "Kaoru.. who is Mei? Why don't you talk about your family? I didn't know you had a little sister, who is she?" San asked. Kaoru was silent. Should she answer San? She shouldn't, but Eboshi had been pestering her as well for answers. Why did everything seem to go downhill for her, especially now? yea! there's the preview! anyways, arigatou everyone and have a good week!


	5. A Friendship Torn

A/N: okay! sorry i haven't updated in a while..again. gomen no sai!! anyways, heres chappie 5, and i hafta say that there might only be 1 or 2 more chapters until it's all complete. anyways, Happy Reading and plz leave a review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mononoke Hime, it just roxs! Hao Miyazaki roxs!!!! Luv his movies, ev'ry single one of em!

**Chapter 5: A Friendship Torn**

San was staring face to face with Eboshi herself.. The two seemed to be in a staring contest. It was only when San made an attempt to move that Eboshi snapped and had her rifle ready to fire.

"Who are you?!" Eboshi asked sternly.

"Eboshi? What's going on who are you talking to?" Kaoru asked as she came up the steps. She looked inside to see Eboshi, rifle aimed at San.

"K..Kaoru.." San was able to gasp.

"You know her?" Eboshi asked, letting her guard drop. Kaoru immediately ran past and stood in the way of San.

"Leave her alone Eboshi, she's not an enemy she's a friend." Kaoru said sternly.

"Friend? From where?" Eboshi asked, concerned and curious.

"See I've been going into the forest and I ran into her. Her name is..."

"Mei." San said quickly. Kaoru stared at San, wide-eyed. It was like a flashback hit her straight on.

"Mei, huh? Well... heh. You certainly gave me quite a scare. So sorry for the bad introductions. I am Eboshi." the older girl introduced herself. San just nodded quietly.

"Eboshi I'm going to show Mei out now... I'll be back in time for dinner, promise. I'm just going to walk her back to her...village." Kaoru said quickly and the two rushed out the door.

"Don't be late.." Eboshi muttered to herself with a chuckle, and then noticed that the drawer had some stray paper coming out. She opened it to see her blueprints were gone. "What the devil?..Where did..." she wondered at first, and then frowned with a frustrated look. "_Mei_. That little...ugh!"

As San and Kaoru walked down the snow path, San had a guilty look over her face. Kaoru noticed, and smiled as she stopped.

"What's wrong?" San asked and watched as Kaoru bent down and made a snowball. In seconds it came flying at San and hit her in the face. As the snow rolled off the girls' face, San had a pretty pissed look.

"Shoulda warned ya." Kaoru said guiltily with a laugh, and San tackled her to the ground. The two rolled around in the snow until it got cold, and continued to walk on back to Moro's home. As the two continued to walk in silence, San made little eye contact as possible. "San, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked, concerned. San just shook her head no and jumped up high onto a rock before Kaoru could continue.

"I can make it back from here Kaoru. Sorry for the disturbance I caused." San said and bowed, and turned. Kaoru smiled and watched as her little sister ran off, but then noticed a blue paper sticking out of the back of San's pocket. _'Why does that look familiar?..'_ Kaoru wondered and walked back home to have a nice dinner with Eboshi.. or at least, she hoped to have a nice one. Things had been a little rough between the two, Kaoru had already seen it coming. They just didn't have anything alike when it came to the Forest, and the Gods. As Kaoru opened the shoji door she was surprised when Eboshi gave her a glare.

"Kaoru. That little brat took all of my blueprints! She's a rogue!" Eboshi cried. Kaoru pondered for a moment, and realized why the blue paper looked so familiar to her.

"Eboshi I'm so sorry! I promise tommorow I'll get them back for you and have a little chat with Mei about stealing." Kaoru promised, hoping Eboshi wouldn't stick to one subject tonight. As she took a seat, Eboshi followed and plopped herself down, annoyed. "Eboshi...I'll get them back don't worry." Kaoru said.

"Are you sure living in the forest is a good idea for you?" Eboshi asked sternly. Kaoru was silent, this was the first time Eboshi had ever questioned Kaoru's reasons as to moving to live in the forest.

"E-Eboshi why-"

"Well? Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, you will be surrounded by the Gods." Eboshi interrupted. Kaoru was silent again, how could she answer this question? When Eboshi realized she wasn't going to get an answer any time soon, she took some food out of the bowl and put it on her dish. She ate, and decided to ask a few more questions.

"So... this Mei girl, when did you meet? This is the first time I've met her.. I didn't know you had any other companions outside of the forest besides myself and the birds.." Eboshi asked ignorantly.

"...I met her a long time ago once when she got lost in the forest. I brought her home, and then the other time we met was when..." Kaoru said, and then paused. She couldn't give away she was in secret contact with the wolves, especially to Eboshi. Lord knows what she would do if she knew the location of the beasts.

"When? When what? If you don't want to go on then it's okay.. I still have another question." Eboshi said as she sipped her tea carefully, not having her eyes lose sight of Kaoru's.

"O-oh? Go on then.." Kaoru replied.

"If ever, if I were to say in three years I would go out hunting with a crew of men from this village to go and slaughter the Gods once and for all, what would you do?" Eboshi asked as she put the tea cupt down forcefully, making a soft clinking noise. She stared Kaoru straight in the eyes, so the question couldn't be averted.

"... I..." Kaoru started, and gulped. Why did it have to be now that everything began to crumble and fall? Only one month until she lived in the forest, why did everything begin to fall now?! Suddenly though, something hit her hard. It was what the Shishigami had told her once... _"Would you die for them both? Or kill the other?"_ She stopped, finding it hard to speak.

"Kaoru? Well? What would you do? I want your truthful answer.." Eboshi said quietly.

"I..I would.. I wouldn't be on any side..." Kaoru said silently.

"Why?" Eboshi asked.

"Because I.. I made a promise.." Kaoru answered bluntly.

"Oh? What was that promise?" Eboshi asked, putting some rice into her mouth as she waited for an answer.

"... I can't tell you, it's a secret promise." Kaoru replied simply and stood up as she bowed. "I'm going to bed.. I'm not hungry tonight. Until then tommorow I'll go get your blueprints back. Goodnight Eboshi." Kaoru said hastily and rushed upstairs before Eboshi could say anything. Eboshi watched until Kaoru was out of her sight, and sighed. _'Oh Kaoru... How do I know which side you'll take? I hope that someday you'll see the light, and that you know that I'm doing this for you as well as for me... Besides, we're kin are we not? It would be a shock to think you would turn traitor on your own kind..'_ Eboshi thought to herself, and when she was finished made sure to keep the leftovers as she washed the dishes away.

Upstairs, Kaoru let out a huge sigh, and opened her drawer. She could tell San had been looking in it, seeing that a little bit of a photo was sticking out. _'She saw... she saw that picture of me.. and her.'_ Kaoru thought to herself and decided to take a look at it. It was the first time she had taken a glance at this picture since a long time ago. She sat down on her bed and looked it over, smiling. She hadn't realized how long it was, how she had changed both in looks... and in maturity. As she lay in bed, she decided it was better now to run away from all the questioning... it was becoming too overwhelming. All the secrets, all of them could be spilled right now, and she couldn't afford that to happen. _'One month... just one month and I'll live with the Shishigami... everything will be okay..'_ Kaoru thought to herself and took a deep breath in, but then shuddered when she remembered Eboshi's words. _'Whose side would I be on?... I don't think I'd be on either... the only side I am on is the one where I am San's protector...'_ Kaoru thought to herself, determined. After all...everything up until now was all for San, even she knew it herself. And if she had to die for her little sister, she would. As she placed her head on her pillow, she closed her eyes... hoping for a better tommorow.

It was already becoming evening, and San had been silent throughout her whole meal. She wondered when nightfall would appear, and sighed heavily as she just watched her brothers eat hastily, fighting over the last bit of meat they had.

_"San. What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"_ Hikaru asked his sister.

_"Yeah. What's bugging you?"_ Riku asked as well as the two brothers looked at their sister.

"N-Nothing's wrong. Where's Mother, do you know?" San asked.

_"She is above us."_ Hikaru replied simply. As San got up to leave, Riku took hold of her skirt. She turned and saw him with a small grin on his face.

_"If you're not going to finish your meal, can I have it?"_ he asked. San's cheeks puffed in fury and she gave him a flick on his nose. The poor brother backed off with a whimper, leaving Hikaru to laugh at his brothers loss of dignity.

As San looked out, she saw the moon as it was big and beautiful. So, nightfall had already befallen the land... It seemed like always all the time she could be lost in the forests beauty, forgetting who she was and where she was. The forest was beautiful to her, and it made her feel so...alive. Though, she wondered to herself what she had seen back at Kaoru's home, and clenched tightly to the blue paper in her skirt with guilt.

_"San? What are you doing out here?"_ she heard her mother call. She gasped slightly and turned, seeing her mother stare down at her.

"I.. Mother could I speak with you?" San asked. Moro simply nodded, and San jumped up as she put her back against her mothers stomach.

_"What is it my daughter?"_ Moro asked. San found it hard to talk about this to her mother, but warily took out the blue prints she had found. Moro's ears perked up, and tuned in to what San had to say.

"I visited Kaoru today.. and I ran into that witch named Eboshi..." San explained. Her mother growled, a deep guttural noise coming from deep inside.

_"San! How foolish of you! Being caught. You're lucky that woman didn't bite off your head." _Moro scolded, and San nodded.

"I'm sorry Mother... Before she came though I found these." San explained and pointed to the blueprints. "I think they're on those weapons that woman is making, and how to control them and everything. I'm not sure but.. I think we could use this to our advantage!" San exclaimed. Moro paused for a moment, and then rose from her spot as she looked out into the forest. It seemed to become very quiet, and still...

_"San... how can they be to our advantage if we do not understand the human writing? I understand the human speech, but to read the words? I am also colorblind, so how can I be able to take that witch's knowledge if I cannot even make any sense of it?"_ Moro said, bitterly admitting her one flaw she had with the humans.

"We could ask Kaoru!" San protested.

_"Feh... Kaoru. You think she will like it? How you sneaked into her home, stole her friends blue prints, and wanting her to interpret it to you just so we can have an advantage on that woman? You will put Kaoru in a terrible conflict with herself..."_ Moro explained.

"What?.. Conflict?.. Wouldn't Kaoru be happy to help us? She's our friend!" San protested, not quite understanding.

_"Think about it my daughter. You're smart you can figure it out on your own."_ Moro answered and San pouted. When Moro realized San still did not understand, she sighed and looked up to the moon, a small smile formed on her face. _"Think about it San. Kaoru is human. We are wolves. If Kaoru helps us then we have an advantage against that woman, but Eboshi is a friend of Kaoru's. We place her in a conflict with her own kin versus the wolves whom the humans wish to kill.. If ever I doubt Kaoru will be pleased in choosing sides to fight on."_ Moro explained. San had her mouth agape, not realizing that Kaoru was at stake as well.. She'd never want to put Kaoru in danger.. Going off subject, San decided to bring up the photo she had seen earlier.

"Mother, while I took the papers, I also took a look in a book that was owned by Kaoru and stumbled upon a picture of a family... One of the names sounded very familiar to me.." San said. Moro's eyes grew wide out of fear as she whirled around to face San, eyes at least only an inch away from Sans. The only thing she was truly and probably afraid of was losing San as a daughter, and as a wolf.

_"What was the name? What picture did you see? What made you feel this way my child?"_ Moro asked.

"The name was Mei.. The picture I saw was of a little girl, her mother and father, and a little baby.." San answered quietly, afraid of what her mother would do. Moro's fur stiffined for a moment, and finally relaxed slightly.. She turned away for a moment, and howled to the moon. San watched, confused and afraid... When Moro's howl finally ceased, she turned to her daughter.

_"San. Forget what you saw at that house. Forget the photo you saw, and forget that name. It will only do you harm, and I do not wish to see you in pain."_ Moro said silently, giving her daughter a lick before picking her up in her mouth and dropping down to the den. She walked inside and plopped San next to her brothers who had already fallen asleep. _"Get some rest my daughter, and please do not question what I have told you."_ Moro whispered and gave San a little nip as she walked out of the cave. San sighed out of aggrivation, and out of questioning... Her mother knew something she didn't, and was hiding it from her. Kaoru knew something as well, and she was hiding it too, and even though San didn't like it... Kaoru and Moro had answers that she needed to know, and she wouldn't rest until she figured it out. She was also sure that Eboshi herself began to question Kaoru's motives as to why she had planned to move to the Forest.. what was the true reason?

Eboshi sat down and continued to work on her latest gun model. Still, her continuous fidgetting with it came to a cease when she couldn't get that image out of her mind. Of dinner that night, of how Kaoru was so fidgety and of how she would avoid any question asked about herself, her family, and her motives to moving to the forest. Eboshi had never really understood why Kaoru wanted to move to the forest, and she certainly didn't know why Kaoru would even want to after all she was put through at such a young age...

"Damn that girl... always making me worried." Eboshi cursed to herself with a smile on her face. For one thing she had to give Kaoru credit for, it was for her bravery and her kindness. She clearly was a girl who avoided any conflict whatsoever. Still, she couldn't help but feel that Kaoru needed some space to vent sometimes... everyone needed space, it just seemed Kaoru wasn't the type to show it as much. Eboshi still had questions in her mind, but she decided to let them be... even though they all pointed to Kaoru for answers..

The next morning, Kaoru crept out of her room and jumped out of her window, leaving a note for Eboshi before she left. She landed with a thud and felt a sharp pain when she got up, but was able to get rid of it the moment she sprinted off to the Forest. As she ran at a nice pace, she came across a small little stream that seemed to leading off in a strange direction. _'The blueprints could wait.. I'm sure San doesn't want to give them up so easily anyways...'_ Kaoru thought to herself, and followed the little stream. Soon enough, it became a bigger and quicker pace, and soon she had stopped in front of a big strong tree covered in snow, but still its leaves green and not withered. She looked up, and then gasped in shock as she heard slow clicking noises all around her..

"Who's there?" she asked aloud, looking all over. Soon enough, she saw a small white figure on her shoulder. She turned to see the little guy tilt his head clockwise at a 90 degree angle to have it come back around. She laughed, and then put the little guy in her hand. "What are you? Some kind of spirit?" she asked him with a smile. The little spirit seemed to have nodded, and soon more and more appeared. She laughed at their playfulness, and then looked up when the spirits stopped their clicking and disappeared. A light breeze came, and Kaoru looked up to see Moro standing before her in the sunlight.

_"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Surely the Great Lord himself did not lead you here."_ Moro inquired as she jumped down in front of Kaoru.

"I followed a light stream that turned into a small river, and it led me to this tree." Kaoru answered clearly.

_"River? I see no river. Clearly you were just seeing things."_ Moro replied as she looked around, not seeing let alone hearing any water. Kaoru looked behind her, and had a puzzled look on her face. Was the Great Shishigami responsible for this run-in with the Wolf God? Moro gave a bark so Kaoru would pay attention, and then huffed slightly. _"Do you know who you have been with?"_ Moro asked and Kaoru shook her head no. _"These are the small Kodama Spirits, they are responsible for life's growth. The trees of this forest would have never made it this far without them. They protect the forest as well all nature around us. You should be very thankful to them."_ Moro explained and then smirked when she saw Kaoru bow in respect with a smile on her face. _'I had a feeling she would do that.'_ Moro thought to herself with a silent chuckle.

"Moro, I do suppose you know about San stealing Eboshi's blueprints." Kaoru said, changing the subject when she stood back up.

_"Yes. San told me about it yesterday evening, and also... about a photo she had seen with a familiar name written."_ Moro replied sternly.

"So she is starting to remember her real name?" Kaoru asked, happiness started to swirl within her a little bit.

_"She started to, but Kaoru even you should know that if San realizes her true nature in this world it will become chaos to her. You musn't let her past be involved with her great future. I know you do not like it and I understand, but I have told you that she is my daughter now and there is nothing you can do that will make me change my mind."_ Moro replied, eyes narrowed.

"O-Oh...Of course." Kaoru replied silently. She then added, "Moro... What do I do?" Moro had a questioning look. "Surely you know that all up until now, no one has ever questioned my motives and my goals. Only you truly know, you and the Great Lord of this Forest. But, now even Eboshi had begun to question me and I'm not quite sure what to do... Should I tell the truth to her? If that happens then what will happen? Moro I even have more terrible news and it's just too overwhelming!" Kaoru explained. Moro walked over to Kaoru and stared her straight in the eyes.

_"What do you think you must do in your heart? Kaoru, if you tell Eboshi now about the truth what are you afraid of? What news do you bring for me?"_ Moro asked. She had gotten used to Kaoru by now, didn't even hold a grudge really... _'This girl,'_ she thought in her mind, _'really is fulfilling her dreams of showing the gods how humans can truly be...Innocent.'_

"To be truthful Moro-sama..." Kaoru started, making the great Wolf gods ears perk up in respect for the term she was so honorifically called. "What I have to do is protect San and be there for her. I feel that that is my reason for living... Still, I am a little ashamed not to be able to tell Eboshi the truth. I mean, if she weren't like the way she was now with so much hate for the gods of this forest then I could be more open with her but.. if I tell her about knowing you, and how my sister is alive, she would want me to give your location and I do not want to be a part of her plan... Her plan is that, in three years she will gather a crew of her men and have a war against you." Kaoru explained.

_"Hm... you have a huge weight on your shoulders. I understand fully well of your situation, and I hate to admit it but the only choice I see is either choosing between your own kin, or your sister, myself, and my sons. And if that were to happen, we would be enemies and I would cast aside all the kindness I have had for you up until now."_ Moro explained bitterly, not liking the situation at all, including the part about Eboshi declaring war with the wolves in three years. San and her brothers would only be 12, not ready for a true fight against a powerful foe with an extremely dangerous weapon.

"Moro can't there be another solution besides choosing sides?" Kaoru asked.

_"I do not see any... at least, not now. Only the Great Shishigami would know."_ Moro replied and then took hold of Kaoru by the collar and flung her up onto her fur. _"Hold on. I'll take you to San."_ Moro explained and rushed off at a great amount of speed. Kaoru seemed to fluster all the way back to Moro's home. Not once had Moro done anything for Kaoru like this, at least, she didn't think Moro would ever do something like this for her. She was glad that Moro had finally trusted her, and a smile crossed her face.

Eboshi awoke a little bit after Kaoru, and went to her room to find the note. She read it aloud. "Eboshi, went to go get your blueprints. I'll be back soon, so don't worry about me. Kaoru." Eboshi crumpled up the bit of paper, and stared out the window. What was Kaoru hiding? Maybe she should go check out this village that Kaoru spoke of where Mei lived... She sighed, and then stood up and put on a shawl over her shoulders. "I think I'll go for a walk." she said to herself and walked out the door, hiding a knife that was secured on her belt.

When Kaoru and Moro came to the home, Hikaru, Riku, and San emerged from the cave with smiles on their faces.

"Mother! You're back!" San said with a smile, and then hid a little bit when she saw Kaoru on top of her mother's fur. As Kaoru slid off and gave both Hikaru and Riku a pat on the head, she turned to San who looked guilty as ever. When Kaoru was standing right in front of San, the 9 year old just looked down at the ground. She only gave a small stare up before she saw Kaoru's hand ruffling up her hair a bit.

"What's with that look San? You look like you've hadn't had enough fox liver. That's what really gives you a hyper boost." Kaoru joked. San weakly smiled and took out the blueprints and handed them to Kaoru.

"I... I took them without asking.. Sorry." San apologized and Kaoru accepted with a laugh.

"It's all right. I think you owe an apology to Eboshi though." Kaoru replied with a smile. San only muttered under her breath.

_"San! Don't be rude!"_ Hikaru scolded.

_"Yeah!"_ Riku added with a smirk. San only gave an angry growl as she chased her brothers around their home with Kaoru laughing as Moro had her ears perked up to listen. She could sense a new prescense was coming.

_"HUSH!"_ Moro shouted and at once everything grew silent. As Moro jumped up to the 'lookout' spot, her eyes were wary and her ears alert. _"Your friend Eboshi..she is coming near here to the North."_ Moro explained and jumped back down.

"Oh no... I'll go steer her off! If she comes any closer she'll know your location!" Kaoru said and raced downhill, blueprints in hand with one flying out of her hand. San picked it up and raced after her, ignoring her mothers calls and her brothers growling for her to come back.

Eboshi trudged through the forest, angry and upset. She had walked all the way to where a village should have been to find that it had been destroyed three years ago! Kaoru had lied to her about Mei...was that really even her name? Eboshi had so many questions in her head now, why Kaoru would lie to her and why her? _'Kaoru... what are you hiding from me?'_ Eboshi thought and then heard rustling noises picking up their pace. Eboshi steadied herself, her daggers' handle at hand. She heard the direction was coming from the north, and looked up to see a shadow rushing past.

"Ebo-" Kaoru started but then stopped abruptly when Eboshi's daggers' point was right a the tip of her neck. Kaoru panted heavily, a silence took place and she looked at Eboshi with widened eyes. The two stared for a minute, and finally Eboshi put her dagger away.

"Sorry about that Kaoru, I thought you were something else." Eboshi apologized. Kaoru sighed wearily, and then handed Eboshi her blueprints.

"It's okay. Look, I got them back for you just like I said I would." Kaoru said with a smile, but Eboshi didn't look back as she took the blueprints from Kaoru's hand. Not understanding, she gave a confused look. "Eboshi? Was it something I said?" Kaoru asked.

"Why did you lie to me?" was all Eboshi could say.

"Lie to you about what?..." Kaoru asked.

"About that girl, _Mei_. I went to see about her and found out the village you talked about burned down three years ago. Who is that girl really Kaoru? What are you hiding from me? Can't you trust me?" Eboshi asked. Kaoru felt guilt rise, and tension begin to burn. What was she to do now?

"Eboshi... I..." Kaoru started, but then sighed. Eboshi was about to speak, but then heard another rush coming. She took out her dagger, and was ready to strike. The shadow jumped and came out in front of Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you dropped this." San said with a smile, and then saw that something was troubling Kaoru. She turned to see Eboshi, dagger ready to strike. "You! What are you doing!? Are you trying to hurt Kaoru?!" San cried. Kaoru was silent, but she moved San aside.

"I'm asking the questions now. Who are you really?" Eboshi spat as she stared at the girl. San felt she was being forced, felt she was being backed up into a corner, and she didn't like it. San acted with her instincts and took out her own dagger, the one she had gotten last year for her birthday.

"I am San! I am daughter of Moro, and I am a wolf!" San cried defensively with pride flowing through her veins. Kaoru felt like her world was swirling down the drains... now San's identity was revealed, and she knew Eboshi didn't like the looks of this.

"Daughter of Moro?!... Kaoru! You've been betraying me this whole time?! After everything I-..we did for you?! Why didn't you tell me this?!" Eboshi roared with anger. Kaoru's throat ran dry, trying to speak.

"..I-"

"Don't blame Kaoru for this! What about you?! I've heard how you want to get rid of all the gods of this forest! I heard about your killings of the boars! You're a heartless monster!" San roared in anger.

"ME?!" Eboshi cried, and laughed. "A Heartless Monster?! What about you ravage animals?! You've killed countless of humans! Your mother killed my brother, an innocent human walking through her forest! Isn't that being a heartless monster as well?!" Eboshi spat, anger rising. San had had it. Her anger was too much and she growled under her breath.

"Don't you ever.. call my mother a heartless monster!" San roared and sped toward Eboshi as the two daggers clashed. The scene turned to Kaoru, her eyes were widened in fear as she watched the two fight, clinks could be heard. She felt that everything had gone downward from here, that all of her efforts became hopeless.. She gasped in horror once she saw blood fly and fall onto the snow, and saw Eboshi receive a deep cut in her shoulder. She then saw San with a cut across her cheek, blood dripping down. She then saw as San rushed to the wounded Eboshi with her dagger aiming for her heart. As if on instinct, Kaoru immediately rushed foward.

"**STOP!"** Kaoru screamed as tears ran down her face. In a flash, a noise that sounded like flesh being torn filled the area, and blood began to spill onto the snow, turning it to a dark color... Eboshi looked up, wide eyed. Even San at that point looked with wide eyes. San's dagger was drenched in blood, a hand grasped onto it tightly making the blade become crimson colored.

"Kaoru.." Eboshi whispered, her mouth gaped open.

"Why?.. WHY'D YOU GO AND SAVE HER?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID TO YOU?! TO MOTHER?!" San cried in rage as she immediately pulled the dagger away, gasping when she realized what she just did. Blood from Kaoru's wound spilled more, making a small puddle. She didn't look up, she stared at the ground.

"Just stop fighting. It's not going to solve anything..." Kaoru said silently.

"But..But Kaoru! I thought.. I thought that you-"

"San. Please, listen to me and hear me out... Humans and the gods are different, they have different aspects on life. Even you should know... that humans think of the gods as cruel and heartless animals, and that the gods feel that the humans are just here to ruin the beautiful world created for the gods alone, and for all the other innocent creatures here.. That's the way we are.. and that's how it's going to be. I guess I... maybe I went too far. I couldn't show you what humans can be, what some humans can be like.. I failed, I'm sorry." Kaoru interrupted. She turned her head slightly to Eboshi's way. Eboshi looked up, and waited.

"Eboshi... Please do not take your anger on San.. It's not her fault that she was raised by Moro. Please.. let it go. I know how it pained you to lose your brother, I know what it is like to lose a person close to you. Still... holding grudges for this long to the point of hurting innocent people and creatures of the forest here.. Revenge isn't something you should have.. Please just let it go.." Kaoru said. Eboshi was awestrucken, and she stood up with her dagger raised.

"You don't know a thing! You don't know what it's like... You don't know! For years I've spent my whole time for the village! For YOU! And now I realize you're a traitor.. You're here to help them!" Eboshi roared in anger. San listened, and watched what would happen. Kaoru didn't look up at Eboshi, she just extended her hand over to San. Her hand moved once, and San got the idea and put the dagger's handle in her hand. Eboshi gasped and saw that Kaoru raised the dagger to where Eboshi's chest was.

"I'm not here to help them.. nor am I here to help the gods.. I am here, to help the one person I was meant to protect." Kaoru explained, and she looked up slightly, one eye dullened while the other was covered by her bangs. "If you hurt San again.. I will have to hurt you... or at least stop you at all costs." Kaoru said through forced words, tears coming to her eyes. Eboshi was hurt, and then walked aside past both of them.

"Fine. From here on out though.. you're on your own Kaoru. I can no longer keep an enemy in my home. I'll give you tonight to empty out your things." Eboshi said and started to walk away. Though, she stopped and turned to San. "Give a message to that witch of a wolf god." San felt like if she had fur right now, it stiffened. "In three years, I will declare war upon you and your family. Be prepared, because I will find you, and kill you. All of you." Eboshi said and continued to walk on, preparing to go to one of the doctors back at home. When Eboshi disappeared, San looked at Kaoru, hurt in her eyes. Kaoru said nothing, her arm fell limp to her side as the dagger dropped, and her body collapsed onto the ground. It took a moment for San to process everything, but then rushed over to Kaoru's side.

"Kaoru?!" San cried, worried. She looked at Kaoru, and saw tears running down her closed eyes. San sighed, and then called for her mother and brothers. The three of them carried Kaoru back home, and soon summoned the Shishigami. If anyone, he would be able to heal her.

_"Kaoru..." a voice called. She didn't answer. "Kaoru.. Please, talk to me." the voice called out again. Soon, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in that place again.. only a light greenish color surrounded them as mist came, and a figure stood before her. She looked, and saw it was the Shishigami. "Kaoru.. what is troubling you?" the Lord of the Forest asked._

_"Everything.." Kaoru answered._

_"Tell me." the Lord of the Forest responded._

_"Everything has burned to ashes... Shishigami-sama... San's identity was revealed, Eboshi has declared war in three years, I have lost her friendship.. I have lost San's trust... What more can I lose before I am cursed with such sorrow?" Kaoru asked._

_"Kaoru, you have not lost San's trust. You must make her understand, you must make Eboshi understand as well." the Shishigami said._

_"I have tried thousands of times to make Eboshi understand.. She will not listen.." Kaoru said._

_"Make her understand. She does not know it all. You still have not told her that San is your sister." the Lord of the Forest explained._

_"But if I do that then... I will be breaking my promise to Moro. San has become San, she is no longer Mei. I know I cannot change San for who she is now.. and if she found out then,"_

_"What are you afraid of?" the Shishigami interrupted._

_"I'm afraid of losing her.. I'm afraid that I can't keep my promise.. I'm afraid that somehow I will lose both Eboshi and my sister.. Why do I have to be caught in all of this? When will I know when I can truly be free from this?!" Kaoru cried, tears began to sting her eyes._

_"In time... you will be rewarded. I will show you the bright future that has been layed out before you. As for now, you must walk on, and you must know that it is not hopeless. There is always hope, and where there is darkness, there will be light. Now, get up... and walk.." the Shishigami commanded, and in seconds Kaoru could see familiar faces asleep in a corner, but with concern and worry written all over them.._

Kaoru woke up drowsily, getting up rather painfully as she looked around. She saw a familiar cave, and three familiar faces. It was San, Hikaru, and Riku. Kaoru looked out to see that nightfall had already risen, too late for her to get her things... she guessed that Eboshi would just burn them. She looked at her hand, and saw that the wound was gone, and all that was left was a little white outline of the scar. She got up painfully, and then walked outside. As she looked at the moon before her, a voice called to her.

_"You're finally awake, well well."_ Moro's familiar taunting voice boomed. Kaoru looked up, and smiled. She climbed her way up, and then rested against Moro's fur.

"Moro... did San tell you? About everything?.." Kaoru asked. Moro was silent for a moment, and then Kaoru felt the great beast breathe in heavily before answering.

_"She has told me everything. She told me about what you said, about what she said, what you did... everything. What are you going to do now? San has not lost faith in you, she just does not understand." _Moro explained.

"I.. I'm not sure what I should do now. Should I not have contact with San anymore? I had planned on moving in with the Shishigami a little later this year, but I guess now is all right... I just have to find him first, but I have a clue as to where he will be." Kaoru responded with a sigh.

_"Kaoru.. will you ever tell San the truth?"_ Moro asked.

"Hm... Not sure. Do you want me to? I know I can't change who she is now... I just don't want her to hate me because of what happened. I've already lost one friendship today..." Kaoru responded, a small laugh escaped her lips.

_"... To be truthful, not until she is older. Maybe three years from now, even though at that point we shall be at war."_ Moro replied. Kaoru sighed, and then stood up as she walked toward the edge of the pointed cliff.

"I wish it didn't have to be that way... I'm sorry Moro, I wish I could do something to stop this all... I guess I'm not ready yet to help. I need to think all of this through before three years come and go.." Kaoru responded with a sad smile. As she jumped off, Moro walked over to the tip to see Kaoru walk off.

_"Where are you going?"_ Moro asked.

"To Shishigami-sama. I have a feeling he's all right with me visiting at this time. Tell San that I'm sorry, and that to please not lose faith or trust in me. I'll see you in three years, maybe I'll visit a year before the war begins.. Good luck Moro." Kaoru said and ran off to go see the Shishigami. As a goodbye that was respected, Moro howled to the moon in response.

Kaoru ran and ran through the forest, and with every step tears continued to fall freely. She knew now more than ever that in three years, something big was going to go down, and if her instincts were correct she would make every effort to stop it, and the only way was to get help from the Lord of the Forest himself. So she had lost a friendship... Eboshi would still be held dearly to her in her heart. There was no way that anyone would be killed, especially San, Eboshi, Hikaru, Riku...even Moro. As she finally made it to the lake, she saw the Shishigami there, a light aura came from him with a smile on his face. She smiled, and wiped away her tears. He was right, she knew it. Where there was darkness, light would shine, and she would be the one that would live out her destiny to protect not only San... but everyone else dear to her. When she reached the Shishigami, he placed his forehead against hers and only said something with great pride.

_"Well done."_ was all the Shishigami could say as the two disappeared to another part of the forest, awaiting the arrival of the war to come..

A/N: okay, chappie 5 complete! okay here is what i have figured out.. the nxt chapie will be taking place with two years passing, and the final chappie will be ending with the war with humans vs. the wolves. heres a lil insight to the next chapter: as two years roll by, everyone seems to grow in age, strength, and maturity. once kaoru has shown her face around the forest again, news spreads. San is overwhelmed, wondering how kaoru has been.. "So..Eboshi didn't burn any of my things.. she kept them." Kaoru said to herself, a smile on her face. She had changed greatly, even she didn't recognize herself when she looked toward the small mirror on her bureau. "Who's there?!" a voice called, and Kaoru turned to see Eboshi, rifle at hand. "Eboshi..it's been too long." Kaoru said with a small smile. Eboshi lowered her weapon, and stared at Kaoru, mouth dropping slightly. "K..Kaoru?" ... okay! so there is my insight. again, plz R&R and chapter 6 will be out soon! have a good week everyone!


	6. Reunion With the Wolves

A/N: i'm apologize in advance, for those of u who have kept with this story, who don't like long chapters. i really swore to myself it wouldn't get so damn long! uh, anyways, again, apologies but really this chapter is chock full of important key facts and also about the war to come. and since it was so long..then really there shall be 8 chapters. anyways, thank u for sticking with this story. and if for those of u who used to read it and review, if u r still reading this story thank you and please, at the end of this story tell me how i did! i would like all of ur insights. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mononoke Hime. Miyazaki does though!

**Chapter 6: Reunion with Wolves and Premonitions**

Two years, two long years had gone by so slowly... it was almost as if the time was being prolonged. San had become more of a mature person than her brothers had given her credit. Her hair was still short to her chin, but she was growing into a strong, young woman. San sighed slightly as she looked out of the cave, the sun was beginning to rise as morning approached. Nowadays, she could hardly sleep, her mind drifting off to wonder where _she_ must be... Speaking of _that girl_... San wondered if she would ever see _her_ ever again...

_"San. Hikaru. Riku!"_ a voice called. The wolves and San exited the cave to see Nago.

"Nago? What are you doing here?" San asked curiously. Within the two years, it seemed the boars and the wolves had made a treaty since the war would be in just one year.

_"I've just got word that the Great Shishigami has returned, and with him is a beautiful woman who just went to Iron Town. I have a very odd feeling I know who this girl is."_ Nago explained. San's eyes widened.

_"Nago! You fool! Why do you come here bringing news like this?!"_ Moro hissed from above as she jumped in front of her children. Nago snorted rather loudly, squealing in anger.

_"Moro! I thought you of all people would want to hear this news! I have heard from the Lord of the Forest that the girl plans to fight alongside us. With her on our side, that foolish woman Eboshi will never stand a chance against us."_ Nago retorted. Moro growled angrily as she lunged at Nago. She stared into the boar's eyes, rage filling.

_"How do we know you aren't lying? Where did you see the Shishigami last?" _Moro asked.

_"The lake Moro. He came out of a bright light, with a woman following. Funny though, she seemed to be just 16, but so gracelike and beautiful. The Shishigami must have matured her greatly."_ Nago replied. Ever since Kaoru had left, and was never heard of since, no one seemed to saw her name, only refferring to her as saying, "her," "she", the usual...

_"I see. Hikaru, Riku, Sa-...San? San? Hikaru!"_ Moro barked.

_"She went to Iron Town!"_ Hikaru spoke and Moro growled. She sighed, and finally turned.

_"Fine. We shall go see the Shishigami. There is something I must know."_ Moro said abruptly as she, Hikaru, Riku, and Nago took off.

There was a young girl of about 16, silently walking down the streets of Iron Town. No one seemed to acknowledge her, they probably didn't even recognize her. The girl smirked. Good, so no one knew. The girl had her long dark chocolate hair go to her waist, her bangs got in the way of one of her shining silver eyes. She wore a gray fur vest over a white T-shirt, and pants that went just a little bit below her knees. She wore silver bangles around her right arm, one silver hoop earring on her left ear, and simply wore smooth leather mockasins.

"Missss, woulddjyou like a bite to eat wiff me?" a man asked her, he seemed to be drunk. He could hardly keep himself standing. She looked at him for a moment, and simply pushed the man aside gently, settling him down on a seat nearby.

"I have other things to do. Sorry." she answered simply, her voice was sharp, clear, and soothing somewhat. The man simply shrugged with a nod and swayed off somewhere. The girl sighed a little bit, and continued walking. The scent of Iron Town was much more... corrupt than it had been. All she smelled now was smoke, and iron... It was different now, bigger and expanded. She looked inside a factory, women worked there as they pumped the water while the men burned the coal. What had overcome Iron Town? She walked up to one of the women there, and asked them, "Who runs Iron Town now?"

"Why, Lady Eboshi of course! You're a stranger here, aren'tcha? Lady Eboshi took over a year ago, stating that if we were to defeat the wolf gods we must do it with special equipment." the lady replied kindly.

"Yes! She's working on her best weapon yet! It might be heavy, even for us, but still efficient." another lady piped in.

"Do you know where I can find _Lady_ Eboshi?" the girl asked, slightly chuckling at how Eboshi came to have the name Lady Eboshi; such respect for the people of the town to call her that.

"Sure. She still lives in her home most of the time. She always welcomes strangers, just don't go to the second floor's door to the right. That's where Eboshi keeps a room off limits to anyone except herself. If you get caught she'll bite your head off like that wolfgod Moro." another woman replied and the girl bowed in thanks. As she walked out the factory, she smiled softly to herself. So, Eboshi had become the leader of Iron Town. It suited her, and the girl was glad. As the girl finally came to Lady Eboshi's house, it was bigger than it was and had been. More had been added on to the small house the girl had known for almost all of her life. She took a step inside quietly, and looked around. The lights were off, it seemed no one was home.

_"She always welcomes strangers, just don't go to the second floor's door to the right. That's where Eboshi keeps a room off limits to anyone except herself."_ the girl remembered one of the ladies saying. She ignored the warning, and simply walked lightly up the stairs to the second floor and looked at the door to the right. It seemed unlocked. She took hold of the doorknob and walked inside.

"Ah. This room, it's so familiar." the girl said with a warm smile. Yes, it was her bedroom from two years ago. It seemed untouched. The girl wondered, and simply walked over to the bureau, opening the top drawer. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "I don't believe it." the girl said with a soft chuckle as she picked up a small journal. "So..Eboshi didn't burn any of my things.. she kept them." the girl said to herself, a smile on her face. She flipped through the pages once, and finally set the journal down. The girl closed the drawer, and then turned to the small mirror on the desk. She picked it up and looked.

"Well well, even I scare myself a little bit." the girl said with a silent chuckle. She had changed greatly, even she didn't recognize herself when she looked into the mirror, seeing her own reflection.

"Who's there?!" a voice called abruptly. The girl turned slightly, seeing a familiar woman standing before her, rifle at hand. The girl turned full round now, removing her bangs from her eye.

"Eboshi..it's been too long." the girl said with a warm smile on her face, those silver eyes staring into the coal colored ones belonging to the woman. Eboshi lowered her weapon, and stared at the girl before her, mouth dropping slightly.

"K..Kaoru?" she managed to blurt out in disbelief. It seemed Eboshi had changed herself. She seemed so much more ladylike than before, but also stronger. Kaoru admired Eboshi for her brave spirit now, and her beauty. A smile crossed her lips.

"Who else would it be?" Kaoru answered. Eboshi dropped her weapon to the ground, having it make a clatter noise as she slowly took a step in the room. "Eboshi, I didn't think you would keep my things, after all this time. I wonder if I can even still fit into the clothes I had here." Kaoru joked as she watched Eboshi continue to walk slowly over. Once Eboshi was close enough, she gave her longtime friend a hug.

"Kaoru, I missed you so much! Where did you go?!" Eboshi cried. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. Kaoru smiled as she embraced Eboshi as well. Looking up at her 'older sister'.

"I went with the Shishigami. It was there that I finally came to a decision with my fate, and also with the war to come." Kaoru replied.

"Your fate? Do you mean you're planning to fight alongside us?" Eboshi asked, her hopes began to lift. Kaoru frowned.

"Not exactly. But I don't plan to fight alongside the gods either. I will be alongside the Shishigami, and whatever he chooses I will go with until my time comes." Kaoru explained. Eboshi looked horrorstricken. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, a confused look on her face.

"Kaoru, use common sense." Eboshi hissed as she turned away. _'So much for a happy reunion...'_ Kaoru thought, but listened patiently to Eboshi. She was done playing on the sidelines though, and would do whatever it would take to stop this war; at any costs. When she was travelling with the Shishigami, he showed her the future; and the war. The result? So many human lives would be taken away, and a mourning for a specific female would soon come...

"Don't you think I have, Eboshi? If I fight alongside the Shishigami, he will be like me and we will both choose not to participate in the war." Kaoru replied softly.

"Kaoru! The _Shishigami_," she spat. "Is a beast of that forest! Don't you think he will fight alongside his kin when the time comes?" Eboshi cried.

"You're wrong, Eboshi. I know for a fact, the Shishigami will not do anything until I tell him to. That's how it's going to work, and that's how it will be done. You have nothing to worry about. When the right time comes, I will step in to end this war." Kaoru said with a sad smile as she shook her head. Eboshi looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What are you talking about? If you're not going to be in this war, how in the world will you stop it? Kaoru I told you two years ago that this war will not be avoided and that I will do whatever it takes to get rid of Moro and her family, they are nothing but trouble to us! To Iron Town!" Eboshi said. She watched in silence as Kaoru passed by her, picking up her weapon. _'Hm. It's light.'_ Kaoru thought. She turned to Eboshi, and held the weapon to her, pointing it at Eboshi right there.

"Eboshi, when you pull the trigger from your weapon, are you going to think about who you will kill before blindly shooting?" Kaoru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Eboshi asked.

"Are you going to think about shooting me before pulling the trigger?" Kaoru asked. Eboshi stood there, shocked to the core.

"What do you mean?! I would never shoot you! Never! I would have to be a fool if I had to shoot you blindly without thinking! Why would you think that?!" Eboshi cried, taking her rifle away from Kaoru in an instant. Kaoru just laughed with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you feel that way Eboshi..." Kaoru said, a smile on her face. She then looked Eboshi straight in the eyes. As Kaoru spoke, Eboshi's eyes went wide as if she were taken back to two years ago... the last time she saw Kaoru. "But if you hurt San, or even try to kill her during the war... I will have to stop you at all costs to protect her." Kaoru said in a menacing tone, but her voice also calm somewhat.

"K..Kao..ru.." Eboshi choked. There she stood, a lump in her throat as she watched Kaoru step outside. Kaoru turned once with a smile on her face. Eboshi watched, seeing a younger version of Kaoru there with that bright grin on her face. Tears began to form in her eyes. "It was great seeing you again, Sister." Kaoru said, and in an instant she was off. Eboshi, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, fell to the floor with a thud; overwhelmed at what had just happened. So many questions reeled back into her mind, of what Kaoru was going to do when the war would happen.

As Kaoru walked silently down the streets of Iron Town, she looked up, sniffing at first. San... her scent was very close, and she was coming to Iron Town. Kaoru smiled, but continued to walk into the Forest now, wanting to have one chat with Moro before San could find her. Picking up the speed, Kaoru rushed forth through the Forest to where Moro was.

Moro, Hikaru, Riku, and Nago reached the lake where the Shishigami stood; staring at them with wide eyes. Moro took a step foward, and bowed her head. The Shishigami seemed to understand, and at once the two were alone, around them was just a green mist.

_"Lord Shishigami, is it true? Has Kaoru returned? Do you really mean what you say? That she will join us to destroy the humans, and Eboshi?" Moro asked, questions filled her mind. The Shishigami just smiled._

_"Only time can tell Mother Wolf. We shall see what will happen during the war. I have pledged my service to the girl, and until then I shall be silent." the Shishigami replied. Moro's fur bristled._

_"Please, just tell me.. is she going to fight alongside us like Nago had said?" Moro asked. The Shishigami drew in a quick breath for a moment, and then stretched his neck so that he could place his head on hers. A vision flashed before Moro's eyes. The battle beginning, blood flying, guns shooting, howls and squeals piercing the sky... Moro's eyes, wide in horror watched as Eboshi pointed her rifle at San and fired. After that, only a scream filled the air, and only Moro could see a blurry body falling to the ground with a sickening thud.. _

_Moro jerked away from the Shishigami in pain. She growled as she stared daggers at the Shishigami._

_"Are you telling me... that I am going to lose San? My only precious daughter?" Moro seethed. The Shishigami did not answer. "Please, tell me.." Moro practically begged._

_"Only time will tell... Are you sure it was really San that you saw?" the Lord of the Forest asked slyly._

_"What's that supposed to mean?!" Moro barked, but then bowed. "I'm sorry, Shishigami." Moro apologized. The Shishigami just nodded, and soon they returned to the present time._

_"Mother? Are you all right?"_ Hikaru asked, but before Moro could answer she looked to see a girl standing before her.

"Moro? What's the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Kaoru said slyly, a smile on her face. Moro stared at Kaoru, wide eyed. Had Kaoru seen this prediction made by the Shishigami as well? Moro stood there in her place, watching as Kaoru walked over to them, on the water. Had the Shishigami given her so many privelages? Was this one of the many she had obtained?

_"Kaoru!"_ Riku cried happily as he rushed over to her side. Kaoru laughed happily, giving him a scratch on his nose. He whined happily, and she gave him a hug. She motioned to Hikaru who also walked over, silent and respectul.

"Silly pup. You can be happy, you don't need to show me respect." Kaoru said, as if reading Hikaru's mind. In that case, Hikaru happily pounced on her and licked her with a welcome.

_"It's been too long Kaoru. We haven't seen you in what has seemed to be ages! I hope you are doing well. Where were you for the past two years? we missed you."_ Hikaru said as she gave him a scratch on his muzzle too.

"I've been with Lord Shishigami-sama. Yes, it has seemed like ages since I've seen you all. Boy, both of you have grown bigger and stronger too!" Kaoru said with a simple smile, and then looked at Nago. Nago seemed to have his fur stiffen a little, but relaxed after she carefully walked over to him, rubbing his tusks for a moment. "Nago, I have a message for you." Kaoru said simply.

_"Oh? What is it then, girl?"_ Nago asked, his voice cold and rigid. He would never show how much he too had missed this girl. She had changed him as well as everyone probably of the whole forest.

"Seiya says hello, and that he wishes you luck in the war to come. You will fight alongside the wolves, yes?" Kaoru asked. Nago abruptly turned away from the girl, squealing in disbelief. She had had contact with the deceased? What had the Shishigami done? Turn her into a goddess?! For a moment, Nago turned to the Shishigami, and then back to Kaoru.

_"Tell him, the next time you see him that... his father is proud of him, and sends gratitude. ... Yes. I shall fight alongside the wolves. I had already promised Moro when we made a treaty."_ Nago explained, and Kaoru only nodded. She then turned to Moro, who's fur seemed to still be standing on edge.

"Moro, something the matter? Did the Shishigami give you insight to the future?" Kaoru asked, a glint appearing in her eyes. Moro walked over to Kaoru now, silent and swift.

_"Kaoru... what I saw, is it what you saw as well?"_ Moro asked. She didn't want to alarm Hikaru or Riku, so she kept her voice down. Kaoru smiled awkwardly.

"Don't worry. What you saw, and what I know are two different things. Don't worry, San will be fine. The outcome will be bitter, but still, San shall not be harmed. Because I, will be protecting her. Make that known Moro, I will stand by her. The person I will fight alongside with is San and San alone. Fighting alongside the animals? To an extent.. But my loyalty lies with her, and no one will tell me otherwise." Kaoru said, hand raised. Moro seemed stunned. Before Moro could speak anymore, Kaoru turned away for a moment, and then looked back.

"Why don't we all go back to your home, Moro? I haven't seen all of you in such a long time, I want to know what's been going on these past two years. I have so many things to catch up with, do you think you could give me the scoop on what's been happening?" Kaoru asked politely, and immediately Hikaru and Riku rushed to her side, giving her a ride.

_"We'd love to! San went looking for you Kaoru, she'll be back and probably will come to the den. We have so much to tell you."_ Riku said.

_"Yeah. A lot of stuff has been happening..."_ Hikaru replied bitterly. It seemed over the years the wolves seemed to change in personality. Hikaru had become more stern, reserved, respectful of others than he was back then... well, he was more mature now. Riku, he had gained so much. He had become a trustful, kind, energetic pup who had at first been so reluctant against the humans, even Kaoru herself. Just now, the two wolves she knew from back then were standing right before her, new and improved pups.

"I can see.. Iron Town has changed much, and your den still looks the same." Kaoru teased. As she and the wolves headed back to the den, Moro, Nago, and the Shishigami stood there in silence. They had a small conversation of their own before going back. Besides, they knew that Kaoru and the wolves could be by themselves.

_"Lord Shishigami, what have you done to the girl? Have you really turned her into a.. a... a Goddess of the Forest?!" Nago squealed._

_"I have not done anything to the girl. I have simply taken care of her. She has learned so much during these two years. From what I have done, I have taught her and passed down my powers to her. That does not make her a goddess. Father Boar, Mother Wolf, please, have faith in the year to come. There will be blood, I know. There will be sorrow, I know. There will be death... I can see it." the Shishigami said._

_"So you're saying that maybe one of my own kin, one of Nago's kin as well, shall be killed? What of the humans? Will they be slain?" Moro asked._

_"I have not said who will be killed, but there shall be bloodshed, from both sides. Be prepared. I have returned to give you a message, and to also have Kaoru have her last reunion with you all before the war." the Shishigami explained._

_"A message? What message?" Nago asked bluntly, ignoring the Shishigami's words about Kaoru._

_"What do you mean, 'last reunion'?" Moro chimed in. The Shishigami bowed his head slightly, and then looked at both of them._

_"Be prepared for sacrifice, death, a war won, and also... a new future just arising. That is my message for you." the Lord of the Forest said._

_"You speak in riddles, my Lord! Forgive me, but what do you mean?! You speak nonsense that I do not understand!" Nago roared abruptly. There was nothing more said from the Shishigami._

_"Go. You must go now to the den, to greet a familiar face." the Shishigami said, and immediately he broke the connection, leaving both the boar and the wolf alone in the lake._

San kept herself well hidden from the folkspeople of Iron Town, carefully seeing if Kaoru was here. She searched and searched through the trees, but had no luck with finding her scent. It was almost as if, Kaoru's scent had been changed completely. _'Nago said that Kaoru was heading to Iron Town, right?'_ San thought to herself, and suddenly she smelled a trace of Kaoru's scent. It was faint, but still San had hopes as she rushed off to the source. She came upon a house, it seemed pretty big. She snarled. _'Kaoru had to visit here?! Of all places.'_ San muttered in silence inside her mind.

San immediately rushed in, following the scent of her friend. She came to the second floor of the whole building, opening the door silently and stealthfully. She peeked inside, to see a room so familiar, but empty. San remembered this room, it was the first time she had come into contact with Eboshi, and the last time as well.

"Darn. I missed her. Now where is she.."San wondered to herself and turned to be shocked.

"If you're looking for her, she's not here. She left quite a long time ago." Eboshi said to her, rifle raised. San gulped, and her eyes stared into Eboshi's. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot your head off right now." Eboshi said. With quick thinking, San was ready to reply.

"B-Because it would hurt Kaoru so much if she knew you were my killer. You know how it would all turn out then, hag." San said and with swift movement she bounded out the window. For a moment Eboshi felt stung, but she quickly regained herself and shot out the window. The bullet sunk into San's right leg and the girl shrieked in pain as she hit the dirt. Eboshi aimed again, and fired. This time San was able to avoid the blow and run off toward the forest, a trail of blood was left. _'Should I even dare try to follow?' _Eboshi wondered to herself. No. She would save the chase for one year.

San hurriedly and painfully ran to the den, to see a group of animals, and one human. San's eyes shot open wide as she saw Kaoru there, chatting happily with her brothers. San tried to cry out her name, but the stinging pain in her hind leg prevented her from saying anything. As she looked up as she ran, she saw Kaoru notice her, and stand up abruptly as she ran to met her.

"San, what happened?" Kaoru asked immediately once San had dropped to the floor. Moro rushed to the scene, and sniffed.

_"She's been wounded."_ Moro said and Kaoru examined San as she panted.

"San, tell me what happened?" Kaoru asked as she took a look at San's wounded leg.

"I was looking for you in Iron Town. It's been harder to pick up your scent.. I finally found it and went to that wench's house," San started, and then flinched as she saw Kaoru press lightly against the wound, flinching herself. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to call Eboshi a wench right now. "and she shot me right there. I mean, I just wanted to see you after all this, time!" San yelped as Kaoru put more pressure on the wound.

"Sorry San. The only way to stop the bleeding. Moro, would you happen to have a sharp item with you? I'm going to try and get the bullet out. After that's taken care of I can heal your wound San. So stop whining silly." Kaoru teased. Moro walked over with a sharp, small object, and Kaoru commanded Hikaru and Riku to hold San still. They did so, and Kaoru went to work. San at some points yelped, screamed, or panted, but finally let loose when the bullet finally came out landing with a clink!

_"Will she be all right? She's lost a lot of blood.."_ Riku asked, examining the puddle of blood next to the wound.

"She'll be fine." Kaoru said, and placed her hands over San's wound. San whimpered once before feeling her whole leg go numb. "San I want you to take a big, deep, breath. I promise after you exhale you'll be fine." Kaoru said sweetly. San nodded and took in a deep breath. "Good.." Kaoru muttered to herself and pressed down against San's wound. San yelped loudly as she exhaled right on the spot, her leg finally grasping some feeling in it. Kaoru stood up, brushed herself off, and helped San up.

"Kaoru? I don't feel anything." San said.

"No pain, huh? Check your leg." Kaoru said with a grin. San did so, and saw that the wound was gone.

_"Kaoru.. how did you do that?!"_ Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"When you spend so much time with the Shishigami, you get to see all kinds of powers he wields. I'm lucky, he passed them on to me." Kaoru explained.

_"Kaoru. Did the Shishigami turn you into a goddess?"_ Riku questioned. Kaoru laughed.

"Nope. I'm 100 percent human." Kaoru replied with a smile. San looked up to Kaoru now, guilt filled. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. This wasn't the reunion I had wanted to have. Sorry." San apologized. She looked at the ground, and then back up to see Kaoru's loving smile.

"It's a reunion, isn't it? I'm just so happy to see you again. San, you've been growing, and you've matured. I'm so glad to have seen you again. You're gonna grow up to be a beautiful wolf goddess." Kaoru said with a smile, and San's face lit up.

"Y-You really think so, Kaoru?! Really?!" San exclaimed as she gave Kaoru a hug. Kaoru laughed, and simply nodded. _'If only my reunion with Eboshi could have been like this...'_ Kaoru thought to herself with a smile.

"You bet. I can see it now. You, a powerful hime, watching over this forest. I bet you'll be the best." Kaoru said and San's eyes shone.

"Yay! Thanks Kaoru." San said, already she had become her rambunctious 9 year old self again. It seemed that without Kaoru.. San was just like her mom, stern, mature, powerful. With Kaoru though, she felt she could express herself more openly now than ever before. And even now, San felt that Kaoru had also been able to be herself again so many years ago, when they were both so young, bright, and innocent.

_"Kaoru! We still have much to tell you! I'm sure you want to know about some things as well, yes?"_ Riku said abruptly, watching as Kaoru stood, a smile on her face.

"Yes. Please, tell me what's been going on." Kaoru said. San looked, her eyes shining. It was amazing for her, this was Kaoru?! Her friend... her best friend had changed so much... she looked so beautiful now than she was back then... she really looked like a hime herself. Was it this that made San admire Kaoru so? Or was it also, another bond she had with Kaoru that even she couldn't explain the feeling bubbling within her? As San, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Riku walked into the den to chat, Moro and Nago were left alone once again. It seemed forever before one of the gods could make a move. It started to become late afternoon, how the time truly did fly. All throughout the time period both Moro and Nago just simply stared and stayed silent were ticking moments as they heard chatter from inside the den, and finally few noises.

Finally, dusk arose and no movement or sound could be heard from the den. The children must have fallend asleep. The first move was made by Moro, who simply moved her ear to catch Nago's attention. Moro simply motioned to Nago, and the boar followed silently.

_"Nago. What the Shishigami said back there, what do you think it means?"_ Moro asked.

_"I don't know... but ever since Kaoru came back it's been nothing but worry and trouble for both of us. Everything has changed, it's rediculously overwhelming, don't you think? The Shishigami said that there would be sacrifice... I think that means that our own kin will be slaughtered! I've mentioned this before, Moro. Why don't we just attack them now?! End it all!" _Nago squealed.

_"Calm down Nago. If anything, if we did that then we would be far more worse than the humans. Even I must admit, it was an honorable thing to declare war, rather than hunting us down like wild game. I will keep my honor, and fight an admirable fight. Even if my life might be taken away, I shall do everything in my power to protect my children. As will you I would hope."_ Moro replied.

_"Still.. it bothers me Moro. Death... that's pretty explanitory. But all of that other foolish talk... a new future ahead? The war won? By who?!" _Nago roared in anger.

_"Nago, please, keep your voice down. The children might hear you and awaken."_ Moro responded, and then looked up to the dark colored sky, only seeing some stars glisten as the crescent moon was out. _"Anyways, like the Shishigami said, we must wait and find out. He has already given us hints. Besides, Nago, if we stand and fight side by side we shall accomplish more than you know! Think about it, our size compared to the humans.."_ Moro added.

_"Yes, but also their weapons put us at a disadvantage. Why don't we just not show? Why don't we sneak attack them when they are looking for us blindly?"_ Nago protested.

_"You really think that is the best way Nago? Have you clearly lost your sense of pride?"_ Moro snapped. Her words seemed to have stung Nago bitterly, and he simply sighed.

_"True. I might lose my sense of pride, but a tribe comes before the leader any day. I do not want to risk many of my kin Moro. And I know it will be ten times as hard with you, seeing only you have three children."_ Nago said, and Moro's fur stood for a moment uneasily. _"Still, I am using common sense. If charging those foolish humans now means no lives of our own being at stake, then we should do it."_ Nago replied.

"You really think that entering Iron Town, such a strong fortress that probably even twenty boars could not penerate, is such a good idea?" a voice asked calmly, making the gods turn to the den to see Kaoru walk out of it, a concerned look on her face.

_"Kaoru. How much have you heard?"_ Nago asked.

"Everything." Kaoru replied as she walked over. The three seemed to be in a triangle position now, the moon above them giving off a light.

_"What do you think about the situation then, Kaoru?" _Moro asked.

"Nago, do not let your compassionate heart be controlled by your wild and senseless ideas. Yes, you have a point. If you charged into Iron Town and killed everyone there it would be the end of the war... but what is there to gain after that? After killing countless lives, some not even in the war like women and children, you would be no better than the humans themselves. Let your honor, bravery, and strong will be your leader for this war." Kaoru said, as if she was ignoring Moro's question. Nago stood there, shocked the to core. He couldn't believe this. He, the great Boar God, was taking orders from a girl?!

_"It true. Boar God, do not let anger and wild ideas cloud your mind. Listen to girl, and you will be victorious."_ a low voice called from the trees.

_"So, the infamous apes decide to join our conversation. I've never known you to be outside the forest grounds where it is barren."_ Nago retorted with a snort.

"Nago, if you feel strongly about running to Iron Town so blindly with your men, then you will get killed. If you do not wish the participate in the war, then so be it. You would be better off anyways. There will at least be about 20 men, and Eboshi. I'm sure the wolves would be able to take care of it. After all, Eboshi was the one who declared war on the wolves from the very beginning." Kaoru said, voice beginning to stiffen.

_"Are you saying that the Boar Tribe is useless?! ARE YOU?!"_ Nago cried in rage.

"Keep your voice down Nago. No, I'm not saying your tribe is useless at all. I just don't think it is neccessary for you to be in the war, unless you think losing your own kin is a smart idea." Kaoru replied. Nago snorted in rage, and turned his back from them.

_"Fine. The I shall not join your army Moro. You are on your own."_ Nago said, and with a swish of his tail he left.

_"Boar God finally gone. He was getting to be neiusance."_ the ape said with what sounded to be a swift sigh. Kaoru seemed to smirk at that one, and then turned to the trees, staring into the bright beady eyes of the apes who hid themselves within the trees.

"Thank you, Ape gods for assisting me. You may go back now to the barren lands, try to revive all the lost grounds with your powers. It will be greatly appreciated. If need be, ask the Kodama Spirits to help you. Tell them Kaoru has requested their service if they do not listen." Kaoru said with a bow, and both wolf and girl heard the apes leave; chattering until there was no more sound. The two were silent for a moment, Moro not having her eye contact leave Kaoru's. Kaoru finally turned to Moro, a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad Nago is gone.. Now I get across what I need to talk to you about Moro, before it's too late and I have to take my leave." Kaoru said with a warm smile.

_"So you planned this? Did the Shishigami give you so much insight that you'll know what I will say next?"_ Moro asked in an annoyed tone.

"Somewhat yes." Kaoru said with a smile.

_"Nonsense."_

"Nonsense." Both wolf and girl said at the same exact time. Kaoru stuck her tongue out, as if teasing the great wolf god. Moro huffed, and then sat down, staring at the girl; her yellow eyes staring into the silver ones.

"Moro, two years ago when I took my leave, you told me that I would be allowed to tell San of her true identity. As a last request, when the time comes; and you will know when... may I please tell her who she really is, and who I am to her?" Kaoru asked.

_"... I cannot disagree with you... Even I stated that you would be able to tell her in three years..."_ Moro said bitterly, and Kaoru smiled.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Kaoru said. Before Moro could say another word, Kaoru continued. "Anways, there's more to what I need to tell you... so listen carefully. Shishigami-sama has permitted me in telling you information, to change the upcoming future you hold. So pay attention." Kaoru said strictly.

_"Since when did the great wolf god take orders from a mere child?"_ Moro teased as she listened well. Kaoru laughed in a short chuckle.

"Very funny... Moro, when the war happens, you shall be surrounded by 20 men and Eboshi. All of them will fire at you from all angles, and I know for a fact that you shall not be able to avoid the hits. Not you, not San, not Hikaru nor Riku... What will you do?" Kaoru asked.

_"I will shield my children. I will not let them be harmed."_ Moro replied. Kaoru smiled. It was almost as if she knew that was how it would be.

"Good, good." Kaoru said, but Moro could tell by Kaoru's voice that she was being dryly sarcastic. "And once that's done, you'll be **dead**." Kaoru added, her silver eyes pierced through Moro's golden ones for a moment. Moro was speechless.

"Then what do you think will happen next knowing that by saving your children you will die? Do you think you should plan it out more, on how to attack fairly? I know for a fact, Eboshi will plan a sneak attack on you." Kaoru said. Moro was stricken in the gut. She would die, protecting her children... leaving them alone to fight the battle. They couldn't possibly fight for themselves against so many enemies.

_"I guess we should plan a sneak attack as well... but what do you have in mind."_ Moro said, not asking, only saying.

"Okay. Well, make an alliance with the Ape Tribe first of all... After that, have them help you out by luring the humans out. Don't worry, the apes won't be harmed they'll be from a distance. Once that happens you get rid of the two males that are with Eboshi, that way she is defenseless and they will go for her, to protect her. Then have Hikaru and Riku take out four more of her men each having them bite the men's heads off or whatever they shall do since the group will be so clustered, and have San sneak attack as she can probably kill two to three of her men. That leaves seven men. The rest should be easy for you, even if some bullets might penetrate your skin. Having a couple isn't enough for you to lose your immortality. When the cards are set, I will come into play." Kaoru explained.

_"Why are you telling us this? You are sealing your friend's fate, aren't you? You actually thought it over, realizing that siding with the beasts is better?"_ Moro asked, a smirk on her face. For once, Kaoru did not smile back.

"I'm not siding with anyone." Kaoru said, her voice sounded completely harsh and scolding. "For what I'm telling you now, I am sealing my fate as well as yours, Eboshi's, San's... everyone, and even people in the future whom you will meet. Take my words to heart Moro, and know that I am doing this not just for San alone, but also for you." Kaoru said with a snap.

_"Since when did you become so...powerful?"_ Moro chimed, a grin slowly appearing over her face. Kaoru laughed at this.

"Since I was shown the light to my future. The great Shishigami has prepared me for the year to come, and I plan to make my time useful." Kaoru said with a short smile. Moro's ears perked up, wondering what Kaoru actually meant.. It was almost as if-

"Moro." Kaoru said abruptly, having Moro's thoughts cut off.

_"What is it?"_ Moro asked.

"Take care of yourself." Kaoru said with a wave, and slowly she turned, walking through the forest, disappearing into the darkness.

_"That's it, hm? A simple note, no goodbyes... I see. For you, it is too painful to have to say goodbye to San..."_ Moro said to herself, and lifted her head to gaze at the moon. In seconds, she howled her greatest, in an attempt to have Kaoru hear her words of goodbye.

Kaoru walked silently through the forest, there was one more thing she had to do before she had to return to the Shishigami. One more visit... one more visit to see Eboshi. For the next time Kaoru would see Eboshi, they would be at war... As Kaoru slipped into Iron Town passed the guards, she acted so natural that she ahd almost forgotten she was just a mere stranger here. She even passed by an old friend of hers in the village, reluctant to call out after she had spoken.

"Kaoru? Is that _you_?!" her friend cried, overjoyed. Kaoru laughed, and simply nodded sheepishly. Her friend simply gave her a happy hug, and as the two chatted for a moment, it was time for Kaoru's friend to get going. Kaoru said she had to go as well, and it was great seeing eachother. Her friend nodded, and the two went their seperate ways. When Kaoru walked silently down the road again, she looked up to see Eboshi's house again. This time, Kaoru decided to knock.

"Who is it?" Eboshi asked, she sounded irritated.

"It's Kaoru." the girl answered simply. The door opened a crack, and Kaoru saw Eboshi's coal eyes stare into her own.

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Eboshi asked.

"I'm sorry about before. I had to...visit some other people before I could truly spend some time with you, Sister." Kaoru replied silently, and Eboshi simply sighed as she opened the door. She gave Kaoru a teasing smile.

"Well, if you must." she said dramatically, and Kaoru already felt a warm feeling from her final visit, her final true sister relationship she had with Eboshi.

As Kaoru walked around the place, she was overwhelmed at how expanded, how beautiful it had become. Eboshi must have done plenty of remodeling.

"So. Come here Kaoru. I was just about to have my meal. Will you join me?" Eboshi asked, as if ignoring the fact that both of them had not seen eachother for over a year. Kaoru smiled warmly, and sat down across from Eboshi. Eboshi passed her a bowl, and the two ate their meal together.

"Ebo-... _Lady_ Eboshi... how long have you been the town's leader here?" Kaoru asked, and Eboshi snorted.

"Come now Kaoru, you know as well as I do that you're allowed to call me Eboshi. Silly child." Eboshi responded with a laugh. She continued though, answering Kaoru's question. "Well, it was about two weeks after you had just, up and left... I decided to have a town meeting with all of the folkspeople here, and told them about my preposition of war against the gods. Well, most of the men here have agreed to wage war with me; going against the wolves. In one year we shall finally be at war... I cannot wait..." Eboshi explained.

"I see. The outcome shall be dramatic." Kaoru said simply as she sipped her tea.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to me? Been given insight to the future?" Eboshi asked slyly.

"I have." Kaoru answered simply. Eboshi smirked.

"Fool. Only gods can be given insight to those things. Mere humans like us do not share those powers." Eboshi said.

"But I have seen with my own eyes, the future ahead...after the war has been finished with.. Woud you like me to tell you?" Kaoru asked curiously. Eboshi looked up at Kaoru, noticing that her friend was being sincere.

"Sure. I'd love to hear." Eboshi said, placing her bowl down, paying full respect to Kaoru. Kaoru bowed for a moment, hands folded, and then smiled.

"I'll tell it in a fairy tale kind of mode. Long ago, a girl known as the forest hime lived among the wolves. She had been raging war with a woman from a powerful town not far from the forest, always bitter enemies to the end. The powerful woman had weapons that would strip the gods of their immortality. One particular god had been mortally wounded by the fatal blow of the woman's weapon, falling to his demise. A young, brave hero not too far from the town and the forest itself had been a prince. Yes, he was to be the next in line for the throne, but a fatal battle with a demon had cursed him; slowly taking his life away as the dreaded curse spread through his body. The only evidence, was a single silver sphere ball." Kaoru started.

"Since when did you tell such stories, Kaoru?" Eboshi said with a smile.

"I'm not done, Eboshi." Kaoru said with a grin. Eboshi listened intently.

"So, the young prince had gone through many fields and battles on his way to find the source of the evil that had come from the demon. His main goal was to find a cure. He had been banished from his throne by his own will, and in doing so had probably thrown his life away. Then, on his way he had met strange creatures. A majestic beast with silver fur had been found, mortally wounded by probably the same weapon the brave and powerful woman had used against the slane demon beast. Little spirits who were seen as the Life Givers of the Forest, he had seen as well, guiding him through the deep forest. In particular, he had also met a mysterious woman, shrouded in white fur herself, and a red mask with white silver earrings. Rejected by the woman, he moved on to the town."

"Kaoru...can't you at least tell me these people's names?" Eboshi asked.

"All right. The brave woman from the powerful town is you. That's all I'm going to tell you. It would ruin the story if I told you who was who." Kaoru said playfully. Without another word from Eboshi, she continued. "It was there the young prince met the powerful woman, who had told him about the war she had had with the gods of the forest. Seeking a cure, he had shown her the silver sphere found deep within the bowels of the demon's chest. Not recognizing it, she had told the brave warrior about the Lord of the Forest, how precious he was. During the night, the forest hime attacked, wanting to end the battle against the powerful woman. The brave warrior, not wanting war had stepped in; taking the forest hime with him. It was at that moment, where he would befriend the forest hime; and also his fate would be sealed in a war that would rewrite history itself..." Kaoru said.

"And?" Eboshi asked. Kaoru wanted to go on, but she decided it was best for Eboshi to live out the rest. She had given enough already.

"That's all I can say for now. The rest has yet to be written in stone." Kaoru answered silently. Eboshi laughed.

"Do you mean to tell me, that in the future I am able to finally destroy one of those wretched gods?!" Eboshi exclaimed. Kaoru frowned.

"Eboshi, that wasn't the point. The point was, I know more than you shall ever know. I want you to be careful in this war, and I wanted to stop by to tell you that. I thought maybe you'd listen somewhat." Kaoru said with a pout.

"Kaoru, I thank you for enriching me with that tale of yours. How long are we talking? Four years from now? Five? Six?" Eboshi questioned.

"Six years." Kaoru answered abruptly as she stood. Eboshi stood as well.

"Kaoru, I didn't mean to upset you. Please, stay for a little while longer." Eboshi said quickly, not wanting Kaoru to leave her again.

"Eboshi, you know as well as I do that I would always love to stay with you..." Kaoru said, her voice drifting off slightly. She heard the Shishigami call to her, ready to bring her back as he was taking the form of the NightWalker. No one had truly seen this creature before, as the Shishigami was adjusting still to the newfound abilities of his powers. The NightWalker was perhaps the newest, and Kaoru had to be there before he had to take his leave at the forest lake.

"But what? You have to go back to the Forest? Is that forest worth more than our friendship?" Eboshi asked bitterly. Kaoru looked at Eboshi sadly.

"No. The Forest will never replace our deep friendship... But, I have to leave now. Don't worry, you'll see me in a year." Kaoru said as she bowed, heading toward the door. Eboshi followed her out the door, and down the path to the forest.

"But in one year it will be the war! Even you know that! What is your answer?! Will you fight alongside me?! The Wolves?! Who Kaoru, please give me an answer damnit!" Eboshi cursed. Kaoru paused for a moment, and turned to Eboshi.

"The one that I shall fight alongside with is San, and San alone." Kaoru answered. Eboshi looked horrorstricken.

"So basically, you've sold your soul to the damn wolves. Fine, Kaoru. I shall see you in war." Eboshi said, tears started to run down her face. Kaoru smiled sadly, and then turned back.

"Eboshi... I was, very happy to see you. And I'm glad, that this was the last happy reunion I was able to have with you. Goodbye." Kaoru said as she was gone, disappearing into the forest. Eboshi stood there. Happy? Kaoru had called it a happy reunion?!

"HAPPY?! YOU CALL THIS REUNION HAPPY?! KAORU I BET ANYTHING YOU SPENT MORE TIME WITH THE WOLVES ALL DAY! AM I REALLY SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?!" Eboshi cried through the forest. Her voice seemed to echoe, and it awoke Moro who had heard the shout. Kaoru, through the forest stopped in her tracks, Eboshi's words tearing her up. She turned her back, feeling that the Shishigami had still been trying to summon her. Regrettingly, she walked back to where Eboshi stood.

"Eboshi. If it will make you happy, I will stay with you for the rest of the night and over until morning." Kaoru said, a smile across her face. Perhaps Eboshi was right. She had spent more time with the wolves, but could she be blamed? More than anything, the moments were ticking, and she was losing time. Eboshi, would soon know San's true identity. Only in time, when the war would finally cease. Eboshi stared at Kaoru for a moment, disbelief across her face.

"Don't think you're just making this an _obligation_ to stay with me. If you want to go, then go. I can see that I have meant nothing to you for the past two years." Eboshi choked.

"Eboshi, you know that isn't true. The bond I have shared with you hasn't died at all. I'm not feeling this is an obligation. Maybe an...atonement, for my harsh and cruel deeds I have done towards you, and I apologize sincerely and deeply." Kaoru responded quietly, calm and collected. Eboshi looked at her friend, seeing something different that Kaoru had not had back then... Was she talking about beauty? Was she talking about maturity? No... something else, but Eboshi just couldn't figure out what had changed within the girl. Eboshi wiped away her tears, and smiled.

"All right. Please, Kaoru. I want to have a true happy reunion with you. So tonight, tell me everything that's been going on with you. Please, I want to know." Eboshi said as the two walked back.

"Yes. That's fine. I'll explain everything. And in return, I want you to tell me what you've been up to for the past two years. I'm curious. I haven't seen you for so long, it's hard to believe how we've grown older." Kaoru joked with a smile, turning to the forest. She hoped that the Shishigami would just leave her here,... after all. Spending the rest of the year here might not be so bad. It might be like, how everything was before everyone grew up, and before everyone figured out that hate had reared its ugly head.

A/N: okay. that's the end of chapter 6! and so now all that is left is chapt 7 & 8. so yea! here's a little insight for chapter 7: (it's in kaoru's pov) "There I lay in my bed..MY bed.. It felt like ages since I had really ever been in a room, or a bed... Was I really siding more with Moro? No. I wasn't siding.. I promised myself that much. I sighed softly, and turned to Eboshi, sleeping peacefully. I smiled. Perhaps I should tell her the truth... about San. About my sister. Maybe if she knew that then the war would end... _'NO.'_ I told myself abruptly. I was given so many visions... so many beautiful ones, even my own fate. I promised myself that I wouldn't change it either. Still... Eboshi had one right to know one thing... that my sister, was alive." okay! that's my insight. hope u like it!! chapter 7 will come out soon probably, so plz R&R! -Em


	7. Truths? Reunion and Answers Found

A/N: okay this is a short chapter haha. I am so ready to get to the war heheh. anyways, the second to last chapter of this story whoo hoo! anyways, please leave a review and I hope (for those of you who have stuck with this story) that all of you will like it. Oh and, anonymous reviewer Joe, thank you for ur review hehe and Don't worry the war will be very descriptive so stay tuned for that!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mononoke Hime. Hao Miyazaki does and he fricken RULEZ!!! I love all of his movies, they're soooooo good! Mononoke Hime and Nausicca are the greatest!

**Chapter 7: Truths? Reunion with Sister. Answers Found.**

(Kaoru's POV)

As Eboshi and I entered the house, it was time for some talking to happen. Still, I knew that this might not be the happiest reunion of all times, considering what I was going to tell Eboshi. Maybe now would be a good time to tell her about San... Hm, to be truthful, I guess I was afraid of telling Eboshi. And I guess, since I had never really told Eboshi about my sister, and about how she had survived, it could cause a different outcome of the war... To be really honest, I don't think Eboshi realizes that my sister is still alive.

"So, Kaoru." Eboshi said as she turned. I looked up, a smile on my face. It felt like home, like the time before we all grew up and moved on... My room, I sure missed it.

"Yes Eboshi?" I asked her. She sat herself down on the bed, and motioned me to follow as I sat on the other one beside her.

"Tell me what you've been up to. I mean, where did you go? How've you been? Have you been eating right? How did you get so beautiful?" Eboshi asked all at once. I laughed, feeling like old times had just started to take place. I still couldn't believe I remembered this but, I remember that when we were both little we would always share secrets. I could never bring the fact though about my sister and the truth lying behind it. How pathetic.

"Slow down Eboshi!" I laughed. "I've been just fine really. My eating habits may be a little off at what times I eat and such, but I'm still myself!" I answered simply. Eboshi smiled, but then looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it Kaoru. But, where did you go after all this time? I mean, I know you told me you were with that Beast Lord, but _where_ exactly? I was worried about you, Kaoru. Disappearing for two years? I had just thought you would be living in the forest! I began to worry, and wonder." Eboshi said, concerned. I couldn't believe I heard that from Eboshi... I had caused her worry, oh man.

"I'm sorry, Eboshi." I apologized quickly, and was ready to tell her where I was. "To be truthful, I think...with the Shishigami we were travelling to the past, present, future... It was all confusing sometimes, but I learned. I wasn't really actually gone. I was in the forest, just...differently. The Shishigami has many ways, strange yes, but still effective. In the past I was able to see myself, I was able to see your brother.. I was able to see my parents once again and my little sister.." I explained.

"You saw... my brother?" Eboshi sputtered.

"Yes. He really was a handsome man. I'm sorry, about the way he had died." I said solemnly. Eboshi turned for a moment, and then back to me.

"Kaoru, don't you think you could have meddled with the time then? Then maybe my brother would be back, and this war wouldn't have to be!" Eboshi said to me.

"Eboshi... you know as well as I do that man was not made to tempt time and space, we were not meant to meddle in ways that even we can't explain." I explained. Eboshi felt a little hurt, not understanding. I sighed for a moment, and then smiled.

"What's the smile for? Are you glad, that you didn't save my brother?" Eboshi asked.

"Look at it this way, Eboshi. Like I said, I saw your brother, my younger self, and my sister and my family. I miss my family, and my sister so much... but I did not meddle with time. It has happened, we can't change that. I've seen the future too..." I said, my voice trailing. Maybe it was the best idea to bring up this.

"Your sister... Do you still remember her? I mean, she was only a baby and you were just only 5." Eboshi asked curiously. I laughed.

"I always remember my sister. Even if I was young, and even if she was still just a baby... I think I was the first one to make her smile. Our village was destroyed as you know, and I think that...well,..." I started, wondering how to put it.

"Go on." Eboshi encouraged me. I gulped. It was hard to explain it. Eboshi still hadn't known my past, not at all.

"I...hm. I think that if I had not strayed off and met the Shishigami, I would be dead as well." I said simply. How could I go on? My first encounter with Moro... I still remembered my own words... _'You are her wolfmother, but I am her humansister...'_ the words echoed in my mind... It still amazed me, even now how something like that could have come from my mouth, when I was just a child...

"So... basically the Beast Lord had saved you?" Eboshi asked.

"Well, he didn't actually save me. The truth is, it might have been fate that I had seen him. Because..because when I had finished my conversation with him at that time it was when Moro had attacked.. so I was spared..." I replied. It was getting harder and harder to talk about my past now... After everything I had done, if I were to say something out of line, it could all crumble and the wall could perish.

"I see. Then if it was fate, then he did plan it and saved you." Eboshi said.

"Yeah. I guess so." I replied. Eboshi frowned.

"Well then why didn't he save my brother?! If he foresaw the future why couldn't he save my brother?!" Eboshi roared angrily. I didn't except that.. This would go much harder than expected.

"That's not what happened Eboshi!" I said, defending everyone.

"Oh? Then what exactly happened?!" Eboshi spat. If it was one thing I didn't like about Eboshi, it was her horibble mood swings. I took a breath, and decided it was best to explain.

"Your brother went to challenge Moro, convinced that he would win with his skills. He himself was brave enough to go over to where the wolf was, and challenged Moro to a battle. Moro growled under her breath, saying that he should just go home and that she shouldn't waste her time on a worthless human. Your brother didn't listen though, and attacked.."

"LIES! MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT! NEVER!" Eboshi cried in disbelief. Wow. This wasn't really going as well as I really wanted it to... I hated how complicated it was to explain everything to her, especially when I had such close ties to the animals, the forest, and also Eboshi herself.

"Please, Eboshi. Calm down... Let me prove to you... Please. Sit. Breathe, and close your eyes." I said to her calmly. Eboshi hushed for a moment, and finally accepted my proposal. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. I walked over to Eboshi, and placed my hand over her forehead, closing my eyes and concentrating.

_"I'll show you the truth..."_ I said to her telepathically, letting my memory of the past run through and into Eboshi's soul..

_There was Eboshi's older brother. He was only fourteen, and had spiky brown hair and coal eyes like his sister. In his hand was a sword, while the other held a dagger._

_"COME OUT COME OUT WOLF GOD! It is time to show the true strength of humans! You cannot rule this forest any longer! I will prove to you I have the power to defeat you! Now! Come out of your hiding!" Eboshi's brother called, his confidence getting the better of him._

_"You really don't know what you're doing, sealing your fate like prey, boy." Moro's voice boomed from the forest, a low growl coming from the right direction. Eboshi's brother turned, and smiled._

_"Humans are supposed to be the superior race mutt. Even I know that. My father says that one day when I take his heir, I will be leader of Iron Town and have everyone lead us to our brilliant future, WITHOUT the gods of this FOREST!" Eboshi's brother laughed. Moro rushed in front of him now, her fur standnig on end._

_"FOOLISH HUMAN! You really think that challenging me was the smartest idea?! SUPERIOR?! More like INFERIOR! You shall be destroyed and crushed by the words you have spoken!" Moro roared, and in a quick instant lunged at the boy, tackling him to the ground. The sword flew a few feet away, leaving only the dagger for self defense. "You shall die here, and now." Moro said and then yelped in pain slightly as the dagger slowly sunk into her flesh. She quickly used her paw to slash across the boy's neck, his vein already cut, slowly his life draining away. Moro took the dagger out of her arm with her mouth, and spat it so it landed with a THUD next to the boy._

_"I...I was so...foolish... Wolf god... p-please... forgive my ignorance..." Eboshi's brother pleaded, his once fiery coal eyes become gray stones. Moro growled in disgust for a moment, but finally sighed._

_"All right. I forgive you, boy. I will summon the Shishigami. Maybe he'll be kind enough to spare your wretched soul." Moro growled, turning away._

_"NO. Don't... Please, it was my fault and this is my fate. I respect this path and will look ahead to the new life before me. Thank you, Wolf god. Goodbye..." Eboshi's brother said in a mere whisper, finally closing his eyes. Moro watched, stunned as the boy took his last breath. Walking over to the boy, she dug a small grave and placed his body there._

_"Perhaps humans are not as foolish as I thought." Moro said to herself, and walked off back to her den. After all, she was as of now the Protector of this Forest, and that was what she would do for the next many many years in the future..._

The images that flooded in Eboshi's mind stuck with her, and she opened them painfully and shockingly, seeing me suddenly drop to the floor.

"Kaoru! Are you all right?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"Sorry.. I've never done something like that before." I replied weakly, feeling like all the energy just left my body completely. Eboshi helped me up to my bed, and put a hand to my forehead.

"Kaoru! You're burning up!" Eboshi gasped.

"I'll be fine. Side affect." I said. She went off to get me some tea to cool me down. I sighed, turning to the window. The next thing I knew I saw Moro from afar, staring at me. Then I saw the Shishigami, waiting for me, the portal to his own realm open. "Not yet." I whispered. "Just wait for me a few more minutes.." I said to myself, getting up painfully. As I walked to the door, Eboshi burst back in and demanded I lay in bed. I reluctantly obeyed as I felt like a little kid again, being fed food while being sick in bed. It made me laugh. The night continued, Eboshi looked after me. I decided now was a good time to ask about herself.

"Eboshi, now that we've gotten the subject: ME out of the way, what about you? Tell me how this all happened, and what you've been doing too." I said curiously. Eboshi brought me some miso soup, and then smiled as she stared at the wall.

"Well, after you left Kaoru, things really dramastically changed. I don't know how many versions of my rifles I've been through, but let me tell you I think I've finally been able to create a good one. And with the Iron Supply here that I found last year, at this rate Iron Town will advance and soon become a city." Eboshi explained.

"That's a great accomplishment." I actually commented. Eboshi smiled, and continued.

"Yes, well. As you know, there are more women here now adays, and it's thanks to me that I saved them. To be honest, all of the women here faced hardships and were enslaved to the male race. So I took them in, them and any other person who needed help. I have some leppers, they're helping me with my rifles out back. They're very kind, and I'm lucky to have them." Eboshi said. Wow, leppers... Eboshi had such a good heart, when it wasn't faced with the gods of the forest.

"You're very kind, Eboshi, taking in these good people. I'm glad to see they are happy here too. Iron Town has advanced in many ways, and it's all thanks to you, yes?" I asked. Eboshi nodded.

"Last year everyone in the village decided I would be their leader, so they call me Lady Eboshi. The men in this village have been sharpening their skills with the weapons I provide. I don't know there will be at least 20 men with me next year, all armed with rifles. My battle plan will be a good one. I hope that it will all end quickly as firing gunshots will fill the air and the blood of that wolf god shall spread like wildfire." Eboshi said with such integrity.

"Yes.. of course. I wish to see this outcome of the war." I replied silently, already knowing. Eboshi turned to me, and continued telling me what had been happening in Iron Town. So many changes, the discovery of Iron and its uses, her relationship with another Lord that ended in woe as they began a fight, and also the war to come. Eboshi did have some pasts she brought up, laughing about the time she and I had just first met.

"I swear, you looked so scrawny and pitiful back then when I had first met you. I actually felt like you were a weakling." Eboshi teased. I raised a brow.

"Oh really?" I said and she laughed even harder.

"Don't worry Kaoru. Soon my opinion on you greatly changed in the minutes I got to know you. It's hard for me to believe how beautiful, smart, wise, and cunning you've become. What a great woman you shall be. I look foward to the future with you." Eboshi said with a grin. I guiltily smiled back. Future.. right.

"Yes. I do as well. It's funny how you thought I was scrawny. I was only 4 back then." I said with a laugh. We continued to talk like old times, I can barely remember what we talked about. Random things, past events, the future.. so many things that two regular sisters would talk about. As night fell and the moon rose, soon Eboshi lay in her own bed next to me. She was fast asleep, and I looked up at the ceiling as thoughts ran through my mind. It was so hard now, I wondered if I'd ever have to courage to tell Eboshi of my past, even though it was getting harder and harder to.

The clock ticked, and time flew by just like that... and there I lay in my bed..MY bed.. Another thought crossed my mind. It felt like ages since I had really ever been in a room, or a bed... So many thoughts now entered my mind. Was I really siding more with Moro? No. I wasn't siding.. I promised myself that much. I sighed softly, and turned to Eboshi, sleeping peacefully. I smiled. Perhaps I should tell her the truth... about San. About my sister. Maybe if she knew that then the war would end... _'NO.'_ I told myself abruptly. I was given so many visions... so many beautiful ones, even my own fate. I promised myself that I wouldn't change it either. Still... Eboshi had one right to know one thing... that my sister, was alive. ... But, when would be a right time to tell her?

I closed my eyes and sighed long and hard, wondering how I was going to do this. _'Okay Kaoru think... You know the outcome of all of this, maybe then?.. No but, hm... Yes. That will work. I believe that will work. Eboshi, soon you will learn and know the truths behind everything. I promise you, soon you will not be left in the dark as I have left you so many countless of times. That much I promise.. I love you Eboshi, you have a right to know.'_ I thought, and smiled as I soon found myself asleep. And soon, dawn was approaching. How quickly time was here, it was almost hard for me to think. I woke up to see Eboshi already up, making breakfast.

As I came downstairs, I saw Eboshi with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning Kaoru. I'm assuming you'll be leaving after breakfast, so I decided to start early to wish you off.." Eboshi said, voice trailing. I frowned slightly. Why was I always the bearer of bad news? For once, why couldn't I just play along, even though I knew that this was all just a fluke that Eboshi was trying to pull on me. No matter how hard I tried, I could never bring myself to the fact that maybe, maybe pretending would be the best.

"Eboshi, you don't have to pretend. You don't have to act... I know that somewhere you hate me for not fighting alongside you, and I know that somewhere you still have questions... Eboshi, I'm sorry, about everything. I can't possibly apologize enough, how so many times I have hurt you because of my countless actions against you... After this meal, this will be the last time we will have together, and I want it to be the best..." I said, and then paused. I watched as Eboshi continued to make breakfast, shoulders shaking slightly. "But I also don't want it to be an act. I want it to be real, and whatever we talk about now I want it to be truthful. I want this to be something we won't forget..." I finished, and quietly sat down.

Eboshi, after finishing making the meal, sat down. This time though, she sat beside me, setting the table with the foods prepared. It was a silent meal for about a few minutes, until Eboshi spoke.

"Next year, the war will happen... What are you going to do in the meantime?" Eboshi asked.

"I'm going to wait. And when the war comes, I'll be prepared." I answered. Another short pause..

"And you're not siding with anyone? You won't participate in the war? Just be on the sidelines?" Eboshi asked.

"There's something I need to do when the war comes, and when the right time happens Eboshi, everything that I wished to tell you so long ago will be revealed to you. I promise. I won't have you kept in the darkness any longer. None of you.." I said, voice trailing. Yes, San, Hikaru, Riku, Eboshi... all of them would know soon of my past and my ties to them all. I couldn't wait, the excitement filled me, even though my fate brought a new future to look ahead to. There was no more talking after that question, perhaps Eboshi felt it would be a fight if she continued to ask questions. Once the meal was done with, I got up and gave her a hug.

"I guess, I'll see you next year then, Kaoru." Eboshi said to me.

"Yes. I love you, Sister. And I will never forget you." I responded, hugging her tightly, and finally letting go abruptly as I rushed off to the Forest. Eboshi stood there in the doorway, a smile crossed her face as a tear ran down her cheek.

Quickly running through the Forest, I finally made it to where the Shishigami was waiting for me. He looked pretty angered for a moment as to how long I took, but then smiled as I bowed in respect and apology. The realm of the Forest Lord opened now, and we both took a step in. As I was right in front of the portal, I turned to see San watch me with her brothers too. I smiled, and waved.

"Goodbye, San. Goodbye Hikaru and Riku. Goodbye, Moro." I whispered, and with that I was off, back in the realms of the Shishigami, as I waited for the approach of the war to come... Soon, my time would come, and every second excitement bubbled within. This war, would be a war that would bring the futures fate even closer.

A/N: okay, the next chapter is the final. i hope all of you have enjoyed this story as much as I have written it. I will say, that i think this is the last story that will be completed i will do... anyways, again, please leave a review to let me know how i did. the final chapter.. here's an insight. "It seemed like Eboshi and her men were at their limits, the humans were losing lives right from left. "Damn. We can't win like this.. We have to go for the weakest." Eboshi muttered under her breath, pointing her gun to San as she was preoccupied with fighting off two of Eboshi's men. "Aim and fire." Eboshi said to herself, and pulled the trigger. _"SAN! Look out!"_ Riku called. San turned, the bullet coming straight at her. Too late for a quick getaway, too late for an escape. _"SAN!"_ Moro roared. San was going to die, the Shishigami's premonition was true! The shot rang, and San's scream filled the whole forest... Right then, silence brewed..." okay! insight done with. anyways, next time the final chapter! bye evryone. -Em


	8. To The Future,The End of a New Beginning

A/N: hi everyone! after a long long long probably dead slumber... I have awoken and FINALLY finished chapter 8 of this story! so COMPLETE! after a while... i've finally done it! now, since i have had such a long absence, and since this is the last chapter, it's extremely long and packed with chalk full of intense scenes and dramatic ones. 33 pgs to be exact ... ) hehe... so yea.. well everyone, i'm sorry for the long wait. with school and all it's a lot harder than last year. if u are still a fan of this story, i recommend reading the last chapter lol even though it's been... wut, forever? yea.. thats' my fault ; um, anyways, please review, or at least tell me how i did with the ending. thanks everyone, and happy reading! To all my loyal fans out there. -Gives you all cookies with big chocolate chips- thanks so much guys... -Em

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONONOKE HIME.**

**Chapter 8: To The Future. The End of a New Beginning**

_"The time draws near Kaoru... are you ready?" the Shishigami asked. Kaoru stood in a land where there was only a forest, no humans, no animals, just a forest. The voice seemed to be calling her as she stood on a rock that was in the middle of a lake. A waterfall was in the back, and she opened her eyes._

_"Yes. I am ready." Kaoru said with a determined look on her face. Suddenly, the Shishigami appeared before and smiled._

_"Good. You are not afraid?" the Shishigami asked._

_"I am not afraid. I am well aware of the future that lies ahead." Kaoru answered sternly. The Shishigami smiled wider, and then opened a portal. He circled around Kaoru about three times, changing her outfit a little. She wore a ice blue colored mask in the face of a wolf, and wore a black coated fur silk coat of a wolf. She had a silver spear to add, and readily walked foward. Now, the war was just beginning, and she was ready to watch._

_------------------------------------_

As Eboshi prepared herself, she gained the best armor to equip so far, and readily grabbed the lightest and most effective rifle to use. Turning to her crew, she nodded, and they all advanced to where the Wolf God would be. Now, now was the time to settle old scores. Now was the time that the wretched gods knew the wrath of the humans. She just wished she knew the whereabouts of Kaoru. Heaven knows, only she could do something considerably rash. She even wondered if the wolf tribe was getting ready for their demise and graves.

_------------------------------------_

Moro circled around her sons as San sat on Hikaru's back. She nodded to them silently, and they all rode off to where the Ape Tribe were. As they ran down to the Ape Tribe, they noticed a bunch of black figures as they chirped and screeched and whatnot.

_"I hope you're ready to help us, Ape Tribe. You know what to do, don't you?" _Moro asked. The Apes seemed to nod, but they continued their incessant chatter. _"Apes! Do you understand?"_ Moro asked again, bearing her teeth so she would get a response. The Apes did not respond.

_"Answer you hairy mammals!"_ Riku shouted, snarling. By this time, the Apes seemed to be fleeing. _"Get back here! You swore to us your loyalty!"_ Riku snarled, enraged. There was a short silence before the Apes appeared again, this time silent. With them was a cloaked figure. All the wolves saw was a dark figure looming, staring at them. All they stared at were two, shining white eyes underneath the beautiful colored mask.

_"The Apes understand. They will become a distraction for you to take care of the enemy. Good luck to you all."_ the figure said, and disappeared with a swing of a black coated cloak. The Apes seemed to come down from their tall hill, and run into the woods, finding their prey. Only one spoke to the wolves.

_"If you want prey, must follow us." _he said with a nod, and the wolves gladly charged after the monkeys.

_------------------------------------_

Eboshi and the other men trudged their way through the forest, silent as they went. They weren't that quiet though, for the rifles clinked noisily with their armor. Eboshi turned several times, telling the men to either go back home or stop clattering. The wolves had keen hearing, she said, and if they were caught then there would be no chance in even challenging them.

"Maybe we should have never come." one man said.

"If you knew that we might die Lady Eboshi, why risk it?" another asked.

"Hush you fools. This is what we've been trained for! This is what will be our success! Just have faith in me." Eboshi said, but suddenly had her direction turned to a man who's eyes went wide as he pointed up. Eboshi looked up to see the Shishigami, along with a figure standing in the distance. The figure was shrouded in a black wolf's coat, silver spear in her hand. Figuring the figure was with the wolves, a man from their party fired. The bullet was richochetted off as the figure used the silver spear to deflect the blast. The figure took another step foward, all to now recieve a bullet that hit the side of the mask, cracking it to look like a scar. The figure showed no fear, just stood readily where she was.

"I am not your enemy." the figure said, voice unable to be familiarized by Eboshi. "Do not waste your bullets on me. The bigger prey is just ahead, as well as the crimson fight that is to come. Turn back now, unless you want to be human meat for the wolves." the figure continued.

"Lady Eboshi.." one gulped. "Did you not hear this stranger? We could all get killed, including you! Please, let's forget this and turn back!" he pleaded with her.

"Silence, Borah. We will proceed..." Eboshi said calmly, staring at the person. Speaking up, she said, "If we are to trust you, let us know your name!" The figure was silent for a moment.

"My name is of no importance to you. Lady Eboshi, proceed to your destination. The fight of fate is ahead, the final step to ending this... story." the figure said, and Eboshi could somehow see that behind that mask, there was a small smile forming. Angered by such disrespect, Eboshi fired a bullet that went straight to the girl's face. In a second, the bullet continued on through the forest until there was a thudding noise in the backround. The men, along with Eboshi had their eyes widen.

"Oh dear. You've just killed an innocent flying creature." she said, nodding at the Shishigami who walked over to the small bird. Pressing his nose to the bird's forehead, in an instant the bird rose and chirped, landing on the girl's shoulder. "Do you see? Killing brings nothing but sorrow, blood, and twisted fate with that which is to come in the future. Do you not understand yet, Lady Eboshi? Keep going, and the final chapter of this story shall come to a close." the girl said.

"Lady Eboshi... must we keep going?" one of the men asked. Eboshi, now filled with rage frowned.

"Do not try to scare me with these tricks! I will not rest until that god, Moro, is DEAD. You cannot stop me, and when we reach that damn wolf's den we shall shoot her, burn her, and eat her meat. It shall bring us luck to Iron Town, no doubt." Eboshi said with a smile.

"You still have not learned. Such a waste, to have to try and explain to you. There will never be anyone to show you the truth in everything." the girl sighed. Eboshi frowned again.

"Stop playing mind games with me. Who are you really? And what's all this nonsense about a _story_? If you haven't noticed, this is real life. This is reality, not fantasy. Whoever you are, leave now or else you shall die." Eboshi said.

"Oh. Is that so?" the figure asked, laughing, making Eboshi suprised. Eboshi, somewhat flustered turned.

"Men, let us move on!" Eboshi said, glancing back at the girl. Turning, the person got on the Shishigami who was ready to move out. She and Eboshi had a final stareoff, before the girl had a turn to have her say.

"Lady Eboshi, think about who you aim your weapon at before you fire. Not all stories such as these have a true, happy, ending." she said.

"I don't need any warnings from you." Eboshi spat.

"Hm. Even so, the wrong person to fire will mean," the girl started, bringing her spear outstretched. "I will have to kill you." The voice was threatening, ice cold, sending chills down Eboshi's spine. But those words... they were so familiar... So.. familiar. Snapping out of it, Eboshi looked to see the figure riding away slowly on the Shishigami, who was going at just a slow, walking pace. In a small blurt, Eboshi mustered up some courage.

"Kaoru!" she shouted. There was a short pause.

"You are mistaken. I am known as Lone Wolf." the figure said, and with that, the Lord of the Forest ran off ahead with her on his back. Breathing heavily, Eboshi turned to the men, scowling at them after recovering.

"The wolves can easily pinpoint our location! Why did you fire?!" Eboshi hissed.

"But madame, the person said they were just straight ahead!" one man said.

"Do not believe strangers! For all we know, this could be a trap." Eboshi responded, but did advance foward at a quiet, steady pace. All the men followed from behind, still shaking from the first encounter. Meanwhile...

------------------------------

As the apes continued to lead the wolves, they stopped suddenly. Moro, Hikaru, San, and Riku had their ears alert now. Were they close? If they were, the apes would keep their distance. The wolves advanced while the apes took their places. About two feet away from the group of humans, Hikaru and Riku took their places as they crouched low to the ground. Moro stood in the back with San by her side.

_"Are you ready, my daughter?"_ Moro whispered.

"I've been ready Mother." San responded, dagger at hand. They watched as the group of men spread out while two stood by Eboshi.

"Lady Eboshi, do you think they are closeby?" a man asked.

"I'm not sure. Make sure to cover this whole area. In all directions we should be all right. Be on the lookout..." Eboshi answered. Suddenly, a rock was thrown as it hit one man in the head, making another fire off in a complete different direction. "Calm down!" Eboshi said angrily.

_"Mean humans, leave!"_ the apes roared, throwing rocks and nuts.

"Stupid apes. Trying to scare us." Eboshi said, aiming for the trees. Three bullets were shot, but still the continuous rocks and nuts were being thrown.

_"Do not belong here! Go home! Go back to your prison!"_ another ape shrieked in an apelike yell. Firing again, Eboshi this time heard something fall with a thud. After that, no more sounds were made, and the forest was still and quiet. Eboshi looked all around now, and hoped that her hearing was still as good as it used to be. There was a small rustle from the left, so she turned with her gun at hand. But as she did, she heard the screaming of her men as both her men beside her were taken out instantly. Moro jumped from above and in an instant gulp she decapitated both of them and ran off before any shots could be fired. They both dropped, blood splurting while headless bodies fell to the cold ground.

"Damn!" Eboshi yelled and fired two shots where Moro had gone back to hide in the forest. The men were rushing to Eboshi now, scared out of their wits.

"Lady Eboshi!"

"Moro must be near!" Eboshi yelled, but soon found out that four more of her men each were taken out by the younger brothers. With a burst of speed, Hikaru and Riku were able to either have their enemies dead by decapitation, chests torn, arms or legs bitten off, or any other method of blood to be shed. The men all fell with blood splurting to the ground. "YOU MONSTERS!" Eboshi roared and fired two more shots, this time landing a blow. One of them hit Hikaru's backleg while the other missed Riku by a hair. Hikaru yelped out for a moment before disappearing into the forest. Eboshi now was left with two more men near her, shaking in fear. The other seven were clustered together, rifles ready to fire as they looked in all directions.

"Lady Eboshi, I don't want to die!" one said while the other fired in completely random directions. Out of the clearing, San leapt foward and stabbed her dagger through one man's throat while she dodged a bullet that went through the poor guy's chest. Backflipping away from each bullet she sped toward and took out the other man, disappearing into the forest.

"No you don't!" Eboshi said and with such aim she fired as the bullet went through San's back left leg. Falling with a small thud, San whimpered in pain once before limping back to her mother and her brothers. "Show yourself you gods! You damned beings!" Eboshi said angrily, running over to the last seven men that were with her. All wolves were silent as Moro licked her daughter's wound, San wincing at the pain as it stung.

"Mother... this is.. child's play." San said with a small smile.

_"Yes. Humans aren't as great as they pretend to be."_ Moro answered, licking the wound.

_"Should we go after the others now Mother?"_ Hikaru asked.

_"Do as you wish, just do not get shot again. It will only be a matter of time before your immortality slips away from you, and you will die."_ Moro answered through a strict growl, and both Hikaru and Riku crept to where the crowded humans were. Creeping foward, they lunged and took out two humans at once, disappearing once again.

"Damn those beasts. Everyone, calm down!" Eboshi ordered, having the men be silent. Eboshi looked in all directions now, waiting for Hikaru and Riku to spring up again. Both Hikaru and Riku carefully, quietly, and without a sound circled around the small, tiny group. They sneered as Eboshi seemed to have beads of sweat roll down her cheeks and forehead. She was losing quite badly. Already they were down to three men, all shaking and cowering in their sandals. "Don't worry, I shall all get you back to Iron Town, and there you shall meet your wives and explain of how you were the sole survivors." Eboshi said, encouraging the men as best she could while being alert.

_"No matter how hard you try, it won't work."_ Hikaru's voice broke through the silence. Eboshi looked around for the source.

_"It is futile. You humans, such, disgusting creatures. If you were smart, you would have thought twice about this war."_ Riku said now, laughing to make the men shake and cower. They crouched low, arms over their heads. Eboshi frowned, she was the one left to have some courage. Having her rifle loaded, she aimed. Looking around, she had suddenly spotted white. Firing, there was a yelp and a thud.

_"Hikaru! You witch!"_ Riku roared and suddenly appeared from behind the woman, crushing the rifle in his jaws as it was broken to pieces. Turning quickly then, Riku charged foward in a blind rage. It was obvious that the bullet had been lodged deep into Hikaru's chest, killing him. _"DIE!"_ Riku roared, but Eboshi who quickly grabbed one of the men's rifles fired, having Riku's eyes suddenly grow wide as he stopped. He landed right in front of her, face an inch away from hers. Eyes wide, he stared at her coal ones as the pupil began to widen before he fell with eyes closed. Blood started to pool. Eboshi laughed.

"Do you see now, Wolf God!? I have taken two of your children! Come face me, or do you wish to lose the last child you have!" Eboshi shouted. The men now stood, amazed. Eboshi, all by herself had taken down the two smaller wolves. This gave them courage to suddenly fight.

"Eboshi, we shall stick by you now, and fight until the end!" one said, having the others cheer. Little did they know, pissing off the Wolf God was a definate sentence to death; and beyond that, she would send them to hell.

-------------------------------------

As the Shishigami and the cloaked figure were many feet away from the battle, they turned. Taking off the mask, Kaoru took in a heavy breath. She hiccupped a few times, trying to catch herself. Small tears rolled down her cheeks. Seeing the battle, she saw Hikaru and Riku's deaths. Hikaru hit before he knew it, while Riku didn't think as he rushed into death.

_"Do not worry, Kaoru. I shall revive them."_ the Shishigami said to her in her mind.

"Still, their deaths... it's like the bullets have penetrated my skin, my heart is twisting, my lungs ache, I feel as if I can't breathe.." she said, starting to become labored in breath. Clutching her chest she dropped on her knees, feeling everything suddenly start to blur. She couldn't go through with this. And after all this time... this was it, and yet she was too weak. Many things filled her mind, making her trapped in her own thoughts, and it scared her so. The Shishigami calmly approached her, pressing his head to hers. He sent a calm, soothing bell through the girl's mind, erasing all the thoughts that ran through at that time. Closing her eyes, Kaoru heard the Shishigami's voice echoe in her mind.

_"There is no reason for you to feel this way. Everything is going according to plan. You must be ready for the final blow. You must be ready, you must be... Calm your mind, your body, your soul. Let their deaths be your strength for the future to come. Let their deaths rise your courage."_ he said calmly, slowly easing the pain she was feeling. Taking one deep breath, Kaoru opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Lord of the Forest." she said, standing now, spear in hand while her mask in another. She stared at the front. The bullet from before had chipped it, and she could see that it made a scar across the left cheek. That boy... he would acquire a scar like this, from San herself. The future suddenly started playing in her mind. Six years later... a demon created from a bullet, a curse that spread to bring unneccesary death, a prince sent to find the only cure. That boy... _'Stop the fighting! All I want is peace!'_ his voice rang in her mind. "Ashitaka." she whispered his name.

---------------------------------

When both Hikaru and Riku lay on the ground, blood sinking into Mother Earth, Moro felt her hairs raise all over her body, fur bristling like mad as her eyes turned to nothing but a yellow raging color with no pupils at all, San felt a sense of insecurity around her mother.

"M-Mother... What should we do?" San asked in a quivering voice. Moro's only answer, was a viscious snarl as she jumped over San and landed right in front of Eboshi.

_"YOU DAMNED WOMAN! KILLING MY CHILDREN LIKE THEY ARE JUST TROPHIES! I SHALL KILL YOU! I SHALL KILL YOU, AND THEN THESE WORTHLESS, HAIRLESS, BABOONS!"_ Moro roared, opening her jaws and sending out a loud, hoarse, howl. Foam seemed to form around the wolf's snout. Eboshi was unphased, while her men stayed strong next to her, rifles ready to fire. Except Eboshi, did not want them to fire yet.

"Think of this as, equivalent exchange. Their lives, in return for revenge of my brother." Eboshi said calmly. Moro roared.

_"I SWEAR TO YOU, YOU DAMNED WOMAN, THAT ONE DAY WHEN YOU GIVE BIRTH TO A CHILD I SHALL KILL THE INFANT IN MY OWN JAWS! AND THEN, I SHALL GIVE YOU A SLOW, AND PAINFUL DEATH. I SHALL RIP OUT YOUR EYES, LEGS, AND ARMS. I SHALL SLASH YOUR STOMACH AS YOUR BLOOD STAINS THIS PITIFUL GROUND. I SHALL EAT YOUR INTESTINES ONE BY ONE, AND SLOWLY WORK MY WAY TO YOUR LUNGS AND HEART. I SHALL CRUSH YOUR HEAD UNDER MY PAW, BITING INTO YOUR SKULL AND BREAKING YOUR JAW. I SHALL DECAPITATE YOU, AND RIP YOUR BRAIN TO PIECES. THIS, I SWEAR!" _Moro shouted. As San heard all of this, she was afraid. Her leg wound still ached, and all she could do was crawl over to a bush and peek through. She was too afraid to stand by her mother's side to fight. And the sight of her brother's dead body, only made her lose her courage.

----------------------------------

"Such hatred and rage... Moro does not realize she has put herself in the worst position ever." Kaoru said sadly, eyes looking so tired.

_"This is what is to come. With more hate, there is more death. With more death, there is less of what the gods above created, even the humans. If this will continue forever, it will only be a matter of time before we all become exinct, all due to hatred."_ the Shishigami said calmly.

"Which is why this has to stop." Kaoru said, determined. The Shishigami smiled now.

_"Yes. With hatred, there is love. Where there is a pro, there is a con. If there is darkness, there shall be light. Selfishness versus generosity, greed vs the will to share, good and bad, and so on. This is what balances the world. If only there could be more love, more light, more genorosity, more good, and more willing to share rather than all the others that are considered evil."_ he said, making Kaoru sigh heavily. But then, he said, _"I believe, that somehow, someway, if not today or in near future... Someday in the future the world shall be a place where there will be no war, no evil, no hate... Everyone shall get along whether they be wolf, god, human, animal, any creature... Someday, the world shall become almost perfect."_ This made Kaoru's face light up.

"Then there is still hope for this land." she said, and the Shishigami nodded.

_"For nothing is ever perfect, but we can always strive to be as perfect as we can."_

-----------------------------------------------

Eboshi stood there now, a small smile curled her lips. The wolf god snarled, breath labored, chest heaving and ears pointed all the way back. Her eyes returned to slits, the foam slowly disappearing.

"Are you finished?" Eboshi asked. Moro growled as a response, and Eboshi smiled. "Let the death of the great wolf god begin!" Eboshi said, and with a sudden swing she brought forth a knife. Sprinting back quickly, Moro snarled, circling Eboshi. "Do not fire until I say so. Do not hand me your weapons until I have said." Eboshi said, having both Moro and Eboshi take steps to the side. The men were now in the bushes, watching the fight. With them they had brought the dead body of Riku behind them.

_"You are foolish, to fight just me. Your brother was a fool as well, picking a single battle with me."_ Moro said, calming down and coming to her senses. She needed to get to Eboshi to get a proper shot at the woman's neck. One bite and, CRACK! It would be all over.

"You have no right to tell me of how my brother was. He was a beloved boy in our town, and you destroyed everyone by killing him. He was a good man, a good brother, and you have no right to say otherwise!" Eboshi said, charing foward.

_"Foolish woman."_ Moro said with a laugh, and jumped over her.

"NOW!" Eboshi said, and without warning three bullets were fired. Moro, suddenly seeing what had happened, dodged quickly. Not before recieving a bullet wound to her shoulder and backleg though, while the third missed her head by just a few hairs. Damn that woman, Moro had said to herself in her head. Trick a wolf god would she? Frowning through grit teeth, Moro could only think what the odds would be if San would be able to participate in this fight.

_"Damn you, Eboshi. Cunning, I shall give you that."_ Moro seethed.

"Was that a compliment, just now?" Eboshi said, making Moro growl.

_"Do not make me take it back. It is rare for me to compliment such a hideous woman as yourself."_ Moro countered, making Eboshi charge with knife at full swing. There was close range for a time before Eboshi was able to make a move. She quickly slid under Moro when the wolf went to bite down into the woman's shoulder.

"Take this!" Eboshi said, slitting Moro's front paw wrists. If this applied to animals also, slitting their wrists would kill them. Moro fell now in front, paws crumpled under her fur as blood seeped and mixed with the blood of Riku. Panting, Moro could feel life suddenly start to slip away. Smiling, Eboshi took a rifle from one of the men and walked over to Moro who looked up with a growl. Being a god, Moro would be able to last for two hours at the most with her wrists slit. still, weakness started to overcome the wolf god. "Well look at you. The great wolf god, finally submitting to me." Eboshi said, a smile curled her lips; a big smile.

---------------------------------

From the few feet away the Shishigami and Kaoru were, the girl put on her mask and was in a running position. Lord Shishigami was in a stag-running-like position as well. The time drew ever so closer.

"Lord Shishigami, please restore the lives of Hikaru and Riku while I distract Eboshi. After that, help Moro." Kaoru said.

_"Yes Kaoru."_ he said, and on three they both ran down to the battlescene. They passed with quick speed so that the human eyes could not see them, and appeared before the men. Kaoru took all three of them and pinned them down, taking the mask off and saying, "Sssh." This made them shut their mouths as the Shishigami revived Riku, who took a shuddering breath before looking around his surroundings. He saw a masked figure look at him before swiftly going to where Hikaru's body was. The Shishigami brought Hikaru back to life now, and with his mind voice the Lord of the Forest said to the wolves to not say a word of their sudden revival. For things had to play out as they were to be.

Now, Kaoru got into her position, ready to defend Moro as the Shishigami saw San and healed her ankle wound. The girl thanked the Lord, and then turned to the fight, the Shishigami holding her back until it was time. The question was, time for what?

-------------------------------

As Eboshi got her rifle ready, she was smiling. This was a dream come true for her. Never once in her life had she thought this day would come. If only Kaoru could see her victory...

"I cannot wait to have your head mounted upon my wall. The great wolf god's head, what a site to see." Eboshi said, aiming her gun at the wolf's chest.

_"I cannot stop you..."_ Moro said, her eyes drooping. Eboshi laughed.

"So now you cannot even send back an insult. How low you have suddenly fallen." Eboshi said, and the bullet was fired. But there was a SCCHINK! noise, and the bullet was hit diagonally, right by Moro's side. Eboshi was suprised now, in front of her rifle was a silver spear. It now went through the rifle and threw it off to the side. Before Eboshi now was the masked figure, Lone Wolf. Moro looked up, amazed. The scent was so familiar, but it was like some magical force prevented her from knowing who it truly was.

"Sorry, but you made a big mistake, aiming that rifle at the wolf god." Lone Wolf said, standing in front of Moro. Eboshi, stunned for a moment growled as Lone Wolf had suddenly made her take a few steps back. Now on the defensive, all Eboshi could do was dodge. Lone Wolf drove Eboshi away from Moro now, letting the Shishigami have time to heal the god. Seeing this made Eboshi enraged, and she drew her dagger. The dagger and spear clinked, metal scraping against silver.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY REVENGE!" Eboshi said, seeing the rifle. They were a few feet away from the rifle, and only three feet away from Moro. The Shishigami walked out now, appearing before Moro and bending his neck low. The healing process began. "NO!" Eboshi roared, and was able to push Lone Wolf back. Grabbing the rifle, she had it loaded and set, but found out that it was too late. Moro was healed, slowly getting up. "DAMNIT! DAMN YOU, LONE WOLF!" Eboshi roared angrily, but then realized that Moro was slow now. After being healed from being near death, this would be a clear shot. Shoving Lone Wolf roughly aside, she charged at Moro. About one in a half miles away, she stopped and fired the bullet. This made San run from out of the bushes and in front of the now disoriented Moro.

"I will not let you kill my mother!" San shouted, taking out her own dagger and having the bullet richocet off to the side. Eboshi growled now, hurrying as she got another bullet ready. Turning around to face Moro, she asked, "Mother? Mother please are you all right?"

_"San.. what are you doing?!"_ Moro suddenly shouted, realizing that this could be it. She was going to suddenly push San out of the way, but one: for some reason she still felt a little weak, and two: it was too late.

_"SAN! Look out!"_ Riku called, making San and Moro suprised.

_"San! The bullet! Get out of the way!"_ Hikaru called frantically. San turned, the bullet coming straight at her. Too late for a quick getaway, too late for an escape. Fear struck, and panic made her chained to the ground.

_"SAN!"_ Moro roared. San was going to die, the Shishigami's premonition was true! This was the moment of truth... San's scream filled the whole forest a second after the shot rang, hitting its mark... Right then, silence brewed... and all was still..

--------------------------------------------------

It had all happened so fast! But for everyone, it seemed like everything had just played into slow motion. The bullet was fired, it was shooting straight through to San's heart. Both Hikaru and Riku jumped over the bushes, but stopping dead in their tracks. The men that were with Eboshi were speechless, mouths wide opened as they stood and leaned on their feet in disbelief. Moro's eyes widened in sudden shock as for some strange reason, strength began to return as she rose to her feet so easily when moments ago she could barely get up. San felt that death was soon coming, so, like most people who were going to get shot, screamed.

The bullet had been not even three inches away from San's face, before a sudden blur had appeared before her. San, screaming ceased, looked with amazed eyes. In front of her was none other than Lone Wolf, standing perfectly still. It seemed that maybe, Lone Wolf had blocked the attack with her spear, or something to make the bullet riccochet, so she smiled with a sudden relief.

"Th-thank you..." she breathed out, but her smile faded as Lone Wolf had suddenly groaned and fallen to one knee, head low and mask fallen off. The scent, familiar again was now made certain to Moro.

_"Kaoru..."_ she said in such an airy tone, as if the air was sucked right out. San's eyes were shocked, as well as Eboshi's.

"Kao..ru..?!" San suddenly said, gasping as tears had suddenly appeared in the young girl's eyes. Eboshi, lowering her weapon stood there with a dumbfounded look, eyes widened. She had just shot Kaoru... who had protected that wolf girl... Oh well, it didn't matter now. What mattered was that Kaoru was dying. Rushing over, both wolf girl and town woman saw Kaoru land on her side as she made it possible to lie on her back.

"Kaoru!" Eboshi shouted, the men rushing over to the scene as well. They all stood behind Eboshi. Hikaru and Riku rushed passed Moro and the Shishigami who was now next to her, all bent down over Kaoru's body. The girl's breathing was slow, and growing slower with each second passing. Eboshi looked at Moro. "Do something!" she shouted, then stared at the Shishigami. "You! You can take and give life! Save her!" Eboshi roared as tears rushed down her cheeks. The Shishigami now made a slow walk over to where everyone was crowded.

_"Kaoru. It's Hikaru, and Riku, and San. Please, answer."_ Hikaru said, voice starting to waver a bit. Kaoru, eyes opening, smiled weakly. Everyone tried to smile like she did, but all attempts had failed. Kaoru's eyes were dulling more and more with each second, soon to become nothing but black, lifeless beads. Still, everyone could sense that Kaoru stared directly at San who was bawling her eyes out. Kaoru found herself suddenly staring down at a small, crying baby. With a strong will, she raised her arm and had her hand cup San's cheek.

"Kaoru..." San said through sobs and sniffles. Kaoru smiled, not realizing her eyes were watering as well. She blinked once, the tears started to run down the sides of her face.

"That's right...no reason... for you.. to cry..." she said, voice just a small and faint whisper. San suddenly had her eyes widen a bit. What Kaoru had said, it was familiar... as if so many years ago another person had said that to her. A person that made San feel warm inside, feel loved like she felt loved by Moro. This made San cry even more, until she saw the Shishigami behind her, by her side.

"Shishigami! Please, save her!" San cried. The Shishigami bent his head low, and he stared at Kaoru before touching foreheads. Kaoru smiled, her image blurred on and off as she could see the Shishigami's human and deer face flicker back and forth. The Shishigami's deer face appeared before her, and he pressed his forehead on hers. There was a blinding light, and now both Eboshi and San were together in a world where there was nothing but a green mist everywhere...

------------------------------------------------

_"Where are we?" Eboshi asked, alarmed as she looked all around. San felt a bit insecure around Eboshi, but answered her question in a strict tone._

_"We are in the Shishigami's world. I think. Don't worry, we're not dead or anything." San said, sounding like she was a teacher giving a learning tip to a student. Eboshi scowled, but then looked up when San shouted, "Kaoru!" Before them was Kaoru, she was in her outfit. The mask was cracked in half, Kaoru's left side of the mask stayed while the right started to crumble until half and half was mask and face. The two could also see her bullet wound, the cape was open now and was behind her._

_"This was my request. I wanted both of you here, to hear me out as to what I've been hiding... all along." Kaoru said. Eboshi swallowed hard._

_"What do you have to tell us?" Eboshi asked. Kaoru smiled._

_"First, I ask for your forgiveness Eboshi, for all the things I hid from you all these years." Kaoru said._

_"Oh? What were you hiding from me, Kaoru?" Eboshi asked. After all this time... only now did Kaoru want to explain? Why now, when she was on the verge of death? It just didn't make sense..._

_"A long time ago... a baby was thrown at the wolf god's feet. Instead of being killed by the god, the god decided to keep the child and raise it as one of her own children." Kaoru said. This made San suddenly become very uncomfortable. Eboshi didn't quite understand, interrupting._

_"You told me this. You told me that you-"_

_"From afar, there was a girl who had watched this terrible scene of events. With bravery inside of her, she ventured to the wolf's lair. There she met the wolf gods children, as well as the baby that was taken by the god. She was about to take the child, when the god appeared before her. The wolf god asked what a mere child was doing in her lair. The girl answered, she wanted to take the child to where it truly belonged. The wolf god laughed, wondering what a tiny child could do to persuade the mighty beast."_

_"Kaoru... you're scaring me.." San said._

_"San... I want you to see the truth that was hidden from you so long ago.." Kaoru said._

_"But..."_

_"San, do not be afraid of the truth. Face it, with open arms." Kaoru said with a warm smile, making San fluster. San was afraid of the truth that was to come, for she had a feeling that whatever was to be said would make her start to break down in tears again._

_"Kaoru... keep going." Eboshi said, her throat quickly drying up after. Kaoru nodded._

_"Right. The child honestly didn't know how to persuade the beast, but she did know that this baby would and must be protected until the day it died. The child spoke with such determination, the wolf god was suprised. The child left though, but with one thing in her mind that would stay forever. She said to the god, 'Moro. You may be her WolfMother, but I am her HumanSister.' " Right then, both San and Eboshi felt pangs suddenly strike, and Eboshi dropped to her knees._

_"All this time... All this time!" Eboshi said, and San was shocked. Kaoru took a step foward, but San took one back._

_"All along... you were... we were... I was.. How could you, Kaoru.." San said, tears starting to form._

_"San, I'm sorry. Your mother did not want me to tell you. You were already being taught the wolven ways, and I know I could never take you away from that. It made you happy, and so it made me happy." Kaoru said, advancing._

_"No.. stay away!" San said, backing a few steps again. Eboshi meanwhile, was left to suddenly turn into a saddened fit._

_"All this time! And you never once thought you could tell me?! You couldn't tell me that the child with Moro was your sister?!" Eboshi shouted, but then tears dropped from her eyes, finally putting in all of the puzzle pieces to Kaoru's hidden past. "I should have known... the clues were all there, right in front of my eyes!" Eboshi said frustratingly. Meanwhile, San continued to back away from Kaoru, falling and crawling away. Kaoru continued to advance._

_"Please, San. You must understand that you could not know the truth until the time was right. I know it's very painful to understand now... and it's scary... but I am your sister." Kaoru said, slowly catching up to the girl._

_"Don't come any c-closer!" San said as she got up, threateningly her voice trembled. Kaoru only smiled as she continued to advance. "I said don't come any closer!" San said, clenching a fist and throwing it at Kaoru. Her fist connected with Kaoru's chest, but this was when Kaoru wrapped her arms around San. San, eyes widened, had her eyes tear up again._

_"It's ok, San. Don't hold back your emotions... It isn't healthy to bottle everything inside until you are about to burst. Let it out... here and now. I will not stop you from what you are feeling. I only want to let you know that I am here for you." Kaoru said, smiling. The rest of her mask started to crumble. As it did, half of Kaoru's eye was seen. Except, this eye was a different color. It was a pure crystal blue... San let it all out now, hugging Kaoru so tightly like a child who didn't let go of their favorite toy._

_"Why!? Why why why why! Why do you have to do this!?" San shouted angrily, tears rushed down her flustered cheeks._

_"I don't have to... but, I did. I did all of this, for you." Kaoru said quietly._

_"You didn't have to! You could have just went on with your life, left me with my wolf family!" San said._

_"It was my vow. I would always be there for you, protect you. That is what I made my purpose for living. Even with my life at stake, nothing mattered; except you.." Kaoru responded, and San suddenly felt her legs give weigh as she dropped to the ground with Kaoru helping her land safely. Letting go of San, she took the girls arms and placed them in her lap. Standing, she turned to Eboshi. Walking over to the woman, she placed a hand on Eboshi' shoulder._

_"Kaoru... why now? Of all times why... why this?" Eboshi asked._

_"It felt that this was the best time." Kaoru answered simply, sitting down beside Eboshi. Eboshi still cried silently._

_"Best time? Did you not trust me?... 13 years.. and you didn't tell me a thing. Why, Kaoru?" Eboshi asked then. Kaoru was silent now, staring off itno the neverending green mist._

_"When I was that small... I was afraid.. I wanted to tell you all along that my sister was alive, that she was a wolf, that I would be living with her to protect her. But I knew you had such a powerful hatred with Moro... If I told you I would be living with them you would want me to give their location... All I ever wanted was for you, and for San to be happy with me living different lives. One would be a simple Iron Town girl, while the other would be a wildspirited young child. As time grew on, it became harder and harder to tell you all the things I wanted to tell you from day one.." Kaoru said with a sad smile, taking Eboshi's hand now and helping the woman up. Eboshi stared down at Kaoru, who was only a few inches shorter._

_"Kaoru... If you would have told me, I bet none of this would have happened." Eboshi said in a small anger tone._

_"Eboshi... I truly doubt that." Kaoru said, but then hugged the suprised woman tightly. "Thank you... for everything. You and your family brought me up, you gave me shelter and food, and care. You have always been so close to my heart, just like an older sister. I can't express how thankful I am... not even the word could be enough." Kaoru said, hugging Eboshi even tighter. Eboshi was shocked, staring into the green mist. Flashbacks appeared before her, of when she and Kaoru were just young children. Playing together, sharing secrets that didn't concern the fact of Kaoru's past, becoming like such close sisters when they were just young children... It made her cry. _

_Suddenly though, Eboshi wrapped her arms underneath Kaoru's arms as the girl had suddenly slid down as her legs gave way. Kaoru fell like a ragdoll, Eboshi catching her safely. San looked up now, running over. Eboshi stared at Kaoru, worry in her eyes._

_"What's wrong, Kaoru! Kaoru!" Eboshi said. Kaoru felt like she was becoming more and more distant with both of them._

_"My time... is up... this place... we're leaving... Goodbye." Kaoru said, and closed her eyes. Before Eboshi and San could say a word, a blinding flash appeared before them until they found themselves bending down next to Kaoru's body. It was almost as if this whole conversation never existed.._

----------------------------------

Both Eboshi and San looked in different areas of the forest, their eyes widened in suprise. For a moment they looked around, seeing everyone stare at them strangely. It was almost as if time had stopped when the three of them entered that strange place... Then again, was it even a place?

"Lady Eboshi, are you all right?" one of the men asked. Eboshi looked around.

"Where is the Lord of the Forest?" she said in a booming voice. Everyone looked around, seeing the Shishigami standing on top of the hill. He looked down on all of them, slowly walking down. The question was, how did he get up there? And why was he so far away? Eboshi, eyes narrowed, stared coldly at the Forest Lord as he calmly made his way down.

"Kaoru!" San sobbed, making Eboshi quickly turn back. The bullet wound had worsened, life was draining away all of Kaoru's strength. She didn't even have the strength to speak. She tried as hard as she could, nothing came out. Trying so hard to speak to her sisters, both Eboshi and San were suprised as they found the girl silently crying. This was the first time they had ever seen her cry, and it made a sudden lump become caught in their throats as their stomachs lurched in total despair. Hikaru and Riku slowly made their way over closer now, tails inbetween their legs.

_"Kaoru... speak to us. Please, don't give up."_ Riku said hoarsely.

_"You are too wise to lose. Please, don't say that this is your time to leave us."_ Hikaru said softly, trying to muster strength. Kaoru, tears streaming, raised her hands and placed them on each of the brother's cheeks, petting their fur and scratching their noses lightly. Both of them licked her hands, and backed away as Moro came forth. She stood over to girl, everyone off to the side. Wolf god and woman stared at eachother.

"Moro..." Kaoru said.

_"Such a foolish woman."_ Moro said, bending down. Their eyes were about five inches away from eachother, and Kaoru stared into the wolf god's. _"Why did you choose such a path?"_ Moro questioned. Kaoru only smiled. Moro licked her forehead gently, and backed away as San bent down to Kaoru's side as Eboshi was on the other side, her men behind her. Kaoru raised a hand now, and San took it firmly. Kaoru squeezed it once, and San looked.

"...I-..I.. lo-love... you." Kaoru said, tears welling again as she gripped San's hand tightly. San and Kaoru had a sister stareoff, eyes reading eachothers thoughts and words. San, smiling with tears running down her face placed her sister's hand to her cheek.

"I love you too. So much. So much.." San cried. She then looked up as Kaoru seemed to do so as well. The Lord of the Forest had arrived now, a few feet away from everyone. He took a step foward, and the men took a step back. He took another step, the two brothers moved away. Another step, Moro bowed and backed away. One more step, and both San and Eboshi did not leave.

"You will not move me. I don't care how powerful you are, I will not move!" Eboshi said, determined. The Lord of the Forest closed his eyes, and suddenly roots from below had moved Eboshi back against her will. San, looking up at the Shishigami with hope in her eyes, backed away.

"P-please... save her." she whispered. Now the Shishigami and Kaoru were face to face. Everyone watched, silent. The Shishigami lowered his neck a little, and everyone saw that their noses were only an inch away from touching. Kaoru suddeny felt like the wound had become insanely dreadful, making her cough as blood started to rise...

It started to drip from the corner of the girl's mouth.

"Lord...of the Forest.." Kaoru was able to say so softly. The Shishigami had such a proud look on his face.

_"Well done. Hime of this Forest."_ he replied, and she smiled with tears running down her cheeks and staining the ground. She raised both her arms shakily, both on the Lord of the Forest's cheeks, bringing him foward. His face was in his human one now. She saw his lips move, but she could not make out what he had said to her. Whatever it was, she felt a sudden calm aura all around, and it made her feel so warm inside.

Kaoru suddenly had images appear in her mind. It was of the future. The boar, a bullet cursing his entire body. A prince in search of a cure, meeting San and Eboshi. The Shishigami, meeting his own time as the sun rose as his escense spread across the lands and fields and lakes. The future becoming real as San gave birth to children, Eboshi who bore a son and took care of the town so differently, everything was as it was. San's child growing to become the next Hime, even a heroine for the next generation. The Shishigami saw these things as well, and smiling, he kissed her forehead. Kaoru felt a sudden relief, and her eyes closed as her arms slowly slid away from the Shishigami's face, gracefully falling off to the sides of her now cold body..

"What did you do?! What did you do!" Eboshi roared, sensing something was wrong as the roots slowly disappeared back into Mother Earth. The Shishigami did not answer, but simply backed away, slowly. San crouched down to Kaoru's chest after she ran to the girl's side yet again, listening for a heartbeat, but had no luck. There was no beating, there was no labored breath; there was nothing. San, crying her eyes out laid on her sister's chest, crying and crying. Eboshi, teeth grit, tears running down her face stared angrily at Kaoru's now peaceful face. The girl was smiling, of all the things to do when becoming a dead body.

"Kaoru!" San wept and wept. Hikaru and Riku, ears folded down whined as Moro lifted her head and howled a sad tune. The men took off their straw hats, closing their eyes and bowing to the ground. Eboshi stared at the Shishigami, rage taking over.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you take her life away?! You could have saved her! Why did you do this?!" Eboshi roared in anger.

_"Eboshi!"_ Moro snarled, making the woman turn. _"Do not question the Shishigami. This is what happened, this is what was to be."_ Moro said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Eboshi cried angrily with a loud shout. She couldn't believe that this was the final result of the war. This wasn't supposed to happen! The question ran through Eboshi's mind, driving her madly insane. _"Are you going to think about shooting me before pulling the trigger?" "What do you mean?! I would never shoot you! Never! I would have to be a fool if I had to shoot you blindly without thinking! Why would you think that?!" "I'm glad you feel that way Eboshi..."_

Eboshi screamed at the top of her lungs in agony, fists clenched. Never had she felt such a cold feeling, and it would only lead to more hateful thoughts. The Shishigami walked right past her, calmly now. He bent down his neck and put Kaoru's lifeless body on his back. Walking up the hill with her lying on his neck as if she were sleeping on him, he turned back.

_"He wants us to follow."_ Moro said calmly, taking the lead. Hikaru and Riku followed, San close behind.

"Lady Eboshi, should we follow?" one of the men asked. Eboshi took a moment to answer. She stayed there, still wondering if she would follow. Looking up to the sky, she found it a blood red crimson. Evening was approaching. Then she looked up, and saw everyone stare down at her. The Shishigami in the middle, Moro on the right side while the brothers and San on the left. Eboshi nodded, and without another word everyone followed.

---------------------------

Everyone was on the edge of the Healing Grounds the Shishigami usually used. The lake was still, even with a small breeze brewing. The sky was starting to turn to a blue color, stars, one after another appearing. The moon was a full one, reflected in the water. Everyone stood at the edge while the Shishigami walked on the water, Kaoru still on his back. Everyone waited, listening. They suddenly heard a multitude of clicking noises.

"What is that noise?" Eboshi asked in disgust.

_"It is the Kodama Spirits. They have never done this before..."_ Moro said, wondering what was going on.

"They're in the trees!" San said, pointing. She was right. All of those spirits were tilting their heads and clicking. As they watched the Lord of the Forest stand right next to the moon's reflection, he lowered his neck and sank into the water. Kaoru's body slid so easily floating on the water. Everyone watched, noticing all of these details they never saw before.

Kaoru was beautiful. Such pale skin, eyes closed and hair shimmering as it was wavering in the water. It was long, and it made her even more beautiful. The Shishigami waited in the water, and everyone watched what was to happen next. The moon's light suddenly became a beam of light as it shone down on the girl. Glittering sparks could be seen all around, and everyone watched. Kaoru's hair had suddenly turned a silver color, her body suddenly turning to nothing but an aqua blue color. She was raised above now, silver markings suddenly appearing all over her body. She looked to be like a silver water spirit. Eyes still closed, she flew around the moon's reflection, then around the group.

As the spirit circled around them, everyone could hear children's laughter, and it was like images appeared before everything telepathically. They saw Kaoru and her mother and father, San taking her first steps. Kaoru taking care of her sister as the mother and father were in the backround. San being a small child, learning her first words while Kaoru was learning how to write and read. These were images that Kaoru wished could have happened, if her parents were alive. Finally, the spirit left, and soon she floated to the Shishigami who stood.

The spirit raised her arms and placed them on the Lord of the Forest's cheeks, kissing his deer nose and then placing her forehead on his face. Suddenly, the Shishigami's fur bristled, and his neck started to extend. The spirit followed him, her body extending as well as her legs suddenly became a part of his chest. The Shishigami started to change color as the two fused together. A flash of light happened, and everyone saw before them a tall figure. Blue with silver markings that glowed, what looked like tentacles on the creatures back glowed as they moved. There was a sudden gust of air as the Kodama's clung onto their trees as everyone tried to not be lifted away. The being took its first steps, and then turned to the others.

_"I. Am called Nightwalker."_ the voice was a combination. It was booming and powerful, the voice of the Shishigami. It was also quiet and soothing, the voice of Kaoru. The Nightwalker turned now, and as it moved through the forest all the trees began to turn beautiful colors, some seedlings growing at powerful rates while flowers grew faster and rivers flowed with such grace and beauty. Everyone was amazed as they watched the Nightwalker disappear into the mountain part of the forest. Moro lifted her head and howled, along with Hikaru and Riku. San smiled, the tears slowly faded as she looked up at the moon. Eboshi did the same, and the only thing that both of them agreed on, was that when they looked at the moon a final image of Kaoru appeared...

---------------------

It had been weeks since Kaoru's death. Eboshi, the men, Moro, the wolf brothers, and San had gone about their own business. Eboshi went back to Iron Town, already she had stopped working on new models of rifles. Little did she know she would soon start again once they had found better iron. San, Moro, and the wolf brothers trained like they had done for so many years, and sometimes they visited the grave that was made for Kaoru.

They would stop by the Kodama's tree, and place flowers next to a rocklike tomb. Whenever they were there, they would look up to see the Shishigami walking down. He would always stand beside San, letting the girl wrap an arm under the Lord's chin as it appeared on the other side, placed on his cheek. It was part of his respect for Kaoru as well, for everyone loved her dearly. Even the boar, Nago decided to come. Even he had respect for her. It was strange, though. For the weeks had always had rain until the night where the crickets would chirp and the sounds of owls rang. Except for one day... one day, it did not rain.

_"San."_ Moro called, seeing her daughter appear before her.

"Mother?" San said.

_"Come. It is not raining today. Let us pray to the gods to have pity on us for the weather, so that we will have a proper visit."_ Moro said, and started walking. San looked up to the sky, hand over her face as the sun was bright and blinding. Looking now, she followed.

"Yes, Mother!" San responded.

---------------------

When San and Moro had come to the grave, San knelt down and prayed. Moro sat, simply staring at the grave or the tree before them. Everything was still and quiet. Then suddenly, something different happened. The Kodama's suddenly started to click their heads. At first it was one, then two, then five, then all of them. San seemed it was disrespectful, and she scolded the little spirits. A light breeze had suddenly picked up, and San felt it delightful as the sun was beginning to become a neiusance. Moro looked around as some spirits were on her back, her head, her nose, and around her.

_"Foolish little spirits."_ Moro said with a smile, watching some slide down her tail while others running back and forth on her back. San pouted at first, looking around. She had not seen the Shishigami, and had wondered why the Kodama's chose to visit now, let alone show themselves. Looking around, San finally found the Shishigami. He was far away though, and San didn't know why. Looking closely, she suddenly saw a young girl standing beside the Shishigami. San was confused for a moment, and she squinted her eyes. Staring hard, she found the girl's features.

The girl had dark chocolate colored hair, put in a beautiful braid. Around her forehead was what looked like an iron crown with flowers put in as well as some other nature things. Her eyes were so innocent, silver colored as her face showed a very wide grin. She wore a white gown and white, fur boots that had some leather strings strapped around with two feathers attatched to both.

San's eyes widened as she saw the girl smile again, waving. "Kaoru.." San whispered. She blinked once, and opened her eyes. The girl was gone, and all that she saw was the Shishigami, who soon walked away.

_"San."_ Moro said, nudging the girl gently. San turned and stared at her mother, a sheepish look on her face. _"What did you see?"_ Moro questioned. San was about to answer, but she stopped.

"I thought I saw something, but it was just my imagination." she said simply, and Moro nodded, saying it was time to go. As San and Moro left, the Kodamas waved and slowly disappeared, one by one. As San and Moro were making their way back to their cave, the breeze came once again. As it did, two feathers floated past San's ear as well as some green leaves. San, wide-eyed, turned around. The same girl from before stood about two miles away. Even now San could see the smile planted on the girl's face.

"Kaor-"

_"San!"_ Moro called, making San instinctively turn.

"Yes Mother?" San asked.

_"We need to get home. I doubt Hikaru and Riku aren't fighting by now."_ Moro said, and walked on.

"Y-Yes Mother! Sorry!" San apologized, running to catch up. She slowed though, and turned again. The girl was gone, but the feather blew over to her and landed in the girl's palms as she held them out. Looking up, she heard a voice whisper in the wind. _"I'm always with you... Mei.."_ Kaoru's prescence filled the area, and San smiled. She held the feathers tightly, and then ran back to her mother and the cave. When they got there, San wrapped the feathers tightly as the were now attatched to her spear. As night fell, San looked outside and watched at the Nightwalker roamed the lands. Smiling, San saw the Nightwalker turn to her, then continue walking. She was sure of it. San would never be alone. Kaoru would always be with her. This she swore... A light breeze blew again, and the voice whispered one more thing. _"Goodnight sweet Mei. I shall be with you always..."_ San grinned again.

"Always."

The-----End

A/N: yes, i changed what i said for the preview lol. but i think i did really well, don't u? well all, it was so much fun doin this story! i had uber fun doing it, and i'm relieved it's actually over.. that way i can look back and re-read this all from scratch! again, please leave a review, or maybe just tell me how i did! thanks again all, i really appreciate those of you who have stuck with me since i started fanfic. and did u notice? some of kaoru's flashbacks are from my first mononoke hime story: My True Destiny. XD just a little twist to add. And I hope u liked my idea of how the Nightwalker was created. This ending was planted in my head from the beginning, so I'm glad i finally got it out on fanfic. thanks again all, maybe i'll keep doing fanfics, but for now, it's homework ... lol. thanks again everyone! -Em


End file.
